Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Go Together
by li43101
Summary: Here is the spinoff series of my Vocaloid/FNAF series. This story is more on for humor, and my entertainment for what I can do to tor- I mean, mess with the group. Yeah. Mess with. This story is Rated T for safety, some coarse language, potential violence, and everyone just being who they are. Feel free to make suggestions for what activities they will be doing.
1. The Queen of Tetris

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the spinoff of my FNAF and Vocaloid crossover, appropriately named** **Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Go Together** **. Anyways, during the story, we'll basically go over little misadventures that the Vocaloids and FNAF crew get involved in together during the period between when the FNAF crew first got there and when they got the Toy animatronics. Now that we've got that out of the way, let's start this crazy adventure!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **The Queen of Tetris**

 _ **Note:** This takes place the morning after Mothy and Goldie had a talk over alcohol in the eight chapter of Mothy and Crypton's Nights at Freddy's. Just saying this in order to avoid any possible confusion._

* * *

Goldie woke up with a pain in his head. Mothy had told him he would get something called a hangover if he drank alcohol, but he didn't elaborate on it. Goldie groaned as he sat up in his bed. He looked to his bedside clock and saw that it was already 9:25 a.m. Had Goldie really been sleeping for that long? Shaking his head, the blonde looked over towards where Freddy's bed would be, but he wasn't there.

' _Freddy was always an early riser… and he likes staying up late too, now that I think about it,'_ Goldie thought with a slight smile. Then he groaned as he pressed his palm against his forehead. That's when he noticed a note, a bottle of aspirin, and a glass of water on his bedside. He grabbed the note with his free hand and read it.

 _ **Mothy told me what you two did last night and told me that you will be needing some aspirin. You can thank me later.**_

 _ **~ You're brother, Freddy**_

Goldie smiled slightly. Once again, his younger brother has looked out for him. He quickly took the aspirin. It did make him feel better. He slowly got dressed as to not make the headache worse. When he opened the bedroom door, however, he found himself needing to shield his eyes from the light in the ceiling.

"Why the h*ll is it so f*cking bright?" Goldie muttered to himself. Eventually, his eyes adjusted and he decided to go to the game room. He wanted to at least thank Freddy for getting him the aspirin, and Freddy was probably there. He wanted to continue playing Borderlands so badly that Goldie, Riliane, and Allen left him there. Instead, however, he found Bonnie, playing some game on his new laptop while sitting on the couch. Conchita was also in there, playing in a chair to the side of the couch. The purple bunny looked up upon hearing the door open, only to see Goldie. Conchita did as well, but she only waved before looking back at her laptop.

"Goldie, you look like sh*t," He noted in a smug attitude. Goldie rolled his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he and Bonnie didn't like each other that much. He really didn't.

"I normally look like that whenever I drink at night. It would explain why some of the whiskey was missing," Conchita said to herself. Ignoring Bonnie's comment, he walked over to the bunny and looked at the laptop as the rabbit's attention went back to said electronic. There, Goldie saw…

"Tetris? You're playing online Tetris, of all things? That's random, even for you," Goldie said. Bonnie shrugged.

"Well, I'm bored. And for some reason I can't beat whoever I'm up against, and I refuse to lose to them!" He said. Goldie simply nodded in understanding as he looked at the username of the person he was up against.

" **The Queen of Tetris** _…_ That's a rather bold title…" Goldie remarked, not bothering to say anything about Bonnie's username. Which was **BonnietheBestBunnyEVER!** Goldie wasn't sure whether to laugh really hard, simply shake his head, or feel a lot of pity for the arrogant rabbit.

"They probably have that title due to experience or something," Conchita said offhandedly, still focused on her laptop. Goldie raised an eye at her.

"How do you that?" He asked.

"Because I'm actually pretty good at Tetris. I even know who **The Queen of Tetris** is," Conchita answered causally. Bonnie, who had just lost against **The Queen of Tetris** , immediately looked at her.

"Really?! Who is it?! I want to give them a piece of my mind," He said angrily. Conchita grinned as she turned her laptop around to show Bonnie and Goldie what was on her screen. Which was the win screen. Against a certain **BonnietheBestBunnyEVER!**

You can see where this going, can't you? Bonnie immediately slammed his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Goldie, who knew what was about to happen, covered his ears so it wouldn't hurt his head as much.

" **WHAT?!** YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN KICKING MY *SS THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" He yelled. Conchita laughed at his reaction, while Goldie had to hold in his laughter, uncovering his years.

"Yes, and I can honestly say, you suck at Tetris dude," She said, causing Goldie to chuckle. Bonnie glared at her even more. The door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. It was Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Kayo, and Gallerian.

"What the h*ll are you guys yelling about?" Freddy asked.

"Bonnie's pissed that Conchita's the one kicking his bunny behind in Tetris," Goldie swiftly answered, making Bonnie glare at him. Kayo chuckled.

"Conchita may be a complete and idiot, but she really shines in Tetris. It's befuddling yet hilarious at the same time. And quite entertaining since Teto can never beat her, no matter how much she tries or cheats," She said.

"I'm good at geometry and I'm excellent in speaking Spanish. What can I say?" Conchita rhetorically asked with a shrug and a smile.

"Besides eating and telling what is what from what you eat, those are the only two things that you're good at," Gallerian said. Conchita, surprisingly, didn't argue. In fact, she actually nodded agreement.

"The lass can't be that hard, can she?" Foxy asked. Two minutes later, Foxy found his answer as he furiously tried to stop his blocks from reaching the very top, while clearly on his screen Conchita wasn't having any trouble at all, keeping her blocks at an average of two to five levels above the bottom.

"How in the name of f*ck is she doing this?!" Foxy yelled, confused and angry, trying to make sure he didn't break his laptop with his hook.

"Holy h*ll…" Freddy muttered as he and the other animatronics watched his perspective. They all were at awe in how well Conchita was performing.

"We did warn you," Kayo said as she and Gallerian watched the intense battle from Conchita's laptop. Conchita was relaxed as she played. Due to his confusion, anger, and hurriedness, Foxy ended screwing up, and losing to Conchita.

"NO! HOW?!" Foxy yelled, looking horribly confused. Conchita simply smirked.

"The warning signs were everywhere. Yet you chose to ignore every single d*mn one of them," She said. Foxy merely hung his head in shame. Chica gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"D-Don't feel bad, Foxy! It was your first time playing Tetris," She said, trying to make him feel better. It worked as Foxy brought his head back up, smiling slightly.

"Thanks lass," He said. Chica smiled.

"No problem!" She said.

"Who's up next?!" Conchita asked. She knows that the others are going to challenge her. Chica gave her a confident look.

"I accept your challenge!"

To Chica's credit, she held up better than Foxy and Bonnie did. Unfortunately, she too fell to Conchita. Freddy took up the challenge. I'll let the following dialogue speak for itself.

"Freddy, you lost worse than I did!"

"Shut up Bonnie."

"Don't worry, capt'n. I'm sure you just need more practice."

"Foxy's right. If you, or any of us practice, we will eventually be able to beat her"

"Thank you both."

During this, Goldie decided to test his skills against Conchita. While the others were comforting (and mocking in Bonnie's case) his brother, Goldie took the laptop away from his brother and made his own username. Some minutes later…

"WHAT THE H*LL?!" Conchita yelled. The four animatronics jumped and looked over at her. She then looked up, with her eyes glowing in anger. Kayo and Gallerian took a few steps away from her.

"ALL RIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU HAS MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT WITH THE USERNAME **FREDBEAR**?!" She yelled. The four animatronics looked at each other, utterly confused.

"We don't have another online Tetris account," Freddy said. Conchita opened her mouth to yell, when they all heard a child giggling. They looked to the source and saw Goldie, holding his hand just below his mouth, smirking.

"For someone known as the Queen of Tetris, I thought you would've handle your defeat more maturely. I guess I should just expect anything to happen in this crazy world," He said in a smug tone. Conchita glared at him.

"… Conchita, I will buy 10 more bottles of sake for you if you calm down," Kayo said. Immediately, Conchita's anger disappeared, the anger in her eyes was replaced with some sort of light, and she grinned in a silly manner as she looked up at Kayo.

"Yes ma'am!" She said, fake saluting her. Kayo nodded and looked up at the now slightly stunned Goldie.

"You're welcome," She said. Goldie merely nodded.

"You know, since you're technically a guy, Conchita is still the Queen of Tetris," Gallerian pointed out. Conchita became blank faced at this for a few seconds, before throwing her arms up in the air and grinning.

"YES! I AM STILL AND FOREVER WILL BE THE QUEEN OF TETRIS! AND I'M GOING TO GET MORE SAKE! TODAY IS A GOOD DAY!" Conchita then proceeded to run around the room in a victory run, yelling in victory.

"… Should we stop her?" Freddy asked as he and the others watched Conchita. Kayo and Gallerian moved to next to the animatronics.

"It's better to let her have her moment," Kayo said, her arms crossed as she watched Conchita with an amused grin. Bringing the animatronics here seems to be a very good thing so far. At least everything will be more entertaining.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that happened. Honestly, I'm not sure with what happened with Conchita in this chapter. I'm positive my version of Banica Conchita has something similar to bipolar disorder… In fact, a lot of the Vocaloids have something very similar to bipolar disorder. What is wrong with me? … Well, this is supposed to be a comedy, so I guess that's fine.**

 **Anyways, this is the part where you come in readers. You can suggest things for them to do. It can be anything, just as long as it isn't above the story's rating.**

 **Also, if you guys want, you can suggest couples. If enough people make suggestions with at least one character getting paired so much, I will make a poll to see what you guys want. And assuming if anyone actually participates in the poll (and it isn't just one person this time), and the winner will be canon in this series.**

 **I'm about to rant here, so feel free to skip it if you want.**

 **Also, and I'm probably going to regret this in the future, I've been thinking of having Conchita being in one of the more famous FNAF knockoff games, Freddy F*ckboy's. Honestly, this comes from having watch Markiplier play it, getting steadily drunk in the process. After watching it, I just thought about how it would be like for Conchita to be there. Of course, I know for A FACT that I will not, and I refuse to, do this by myself. I am NOT going to try to do a personality for the animatronics in that game. So RPING IS THE ONLY OPTION I WILL TAKE THERE! If you want to see Conchita surviving a night at Freddy F*ckboy's, then we got to figure out this RP thing and where. I don't care if it's just one person I'm RPing with or not, just tell me where, whether it's via PMing or even on a forum, I will do it. Just tell me and I'll do it, bringing Conchita with me.**

 **Conchita: I'm already hating the experience. -_-**

 **You'll get used to it. Seriously though, people, I'm serious on the RPing thing. And I'm as serious with Freddy F*ckboy's as I possibly can be. RPing is the only option there. I will credit whoever RP's with me for helping me in each of the chapters that the Freddy F*ckboy's takes (because I know it's going to be more than one chapter).  
**

 **I'm done ranting now.**

 **Again, I'm sorry about dumping all of this all you when I shouldn't be. I just really need to get this all out.  
**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review!**


	2. Minecraft Mania

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Go Together! In this chapter, as suggested by a reviewer by the name of Guest, they will play Minecraft. I'm already thinking of all the chaos they're going to get in.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Minecraft Mania**

"What be this game called 'Minecraft'?"

Foxy had a feeling that he was going to regret asking that question in some shape or form.

And boy is he starting regret asking that question.

It all started with that question. It was a simple question, mostly because he heard the Vocaloids talking about some game called Minecraft when they all gathered in the living room. And after a few moments of silence, Conchita slammed her hands on the coffee table.

"WE ARE PLAYING MINECRAFT RIGHT THE F*CK NOW SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE F*CK IT IS! NO QUESTIONS ASKED, NO REFUSING!"

Conchita did warn Chica who warned the others that Conchita has a tendency to outburst and drag people into doing something that is completely unknown to them. Only now do the animatronics realize that Conchita was not kidding.

"Okay, I'm going to be showing you all around what we call V HQ," Cherub said as he steadily looked down from the sky and onto the neighborhood. They all watched the big screen as Cherub went through the area on his computer, having hooked it up to the TV so the others could see it. The animatronics were impressed to say the least. In game, V HQ, as the Vocaloids liked to call it, was about as big as a football field. And that's just where the houses are. Then Cherub pointed out that the ground was mostly wool, and it made the Vocaloid logo, which was a cyan V surrounded by different shades of color, mostly red, blue, purple, yellow, green, and pink.

"First on our tour of the houses is Riliane's house," Cherub said. He went over to Riliane's house, which was a typical, medium size, cobblestone house with a lovely porch, fencing, a sign that says, _**"Rin's house, stay out unless invited or you're Len,"**_ and had two flower pots with roses (keep in mind, they're playing Minecraft on the Xbox 360) in them. Cherub went inside Riliane's house and it had a few pictures, a couple of torches, some art work, a furnace, two chests, and a crafting table. The floor also happened to be made of wool, and the color was yellow. The animatronics all made comments, but not Irina. She'd already seen what their houses looked like. She did manage to play with them a few times before hand, so there was no need for her to comment. The animatronics commented though:

"Wow, that's a pretty nice house." – Bonnie

"It's a lovely house, Riliane!" – Chica

"Your house is simply lovely, Riliane!" – Freddy

"I've got to admit, it be very impressive." – Foxy

"That house is indeed both lovely and very impressive." – Goldie

"Thank you all so much for the compliments. All I have to say is that I love my house. I wouldn't change it for any other house, because I'm totally fine with the way it is," Riliane said. You didn't need to look at her to tell that she was pleased. One could hear it in her voice. She's the sinner of Pride, what do you expect?

Cherub then showed Len's house, which looked just like Riliane's, only the sign said, _**"Len's house, anyone can come in."**_ The comments were basically the same, since their houses were pretty much the same, minus the signs.

Cherub then moved onto Kayo's house, which was also medium size, but made of wood and looked like a huge Japanese house, except it was missing a sliding door. Her sign said, _**"Awaiting approval."**_ Irina couldn't help but snicker at this.

"That is so an Elluka thing," She remarked.

"That's why I did it," Kayo said. The inside of the house had a bed, a crafting table, a furnace, two chests, a couple of torches, and the rest of the house is practically loaded with artwork (one which literally covers the door, just like Gavin's house in Minecraft from AH) or anything artistic, which isn't much of a surprise seeing as Kayo is the creative and artistic one of the Vocaloids. The floor was made out of pink wool.

Anyways here are the comments towards Kayo's house:

"Wow, you are very sophisticated!" – Freddy

"It's a pretty nice house, I'll give it that!" – Chica

"Nice job, lass! This be a fine and sophisticated house!" – Foxy

"It's a very colorful and bright house." - Goldie

"… Meh, it's not as good as Riliane's, but still acceptable." – Bonnie

"I'll take your comment as a compliment, Bonnie. I'm rather proud of my house, mostly because I built it to be like a traditional Japanese house," Kayo commented, smiling at how proud she is of how her house turned out.

Next, Cherub showed his house. It was medium size, made of cobblestone, and some torches on the outside. The sign above the door usually said _**"Gakupo's House,"**_ but someone (probably Kayo) changed it to, _**"Techno Geek lives here."**_

"Very funny, Kayo, you did a wonderful job here," Cherub sarcastically said. Kayo laughed evilly, while the others chuckled quietly. He changed it after destroying the sign and putting it back where it was, and went inside. There was a couple of artwork, a bed, chests, torches, a furnace, and a crafting table. The floor is actually a wool rug colored purple. Here are some comments made:

"That's a fairly decent and nice house. Nice job!" – Freddy

"It's great, Cherub!" – Chica

"Nice job, my partner in violet!" – Bonnie (shocker)

"… Really, Bonnie? Really… It's a great house though, seriously." – Goldie

"There is no hope for that lad. Seriously though, laddie, nice job." – Foxy, after he shook his head at what Bonnie said

"Really Bonnie? Really? Well, whatever. You guys have yet to have even seen the worse house yet. That's coming up in the tour," Cherub said.

After that was Nemesis' house. It was, like Cherub's, made of cobblestone and medium size. The sign above the door said, _**"Gumi lives here,"**_ which is funny because she has a sign on her desk that said the same thing. The inside is the second biggest living space in V HQ (you'll see the first soon). The usual things (torches, bed, furnace, crafting table, and chests) were in the room but one thing made it different from other houses. The rug, which was also out of wool, was a green color, just like her hair. Here are the comments:

"This is a pretty decent place!" – Bonnie

"Nice house, Nemesis!" – Chica

"Ye did a good job with yer house, lassie!" – Foxy

"I have to say, I like it." – Goldie

"Well done, Nemesis. Very nice house." – Freddy

"Thank you all for your compliments," Nemesis said with a small smile.

Next, they went to Gallerian's house. His house was made out of stone, is medium size, and the sign above his door said, _**"Bluenette's house!"**_ Gallerian often complained about how the sign ruins the effect of him wanting to be serious with the house, but eventually he warmed up to the sign. The inside has the basic essentials, has one piece of artwork, and the floor is made of blue wool. Here are the comments:

"Not as interesting as the other houses, but still acceptable. Though the sign at the front is hilarious!" – Bonnie

"I give it the thumbs up!" – Chica

"Ye did a fine job laddie." – Foxy

"You have a great house. Don't you agree, brother?" – Goldie

"I agree. This is a very nice house." – Freddy

"Thank you all for you compliments," Gallerian said before adding, "I am pretty happy with my house. If I had a choice between this house and the next one up on the tour, I'm staying with my house with 140% certainty."

Next was Conchita's house. Everyone laughed. Why? Because it was like Ray's house from AH, in other words, it was small, the walls are made out of dirt and there was barely anything. There was a wool floor that was the color red, a torch, a chest, and a bed, all of which Conchita got and put into her house on her own. The sign above her door simply said, _**"Meiko."**_ Right under it was the window she couldn't even see out of properly even if she wanted to, because it was too high. Here are the comments:

"Why is Meiko's house a piece of sh*t?" – Bonnie (he then started laughing after finishing his sentence)

"Ah! Poor Meiko!" – Chica

"Ye deserve better, lassie." – Foxy

"I'm sorry, but this pretty funny!" – Freddy

"I'm with Goldie on this one. This is very hilarious." – Goldie

"HEY! At least I am allowed to make improvements! Besides, I've grown attached to it, so you three can die in lava!" Conchita yelled at Bonnie, Goldie, and Freddy.

"So, where's Margarita's house?" Bonnie asked with curiosity, mostly because, in all honesty, Conchita scared him a bit.

"Good question. In quite the contrast to Conchita's house, we have Margarita's," Just as Cherub finished, he turned to the tealette's house, which is basically like Geoff's house in Minecraft from AH/RoosterTeeth, which means it's huge, made of stone, and quite literally goes to the top of the world. Everyone started laughing, the Vocaloids laughing at the others reaction.

"That's not a house, that's an f*cking monolith!" Bonnie said before he continued on with his laughing fit.

"Show them the inside of my house," Margarita told Cherub. He went inside, making everyone laugh even more at the huge space and how there are only several torches, a bed, and every other usual essential. The floor was a wool carpet that was a cyan color. This is the biggest living space in V HQ. For some reason.

"How long did it take you to make this?" Freddy asked while he was trying to catch his breath.

"This house, alone, took us several hours, maybe two or three," Margarita answered.

"How long did it take to make Meiko's house?" Goldie asked jokingly after he finally caught his breath.

"Several minutes, maybe two or three," Gallerian said before he and everyone else continued to laugh. Cherub went outside, and started going around my house. During that time, they talked.

"So how long did it take to make the logo on the ground?" Chica asked.

"It took about the same amount of time it did to make Miku's house," Nemesis answered.

"How come Margarita's house is so big?" Freddy asked.

"She's the most popular Vocaloid. Ever. She's so popular, that at one point someone tried to delete her from the internet. It was crazy. That, and we wanted something to laugh about, no matter how many times we mentioned and/or saw it. I'd said we did a job well done," Allen explained.

"Okay, I'm at the top," Cherub said, already on the top as he went over to the edge. The view of the ground is spectacular.

"Did ye lads and lassies take turns standing up here while the rest were down their making the logo?" Foxy asked.

"Well, we took turns, but Margarita mostly stood up here while the rest of us hauled *ss," Kayo said.

"Hey guys, that part looks like sh*t, fix it," Riliane jokingly said, making everyone laugh a little.

"Well, now that you guys know what the homes looks like, want to get to playing? If you guys mess this place up, we can always just exit without saving and come back in," Irina offered.

"Sure," All the animatronics said in unison. Oh, if only they knew…

* * *

 _ **~ Later… ~**_

"Oh hey, I already got an achievement!" Bonnie exclaimed as he just got in the game. The other animatronics stared at him.

"Already? How?" Freddy asked.

"' _Taken Inventory. Press 'E' to open your inventory,'_ " Bonnie read.

"Only you can get an achievement for something so simple," Goldie said, shaking his head. Bonnie glared at the golden bear.

"Okay, here's an idea of how to get you guys settled with the game… Whoever can get the most achievements in thirty minutes wins what we like to call the Tower of Pimps, and while you guys are doing this we will be building the house of whoever wins out of you five. You can get advice from one of us, but don't expect us to physically help because we're busy building your houses," Kayo proposed. The animatronics all looked at each other, wondering what the Tower of Pimps was, before they all came to the same conclusion.

"Whoever wins this is the real star of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

"I'm going to win, rightfully of course."

"Meh. I don't give an f*ck either way."

"I going to win this! You're going down Bonnie!"

"I also don't give an f*ck either way. I'm a clone of the actual star anyways."

I think you'll be able to determine who said what.

Anyways, it all started out in a simple manner. Each could get advice from one of the Vocaloids of their choosing, but not any physical help. No limitations whatsoever.

Everyone but Bonnie quickly got the inventory achievement, and everyone but Bonnie didn't bother complaining about the physics of the game when they all punched the wood block to get that achievement. From there, everyone took a different branch. Chica took the farming branch, along with Goldie, Bonnie and Foxy took the fighting branch, and Freddy took the mining branch. If any of you play Minecraft, you can see who has an advantage. For those who don't let me just say that Freddy's branch, the mining branch, has MUCH more achievements on it than the farming or fighting branches. The farming branch has three, the fighting branch has five, while the mining branch has about 20. Yeah, you can see who has the better idea.

Funny enough, Chica and Goldie did take that into account. Which is why while their crops are growing, they're going out and mining. Foxy is switching between all three branches. Freddy is doing mostly mining and farming. He does the fighting branch whenever he feels like it. Bonnie, however, is committed to the fighting branch. Obviously he didn't look at all the achievements for the mining branch.

Well, we're trying to keep this chapter as short as possible, so we're going to have to end it here. Just know that Freddy won (surprise, surprise), Goldie was second, Foxy and Chica tied for third, while Bonnie got a pat on the back for trying (meaning that he sucks when he's not paying attention). I'll give you details on their Minecraft houses when the Toy animatronics come into play. But that's much later in the story.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know this isn't what most people were expecting when regarding Minecraft, but I had to throw something in. I'm saving the more intense stuff for when the Toy's join. Whenever I decide to add them. I have an idea of when, I just don't know the exact chapter.**

 **Also, I've started working on the next story in my FNAF and Vocaloid crossover with Riliane, Allen, and of course Springtrap. Just for those who are wondering.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review, and make suggestions as to chaos that the animatronics should get into!**


	3. Super Smash Your Friends

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Go Together! As suggested by** **PikaLoverNYA** **, the animatronics (and some of the Vocaloids) are going to be playing Super Smash Bros for the WiiU. I've played Supper Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii, so I know a lot of the characters in the game. I can already tell that this is going to be something related to that of a cluster f*ck.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Super Smash Your Friends**

"So, all you do is fight against each other to see who wins?" Freddy summarized, examining the WiiU device in his hands. He, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie (Bonnie was in depression over losing the Minecraft challenge and sulking in his room at the moment) were going to play Super Smash Bros for the WiiU with Riliane, Allen, Gallerian, and Conchita. Allen nodded.

"You can chose out of many different characters. Though our rules is that you can't take a character that someone already has. Sure, you can change the color, but we like making things interesting and rather that everyone have different characters. Everyone gets seven lives," He explained. Freddy nodded as the character selection screen came up.

"Okay, quick question. Since you guys have more experience and can probably be good with multiple characters, can we choose first?" Chica asked. Conchita nodded.

"Go ahead." She said. Chica smiled as she looked at all the characters.

"I'm going to be Rosaline and Luma," She said.

"Hey Freddy, we should be Mario and Luigi," Goldie said jokingly. Freddy smiled.

"Why not?" He asked before choosing Mario. Goldie was a bit surprised that Freddy took the joke literally, but choose Luigi anyways.

"I'll be this Greninja Pokémon…" Foxy said. Because why not?

"Now that they're done, it's time for us to choose. I'll take Marth," Allen said.

"I'll take Lucina!" Riliane said happily.

"Kirby all the way!" Conchita said.

"I guess I'll take Pac-Man. A classic has to be somewhere on this team," Gallerian said.

"All right! Team Vocaloids vs. Team FNAF. Are we ready?" Riliane asked.

"Yes!" Was everyone's general answer.

"All right, then let's begin!" Riliane said, choosing a random map before they begin. They at least got to train a bit before starting. And their map?

"Ah yeah, the Temple! It's simple and easy, as long as you don't fall off the edge. You guys should stay away from the edge unless you know how to save yourselves via jumping," Conchita explained. The others nodded, and the game began. Luckily it was on teams, so they wouldn't harm each other.

"For the sake of this battle, we turned off all items, except for Pokéballs, and you probably already know what that is after Riliane made you guys play Pokémon last week, and the Smash ball. Now, the Smash ball, you'll know it when you see it, will allow you to do your ultimate move. However, with a lot of characters, someone has to be right in front of you in order for it to work. But this is not the case for all characters. Keep that in mind," Allen explained. The animatronics nodded. That's when they all started the fight.

"Let's see who the better pair of twins is!" Riliane challenged. Freddy grinned.

"Lets!" He exclaimed before he and Riliane started duking it out. Goldie and Allen looked at each other before simply nodding, deciding that the other would be a good opponent.

"Chica, let's see which one of us is the better friend!" Conchita exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

Gallerian merely sighed before asking, "Since everyone is pairing up, want to go against one another, Foxy?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Foxy answered. And so, everyone began to battle. However, due to li43101 not knowing exactly how the game works due to never owning a WiiU in her life and to the fact that she kind of want to hurry this up ( **Li: I just finished my junior year. SO SUE ME!** ), we're going to skip mostly non-important stuff. Here are the important (and hilarious) events:

* * *

 **The First Pokéball:**

Riliane was almost for sure dead at the hands of Freddy. Luckily, Allen came by chasing Goldie, and Freddy tried to stop him order to help his older brother. Riliane was about to go after him when a Pokéball fell right near her.

"Sis, get that!" Allen yelled. Riliane grabbed it and threw it facing the direction where Freddy and Goldie were, and out came… Suicune. In an instant, the two were sent flying.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Freddy yelled while the others, including his own team, laughed. Including Goldie, though it was out of disbelief more than anything with him.

"THAT'S THE GREAT POWER OF SUICUNE RIGHT THERE! THAT'S WHY POKEBALLS ARE IN THIS!" Riliane exclaimed proudly, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

 **The Time that Conchita Turned the World Upside Down… Sort of:**

Conchita was in a fierce battle with Chica. Chica had six lives while Conchita had four, and she needed away to tip the scales back in her favor. A nearby Pokéball that just appeared provided some help. Conchita immediately grabbed it and out came Palkia. And in less than five seconds, the map, and everyone else, turned upside down.

"WHOA, WHOA!" Foxy exclaimed. He was just about to knock Gallerian up when the world turned upside down. In this confusion, he accidentally jumped off the map. So did Chica and the others.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Freddy exclaimed.

"PALKIA JUST HAPPENED, B*TCH!" Conchita answered.

* * *

 **The Great Advice of Nemesis Sudou:**

Nemesis had entered the room in order to ask what the commotion was about. She was answered quite quickly without having to utter a single word. Nor did anyone notice her, save for Freddy, who smiled upon seeing his good friend.

"Ah! Nemesis! What brings you in here?" He asked, his attention now completely away from the game. Nemesis pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Well, I came in here to see what the racket was about because Kayo was starting to get annoyed, even more so after her attempt to get Bonnie out of his room, and, well, let's just say that the answer is speaking for itself," She answered.

"Ah, I see. I apologize, I've been yelling a lot-" Freddy started, but was promptly interrupted when he felt his controller shake. He quickly looked up at the screen and saw himself spawning in again, with only two lives left

"WHAT THE H*LL RILIANE?" He yelled. The prideful girl grinned.

"THERE ARE NO RULES IN MY HOUSE, B*TCH!" Riliane exclaimed. Nemesis leaned forward in order to get a better view of the TV.

"Word of advice Freddy. Don't get distracted. It's can result in your death either literally, metaphorically, emotionally, two of the three, or all of the above."

* * *

 **The Final Smash:**

Gallerian gritted his teeth. Everyone had already wasted their last life. If someone was do die now, they would not be coming back into the game. And they might rage quit. The other Vocaloids, even Crypton and Mothy, came in to watch. Bonnie was still in his room, but everyone was too focused on the intense battle going on. Gallerian was beginning to wonder if the smash ball was going to appear when, out of nowhere, a weird looking ball appeared in the game.

The Smash Ball.

"… GET TO THE SMASH BALL!" Conchita yelled. As if it were a signal, everyone immediately went for it. Everyone was keeping the opposite team from getting it, hitting them, grabbing them and throwing them away, anything to keep them from getting it. The power, however, went to the hands of someone who can get a little obsessed with power.

Gallerian.

"… Oh f*ck… OH G*D…." Crypton exclaimed, oddly enough. Goldie raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"There are a lot of things that Gallerian shouldn't get his hands own, and I mean A LOT of things, but there's one thing that if he gets his hands on will bring forth an apocalypse by which no one could have predicted, besides not getting ice cream. And that one thing is ultimate power," Kayo explained. Gallerian began chuckling before it turned into full on, Joker esque laughter, which was out of character of him by a long run. His character suddenly turned into his famous three-bit form, utterly hugged. Gallerian immediately went after the animatronics characters, grinning like an absolute madman.

"Where's your God, now?! WHERE'S YOUR GOD, NOW?!" Gallerian exclaimed loudly as he simply tore the animatronics apart before laughing manically.

"OH G*D! WHAT IN THE NAME OF F*CK?!" Foxy exclaimed as he tried in vain to get away. Let's just say that, thanks to Gallerian's crazy mode, the Vocaloids won. The animatronics weren't mad, so that's a good thing. Though they all were trembling.

"… We'll pay you any amount of money to never do that again," Freddy blankly said to the bluenette. Gallerian immediately snapped out of his craziness and looked at Freddy with sparking eyes.

"How much are we talking about here?" He asked. The Vocaloids merely rolled their eyes. That's when the door to the room happened.

"Why the h*ll is Gallerian laughing like a maniac?" Bonnie asked. He then saw the victory screen and asked, "What is this?"

"It's Super Smash Bros. for the WiiU. You basically battle each other to see who the best is," Kayo explained. Bonnie was silent for a few moments as he processed that information.

"… YOU GUYS HAD AN EPIC BATTLE TO SEE WHO WAS THE BETTER FIGHTER, AND DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT?!" He exclaimed at the eight sighting down. Everyone merely sweat-dropped. Just an average day at the Vocaloid Mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay… I know, this isn't what you were expecting. But give me a break, I JUST GOT FINISHED WITH SCHOOL! That, and I also have other ideas I want to work on. I couldn't think of anything else to do with this game. My mind just kept drawing a blank, and that lead me to do other things, which lead me to realize I didn't work on this, leading me to berate myself, leading me to try to work on this again, leading me to come up empty hand ed again, which ultimately lead to a never ending cycle. I had to stop it somehow.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review, and please make suggestions on what the Animatronics and Vocaloid shall do. Remember, playing video games isn't the only thing they can do. They can go to a… carnival or something. I don't know. It can even be them merely eating! ... Actually, that gives me an idea... *chuckles evilly*  
**


	4. MotGY's Grand Entrance, Sort of

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Go Together! In this chapter, we learn some previously unknown information (at least to the animatronics) and we are introduced to an unlikely character in a very unlikely way. I'm surprised things don't go south.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **The Master of the Graveyard's Grand Entrance… Sort of**

"Okay, there's something we should probably tell you all," Kayo said. She, the rest of the Vocaloids, and the animatronics were all on couches in the living room. Everyone but Kayo, Gallerian, and Irina were doing something.

Margarita was messing with the Clockwork Doll in her lap by twirling its hair, Conchita was staring at her glass on the table (which was unlike her), Allen was brushing Riliane's hair for her since he's a good brother, Cherub was actually not on the couch and a little ways away from said couch, preforming some sword techniques on no one and simply trying to keep his techniques up on par, and Nemesis was twirling her golden key in her hands slowly.

"You already told us everything, didn't ye?" Foxy asked.

"We told you about the past… but not the present. Its best that you know now before anything crazy happens or certain people visit," Gallerian explained. Goldie nodded.

"What do you need to tell us?" He asked.

"For one thing, some people from our past, no matter what Vocaloid is playing them, are reborn. They aren't robots like us, they're human… At least we think they are. A great example are Hansel and Gretel, the two twins who started this whole sin series. They are reborn as their own individuals, and because of their origins and their inexplicable luckiness they will continue to be reborn. Another person among these, um, 'special' people, is MA. She is the same MA mentioned in Gallerian and Nemesis' story. She's actually quite invasive, and quite perverted when around Gallerian. So much so that now whenever she appears here Gallerian always, very loudly, yells from within his locked room, and I quote on this, _'GET THAT D*MNED SUCCUBUS THE H*LL AWAY FROM ME!_ ' It's a wonder as to how she just hasn't teleported herself into his room, seeing as she's a sorceress like myself and Irina," Kayo explained.

"Well, she is technically me and you and possibly… _her_ , in Kayo Sudou's real body," Irina added. Kayo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"… Who's _her_?" Bonnie asked.

"Remember Eve? Yeah, her soul is still around, specifically here with us… And she has a habit of speaking out through either me or the Clockwork doll," Margarita explained, now somewhat glaring at the Clockworker doll as if it was Eve. It was a lot of information, but the animatronics understood it and merely nodded.

"There's also some people who have been reborn as robots who are utter *ssholes. Seth Twiright is one of those *ssholes. Just to be clear, he's the kind of *ssholes that gets all the other *ssholes hate his guts. I'm not sure if they mentioned this, but Seth became the Demon of Wrath. I don't know who the h*ll made that decision though. He was the one who tried to get Clarith to get revenge on Riliane, and made me get angry at Gallerian and eventually shoot him and destroy all of Evillious sometime later. It's a d*mn shame that he didn't get obliterated with all of Evillious," Nemesis explained, not looking up from the key in her hands.

"Wow… He does sound like an *ss," Freddy remarked. Nemesis chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea…"

"And then… sometimes, when someone is reborn, and they've the same person who's lived two different lives, that second life becomes a different personality. It's quite similar to multiple personality disorder, except it's just one. A great example of this is sitting in front of everyone right now, staring into nothing," Kayo added. The animatronics immediately looked at a certain brunette, who was staring at the empty glass named after her.

"… Conchita?" Chica asked, looking at Kayo with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

"In order to contain the vessels of sin, I built a theatre in the middle of Elphegort Forest with MA. The theatre was surrounded by a graveyard, where the newly reborn Conchita was. She was reborn as the Queen of the Dead, referred to as the Master of the Graveyard. She and her two reborn servants stalk the graveyard and capture those who dare enter their territory before eating them," Gallerian explained.

"This is relevant because, sometimes, whenever a person was actually reborn before being reborn as a Vocaloid, their lives are split into different personalities. With the Vocaloid MEIKO, her personalities are Conchita, a goofy, insane glutton, and then the Master of the Graveyard, an intelligent, actually-well mannered, humorous, and VERY dangerous glutton. She's like Conchita, except smart, her jokes are funny, and she actually can apply strategy more often than Conchita. Her umbrella that she carries around is actually very sharp on the top. She's already killed like, what, ten, fifty intruders with it since being reborn? Look, what we're saying is, if Conchita switches personalities, watch your back. Her other personality will be more likely to sneakily stab you in the back than Conchita, who just tries to stab you in the back and then fails epically," Irina explained.

"In order to make it simple, we just call the Master of the Graveyard Gertrude. She suggested being called that the first time, and we've just been calling her that since," Riliane explained.

"Hm… Gertrude does seem more fitting for some reason. And it's much simpler to say than say Master of the Graveyard over and over again," Bonnie remarked.

"How do we know when Conchita goes into Gertrude mode?" Goldie asked. Bonnie snickered at what he last said, but was ignored.

"There are usually different signs. Sign 1 is that she is trying not to touch the glass with her bare hands, because her Gertrude mode is activated by touching the glass whenever Gertrude starts speaking to Conchita. Only those who know Gertrud really well will be able to hear her if she wants them to, so don't bother trying to listen. Sign 2 is that she starts being less active. This usually takes from about two days to about a week to happen. The last sign is that she stares blankly at the glass, like she is right now. She is currently having a mental conflict on whether or not to let Gertrude take control. Eventually, she'll say, "F*ck it," and grab the glass. Her eyes will become more alert and a bit more evil, and her voice will sound wiser. That is when she is now Gertrude," Gallerian explained.

"Huh… now that I think about it, I've been seeing the lass using gloves whenever she be holding the glass, and not having any liquid in it," Foxy recalled.

"She's also has been talking less and less for the past three days. She doesn't even acknowledge me at this point," Chica added.

"In that case, prepare your alertness," Cherub said, speaking up for the first time.

"Personally, I prefer Gertrude to Conchita. I can actually hold an intelligent conversation with her and she wouldn't go off talking about food while looking at me hungrily. She also knows not to mess with me less she want Allen's wrath to rain down on her. Unlike Conchita, who does it anyways," Riliane said as Allen finished brushing her hair.

"… F*ck it," Conchita suddenly said, causing everyone to pause. Before anyone could registered, she quickly grabbed her glass, and leaned back into her seat.

"… Give it a few seconds," Allen said. Suddenly, as Gallerian had said, Conchita's eyes became gained much more alertness and evil in them.

"… You guys have no idea how much bribing I had to do with her. I bribed her with at least 20 boxes of waffles. I thought I was bad, but she's truly insane. And that's something coming from me," 'Conchita' spoke, her voice sounding wiser.

"Aaaaand, now she's Gertrude," Gallerian said. Conchita – or rather Gertrude – looked at the animatronics. She was briefly surprised, but got over it.

"Ah, yes. You guys must be the animatronics. I managed to hear the entire explanation and whatnot thanks to Conchita and her memories to help me fill in on what I missed since I tend to slip into sleep from time to time. Anyways, as the other have mentioned, I am Gertrude. It's nice to meet you all," Gertrude said, sounding much more polite than before.

"Nice to meet you," Freddy said, offering to say it for the others.

"How long is Gertrude going to be with us?" Chica asked out of curiosity.

"It usually takes either a day or an entire week. It's completely random. It mostly depends on how much Conchita wants her body back. And considering I bribed her with 20 boxes of waffles, she's going to want her body back as quickly as possible. So she should be back by this time tomorrow, and until them I plan on enjoying myself. FYI, that is a sign to get the freezers in the kitchen ready on the morrow," Gertrude said, looking at Riliane and Allen specifically. They both nodded.

"Well, this little meeting is now done. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go find Irina and tell her that Gertrude is back," Kayo said, getting up from the couch and heading upstairs. Riliane and Allen went to the kitchens to get the freezers filled with waffles for tomorrow, Cherub went to put the venom sword in a safe place, Margarita went to put the Clockwork doll back in her room, and Gallerian went to go get something from his room. Nemesis stayed on the couch, and so did Gertrude.

"So, Gertrude, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Goldie asked politely.

"Well, it ranges from having a nice meal – mind you, my manners aren't nearly as poor as Conchita's – to simply reading, or pulling off a little prank or two. I may be much more proper, but even I like to have a little fun from time to time," Gertrude answered.

' _Is it just me, or is she starting to sound a bit British, like Freddy? … Nah, can't be! It's just me.'_ Bonnie thought. Afterwards, Freddy and Gertrude stayed in the living room, talking happily while the others left. Bonnie didn't think anything of it.

It wasn't until the next day that, when she came back, Conchita demanded to know who taught Gertrude to speak with a British accent, because Gertrude apparently wouldn't stop using it and it was getting on her nerves. Bonnie mentally kicked himself as a result.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it. I'm not even sure how I wanted it to turn out. Well, I'm merely happy that I got Gertrude introduced. I was listening to the Master of the Graveyard song on YouTube while I was taking a break from making the previous chapter and realized that I didn't have the MotGY (the acronym I give for her title) anywhere in my story. Not even in the explanation from the first story. This chapter was meant to change that, and also show that Conchita isn't everything that she seems.**

 **Also, I only recently found out that Margarita = Eve. I don't check the Evillious Wiki at all, plus I've been forced to change web browsers due to stupid ads that I can't uninstall because they were never installed in the first place. I'm not exactly in the greatest position. Not to mention that, even when I was on my usual web browser, everything lagged when I was on the Evillious Wiki. I'm not exactly in the best place in the world to have fast internet. But, yeah, that's all the ranting I have to do for now. If you guys want to see more of Gertrude, or even Eve, just tell me in the reviews. Ask and you shall receive!**

 **Also, for those who actually care (which I don't know how many of you care), the second chapter of Riliane and Allen's survival horror adventure with Springtrap is now finished. However, due to said ad thing mentioned in the previous paragraph, it might take a while to get the third chapter done. However, I should upload that story soon… Though not next week because I'm going to the zoo next week.**

 **Anyways, I thank you all for reading and please review!**


	5. The Failure Games

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix! In this chapter, we go through the Hunger Games simulator that you can find online. Unfortunately, since the toys aren't there yet, they had to improvise. Kayo is not amused with who they put her with. I will be doing another Hunger Games simulator later with the toys. This chapter, all in all, is probably my favorite one to do. Anyways, let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **The Failure Games**

"Okay… after a lot of suggestions, I think I finally got it. Here are the final results for who's in what district!" Cherub said. Everyone immediately looked at the big screen as Cherub unfroze the projector to show everyone who's in what district.

 **District 1: Freddy and Goldie** _(They looked at each other and grinned.)_

 **District 2: Foxy and Chica** _(Chica hugged Foxy out of excitement, causing the fox to blush slightly from embarrassment, but he quickly got over it and hugged her back.)_

 **District 3: Bonnie and Margarita** _(Bonnie grins at Margarita, who smiles and nods. She's the sinner of sloth, what do you want from her?)_

 **District 4: Cherub and Nemesis** _(Nemesis hides a slight chuckle, while Cherub tries not to blush.)_

 **District 5: Allen and Riliane** _(The two high five each other, grinning with determination in their eyes.)_

 **District 6: Gallerian and Conchita** _(Gallerian doesn't know how this happened, but he's going with it. Same with Conchita.)_

 **District 7: Seth and Kayo** _(They needed someone who could fill in the blank and was just cannon fodder, mainly Seth. Kayo's not happy to be paired up with him. She is glad that Seth's not actually there though.)_

 **District 8: Adam and Eve** _(Margarita said that Eve told her that she wanted to be a part of this, and so they put her and Adam in the same district. They're also pretty much cannon fodder, though they didn't say that out loud since Eve was present.)_

 **District 9: Crypton and Mothy** _(The two bro-fisted each other, grinning.)_

 **District 10: Kiril and Irina** _(Irina shook her head and muttered sadly, "Poor Kiril… he's just going to end up as cannon fodder…")_

 **District 11: Gretel and Hansel** _(They called Cherub himself and told him they wanted to be a part of it, even though no one told them about it, and they somehow knew that he animatronics where there in humanized form. Creepy since absolutely no one told them anything about the animatronics or what the Vocaloids are doing…)_

 **District 12: GEAR and Gertrude** _(Gertrude insisted on being in this one. She was now able to be seen by the animatronics slightly as an apparition of sorts. She also insisted on having GEAR with her for some reason. When Gallerian asked Conchita if Gertrude had a soft spot for GEAR, said apparition went over to Gallerian and pulled on the sides of his lips until he took it back. I think that means that she does.)_

Everyone, for the most part, was happy with their pairing. Kayo's the only one hoping that her partner dies first, and Irina's the only one who feels sorry for her partner. Once they were ready, Cherub hit the proceed button.

* * *

 **Bloodbath**

" _ **As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds,"**_ Cherub began to read in a dramatic, deep voice, " _ **Riliane runs away with a lighter and some rope. Nemesis breaks Foxy's nose for a basket of bread."**_

"Ow…" Foxy said, rubbing his nose.

"The Hunger Games is essentially a survival war scenario. Rules of friendship don't apply. You have to do whatever it takes to survive," Nemesis said, shrugging.

" _ **GEAR rips a mace out of Allen's hands.**_ Well that's rude. D*mnit GEAR. Anyways, _**Margarita runs away from the Cornucopia**_ _,"_ Cherub continued to read.

"That definitely seems like something I would do. I'm not a fighter after all," Margarita remarked.

"As Elluka Clockworker, or Levia who thought she was Elluka Clockworker and who was in the body of Elluka at one point, I can back you up on that," Kayo added.

" _ **Crypton finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.**_ Well, good job, Cornucopia. Now we're all f*cked, since his dad got it so that he could practice archery. No idea why he did that though. Anyways, _**Hansel runs into the cornucopia and hides**_ _._ Probably planning something diabolical," Cherub continued.

" _ **Bonnie runs into the cornucopia and hides.**_ Now that's just cowardice," Irina read.

"Hey! Hansel did the same thing!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, he's smarter, more strategic, and eviler than you. He has a fair excuse." And because of Gallerian's comment, Bonnie went emo and hid in a corner.

" _ **Adam runs away with a lighter and some rope.**_ Shocking. Note my sarcasm. _**Mothy, Conchita, Goldie, and Freddy share everything they gathered before running.**_ Huh. Conchita usually doesn't share anything. Period," Gertrude read. As an apparition of sorts, she wore the dress that the MEIKO character in the Capriccio Farce video wore. She also held an umbrella with a surprisingly sharp, pointed end, and could levitate slightly.

"You probably had some influence over me. After all, we're technically the same person. We can telepathically communicate after all," Conchita pointed out. Gertrude merely shrugged.

" _ **Kayo takes a handful of throwing knives.**_ Well, we're all double f*cked. _**Irina runs away from the Cornucopia**_ _-"_

"HA! Who's the coward now?!" Bonnie asked, looking triumphantly at Irina. She had her arms crossed and looked only a tiny bit annoyed.

"Considering I'm probably running to find a good place to use as shelter, you're still the coward," She said without hesitation. Bonnie hung his head as he went back into the corner.

"I'm starting to think we pick on him too much…" Freddy whispered to Goldie.

"True. But you can't help but find it funny," Goldie whispered back. Freddy glared at him, but it was ignored.

" _ **Gretel finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.**_ Well, we're now triple f*cked. _**Gallerian gathers as much food as he can.**_ I thought it would be Conchita doing that, but I can also see Gallerian doing that as well," Nemesis joked. Gallerian gave her a sour look.

"Ha, ha, f*cking ha. Did you get that from your mother?" He asked sourly. The animatronics raised an eyebrow at this. Gallerian never acted like that, and neither did Nemesis.

"… We forgot to mention this. Although they swore never to think about or mention the fact that Nemesis and Gallerian are father and daughter because it just makes things awkward, they do still hold some bitterness from that era. Nemesis would sometimes make a joke about Gallerian, and Gallerian would ask if she got it from MA, like you just saw. It's weird," Kayo said.

"… Moving on. _**Gertrude runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ She's also probably trying to find shelter early. _**Eve runs away from the Cornucopia**_ _…_ She's telling me that she will now win because she's going into a forest. Sounds like she's going into her natural habitat. _**Seth grabs a jar of fishing bait while Kiril gets fishing gear.**_ I find this funny, seeing as they're based off of the same Vocaloid model. _**Chica takes a handful of throwing knives.**_ Well, now we're quadruple f*cked. _**Cherub runs away from the Cornucopia**_ **.** Huh. No one died… Eve just talked to me. Considering it's called the Bloodbath, she thought there would've been more blood," Margarita remarked.

"Anything is possible," Kayo said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Day 1**

" _ **Goldie searches for a water source.**_ Wise idea. _**Nemesis injures herself.**_ How?" Nemesis, funny enough, asked.

"Well, the Hunger Games _do_ take place in a jungle like arena. I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to climb a tree and the branch broke," Allen theorized.

"Interesting theory, Allen," Goldie remarked.

"My brother is good like that," Riliane added, smirking and playfully messing with his hair.

" _ **Crypton tries to spear with a trident.**_ Well, I already failed. I can't throw a javelin. There's no way I can spear with a trident. _**Gertrude makes a wooden spear.**_ Well, now we're all further doomed. _**Riliane, Conchita, Adam, Foxy, and GEAR hunt for other tributes**_ ," Crypton read.

"Well, let's look at it. A former princess who still has anger management issues sometimes, a psychotic cannibal, a reluctant scientist who sort of was the demon of Wrath, the ghost of a child haunting a fox animatronic (no offense), and GEAR are going to hunt other tributes, most all of them friends. Yeah. Everyone is just f*cked up. Let's just acknowledge that and not mention it again, because it's kind of obvious," Kayo said casually. Surprisingly, no one got mad at her and they agreed.

" _ **Mothy defeats Cherub in a fight, but spares his life.**_ How in the name of Evillious did I manage to pull that off?" Mothy asked. In truth, he was kind of terrified of Cherub. He has made sword skills, not to mention that he can still turn into a demonic satyr.

"It's like I said, anything's possible," Kayo said.

" _ **Gretel sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.**_ Wise decision as always. _**Seth tries to spear fish with a trident.**_ He's the demon of wrath, he'll be fine. _**Hansel explores the arena**_ _._ Probably trying to get some ground. _**Kiril steals from Irina while she isn't looking**_ _-_ OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Did not see that one coming!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"…" Irina and Kayo both stayed silent. Shocked. Until Irina spoke up.

"… Stupid HERs…" She muttered.

"Oh my Levia, this next one. _**Chica, Freddy, and Gallerian unsuccessfully ambush Kayo, Bonnie, and Eve, who kill them instead**_ _,_ " Conchita read.

"WHAT THE H*LL, BONNIE?!" Freddy yelled, both he and Chica giving a Bonnie a glare that made him wish that he wasn't in a corner.

"Well, to be fair, you two and I went up against three killers, one of them the Demon of Sloth who holds no sympathies, another one holding the mindset of a delusional tailor shop owner who killed a family of four and the mindset of a God with the memories of Elluka Clockworker who became a sorceress and was pretty temperamental and used magic when she was pissed to solve her problems. And we hoped to ambush them. We were just asking to die," Gallerian said casually. He wasn't even angry. He also wasn't shocked. Though he was upset that he died so early, he wasn't surprised.

" _ **Margarita questions her sanity**_ _._ With Eve taking a backseat drive in the lass' mind, and with what she did in her first life, I'm be not very surprised. _**Allen receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.**_ Of course he does. _**Three cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Well, it sucks that ye guys are already dead," Foxy remarked, looking at Chica, Freddy, and Gallerian. He comforted the now upset Chica as Cherub hit proceed.

* * *

 **Night 1**

" _ **Goldie sees fire, but stays hidden.**_ I'm doing what is probably a wise decision. _**GEAR is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.**_ Ouch," Goldie said.

"Meh. GEAR technically isn't human. He'll be fine," Gallerian said with a shrug.

" _ **Foxy, Allen, Gretel, and Gertrude sleep in shifts. Irina, Kiril, Conchita, and Riliane tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.**_ I guess Kiril is making up for stealing his sister's stuff. _**Kayo tries to sing herself to sleep.**_ Since I'm a Vocaloid, I wouldn't be surprised," Kayo said. When she read the next one to herself, she had to cover her mouth in order to not full on burst out laughing. The others raised an eyebrow. Cherub offered to help ease everyone's confusion.

" _ **Bonnie dies of dysentery."**_

"WHAT?!" Bonnie screamed as the other animatronic's laughed, and a few of the Vocaloids.

"Karma's a b*tch," Chica said, grinning. Once everyone calmed down, they continued reading.

" _ **Cherub tends to Adam's wounds.**_ Don't know why the h*ll I would do that. _**Mothy looks at the night sky.**_ Mothy, are you just wondering why the h*ll you're in this mess?" Cherub asked the black-haired man.

"Absolutely," Mothy answered.

" _ **Margarita receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor**_ _…_ Eve just told me to blow everyone to the Hellish Yard. It doesn't work that way, Eve. _**Eve and Hansel talk about the tributes still alive.**_ They're probably just spitting back fire at one another," Margarita guessed.

"You're probably correctly!" The animatronics jumped when they all heard an unfamiliar voice. That's when they saw her.

Another apparition was standing not too far from Margarita. She wore a simple white silk-like dress, and bore a bit too much resemblance to Margarita. Though there was an aura around her that made other want to fall asleep. This was Eve Moonlit, the Original Sinner and the Demon of Sloth.

"Oh yeah. Forgot that you can do that, but you chose not too because you find that doing that is boring," Margarita casually remarked. The other tealette simply smiled sweetly.

"We are technically the same person, Margarita. It shouldn't really surprise you that I would do something like that," She said.

"…" None of the other animatronics made any move to greet Eve. They all thought she was pretty terrible for abandoning Hansel and Gretel during a famine. After hearing about all the things she's done, and the fact that she's the Demon of Sloth, they don't plan on messing with her.

" _ **Nemesis tends to Seth's wounds.**_ Since Seth convinced me to take revenge on Gallerian and evidently destroy Evillious, I probably hold _some_ respect for him… Even though he's a capital A *sshole who should've died in the explosion," Nemesis seethed. Everyone was wise not to argue with her.

" _ **Crypton questions his sanity.**_ I'm not shocked, seeing as what I have to deal with each day, _"_ Crypton muttered.

* * *

 **Day 2**

" _ **Riliane travels to higher ground.**_ I'm probably trying to find an advantage point. _**Gretel tends to Irina's wounds.**_ Gretel is weird like that. _**Kiril travels to higher ground. Nemesis receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor**_ _,_ " Riliane read.

"Considering MA had Eve's soul in it, and this is long after the Toragay Serial Killings, I have a bit of medical knowledge thanks to my mother," Nemesis said off handedly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you poisoned someone, like Eve did while she was Margarita…" Gallerian grumbled. Eve suddenly glared at Gallerian, who jumped.

"What was that, Gally?" She asked, using an unheard of nickname for Gallerian for the animatronics to hear.

"Gally?" Bonnie asked, trying not to snicker.

"N-nothing!" Gallerian quickly said, hoping Eve wouldn't curse him or anything.

"Good," Eve said. She then regained her calm expression and turned back to the TV screen, making all the others shiver at how she did that so quickly.

"… Moving on. _**Allen camouflages himself in the bushes.**_ He's probably plotting murder or something," Irina said. Allen glared at her, causing her to say, "Oh come on. You probably had some instinct of murder after killing your stepdad."

"No, I did not."

"This discussion is over. Moving on! _**Cherub explores the arena. Seth chases Adam**_ _,"_ Riliane quickly said.

"I find that greatly ironic," Crypton remarked. Everyone, even Eve, had to agree with him.

" _ **Margarita discovers a cave.**_ Great place to hide. Terrible Wi-Fi though. _**GEAR travels to higher ground. Mothy and Eve work together for the day**_ _,"_ Margarita said. Eve raised an eyebrow at the last one.

"Since I am the one who created your story, and I can decide what pretty much happens to you, I can kind of see why you would team up with me temporarily. Wouldn't want to end up out of existence, since I seem to be a bit too accurate with the series," Mothy theorized. Eve didn't object. Cherub continued to read for everyone.

" _ **Crypton scares Conchita off."**_

"How?" Crypton asked.

"Well, you **do** have a bow and arrows. Even I know not to mess with an archer who has great accuracy," Conchita answered. Everyone blinked, surprised that Conchita actually sounded intelligent. Awkward silence ensues, until Goldie raised an eyebrow at the screen.

" _ **Hansel scares Goldie off?"**_ He asked, looking at the Vocaloids for an answer.

"He's a seed of malice, literally he's called that in the song Boy of the End: Hansel, he's reborn countless number of times and will continue to do so, has memories of all his previous lives, and he was also the one who decided that Evillious should just explode. He's the Apostle of not only the end of humanity on Evillious, but also on all Earth. He's also able to pull an AK-47 out of nowhere. Don't know how that last one happened," Kayo answered. This caught the animatronics off guard. Along with Eve

"Wait, Hansel can pull out a gun from nowhere?" She asked.

"If you weren't trying to sleep so much, you would be able to see just how much he was able to do." Eve glared at Kayo, who merely continued to look at the screen and read where Goldie left off.

" _ **Foxy sprains his ankle while running away from Gertrude.**_ Probably a wise decision to run away from Gertrude. She will swallow you whole if she wanted to. _**Kayo explores the arena.**_ Probably trying to find a good place to hide, or food, or water, or all the above. _**One cannon shot can be heard in the distance**_." The last one had Kayo snickering. Irina raised an eyebrow, until she realized why her sister-in-law (though the marriage between Elluka and Kiril never happened due to Project MA (for the most part), they call each other that) was laughing and giggled. Which was odd.

"Bonnie was the only to die during all of that." Once Irina said that, the others started snickered. Except for Bonnie, he hung his head in shame.

* * *

 **Night 2**

" _ **Goldie stays awake all night. Allen begs for Conchita to kill him. She refuses, keeping Allen alive…**_ I'm probably done with dealing with everything that I've gone through," Allen remarked.

"Amen to that," Riliane declared.

" _ **GEAR questions his sanity.**_ Oh, **now** he's questioning his sanity?" Gallerian asked. This earned him a smack upside the head from Gertrude. Despite being an apparition, she can still inflict pain on people. Yeah, best not to mess with her and Eve. They maybe see through and ghost like, but they can still smack a b*tch. And when they did that, it really hurt. And it stung for about an hour at the very least.

" _ **Crypton sees a fire, but stays hidden.**_ Probably a good idea. _**Kiril passes out from exhaustion**_ _…_ Poor Kiril… _**Margarita sees a fire, but stays hidden**_ _._ Again, probably a good idea," Irina said. When she saw the next one, she had to put her hand over her mouth in order to prevent her from bursting out in laughter, shaking ever so slightly. The others were confused, until Margarita saw why Irina was laughing.

" _ **Nemesis taint's Eve's food, killing her."**_

" **WHAT?!"** Eve practically screamed. Everyone cringed. Eve's scream sounded like a banshee. Though Nemesis had a slight smirk.

"I swear, I have no power of jinxing!" Gallerian quickly said once Eve gave him a death glare. Let's just say that Margarita and Gertrude barely managed to keep Eve from lunging at Gallerian's throat. After they cooled down (though Eve swore that it wasn't over), they continued onward in their adventures.

" _ **Hansel loses sight of where he is.**_ He'll be reborn. He's fine. _Gertrude goes to sleep._ Probably a good idea. Kiril did pass out from exhaustion. _**Adam quietly hums. Riliane thinks about winning. Irina stays awake all night. Mothy receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, at least I won't starve," Mothy said.

" _ **Seth lets Foxy into his shelter**_ _…_ Why? Ye know what, never mind. I don't want to know," Foxy stated, shaking his head.

" _ **Kayo passes out from exhaustion.**_ There I go. _**Cherub goes to sleep. Gretel receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, looks like Mothy and Gretel aren't going to starve to death at least," Kayo stated.

"At least you all survived longer than Freddy, Gallerian and I," Chica remarked sadly.

"Don't worry lass. I'll go as far as I can for ye two!" Foxy swore.

* * *

 **Day 3**

" _ **Gretel is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Riliane constructs a shack.**_ Heck yeah! I have shelter!" Riliane cheered. A shack may not be much to cheer about for normal people, but these are the Vocaloids. Not to mention, a shelter is something big to be glad about in the Hunger Games.

"Glad someone is moving up in the world. _**Conchita and Nemesis split up to search for resources. Crypton thinks about home.**_ Probably to retain what sanity he has left," Bonnie commented.

" _ **Mothy questions his sanity.**_ Considering how I've gotten the Evillious Chronicles correct with history without having known about it one bit, I not entirely surprised," Mothy said with a shrug.

" _ **Kayo runs away from Cherub.**_ I may have the mind of a murderous tailor and a snarky God in a sorceress' body, but even I know not to mess with Cherub when he's a demonic satyr," Kayo stated. Cherub rolled his eyes at the last part.

" _ **Adam hunts for other tributes.**_ Congratulations Eve, you turned your husband into a killer."

"Thank you, Margarita!" Eve exclaimed. Margarita sweat dropped. As somewhat hilarious as it was, they really needed to teach Eve how sarcasm works in the new world.

" _ **Irina hunts for other tributes.**_ Shocking. _**Gertrude defeats Hansel in a fight, but spares his life.**_ Friendship may not apply, but alliances sure as h*ll do. Besides, I like my servants," Gertrude said.

" _ **Allen collects fruit from a tree.**_ I hope you're all right, young man," Freddy said sternly. Allen rolled his eyes again.

"I'm pretty sure I've not been all right since I got my head chopped off when I switched places with my sister," He muttered. Riliane couldn't help but snickered. He makes a very good point.

" _ **Seth travels to higher ground. Foxy tends to GEAR's wounds**_ _…_ How did that happen?" Foxy asked. No one bothered to answer.

" _ **Margarita receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.**_ She got even more explosives. Wow… Wait, Margarita, do you even know how to use explosives?" Freddy asked.

"What I learned is from video games. So, probably not," She answered with a shrug.

" _ **Kiril makes a wooden spear.**_ Well, at least my brother has a weapon. _ **Goldie camouflages himself in the bushes.**_ Probably observing something very interesting," Irina noted. When Cherub hit proceed, they were all surprised to see what was on the next screen.

* * *

 **Arena Event**

Everyone knew this wasn't good. They had no idea how exactly this wouldn't go their way.

" _ **A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena.**_ Well, good luck to everyone… And I'm not saying that because of this. _**Allen tries to save Gretel from being sucked into the hurricane, only to be sucked in as well,"**_ Allen read before hanging his head.

"Nooo! Why did you have to try and save my look-alike?!" Riliane said, hugging her brother. No one bothered to answer the question. It was kind of obvious why. He probably thought Gretel was Riliane. That, and Allen is like the nicest person around.

" _ **Goldie survives.**_ Well, at least someone from the FNAF Team is alive. _ **Riliane survives. Nemesis survives.**_ Shocking. _**Gertrude is incapacitated by flying debris and dies-**_ WHAT?!" Gertrude screamed. It wasn't as bad as Eve's scream, but it was definitely up there.

"Welcome to the Dead Club. Enjoy your stay," Freddy said monotonously.

" _ **Crypton survives.**_ Considering what happened during 1987, I'm not surprised. _ **Foxy is incapacitated by flying debris and dies…**_ Well, f*ck," Foxy said.

"And then there was one," Goldie said. He wasn't liking his odds of surviving.

" _ **Kayo survives. Irina survives.**_ What a surprise. The immortal sorceresses survive. _**Conchita tries to save GEAR from being sucked into the hurricane, only to be sucked in as well…**_ Conchita. Explain?" Cherub asked. Everyone was looking at Conchita as well, who merely shrugged.

"I probably wanted to be nice. What's wrong with that?" She asked. In truth, she probably would've done it because she knew that Gertrude had a fondness for GEAR. Though Gertrude is a bit of a tsundere when it comes to talking about it among others. It's like how she is fond of Hansel and Gretel.

" _ **Cherub is incapacitated by flying debris and dies."**_ At this, Cherub hits the desk and sighs.

"I'm out."

Margarita read the next one, and immediately found it ironic.

" _ **Margarita stabs Hansel, then pushes him close enough to the hurricane to suck him in."**_

"WHOA! WHOA!" Bonnie exclaimed, surprised that his partner would stab Hansel. Gertrude glared at Margarita. She then sighed and pointed at Eve.

"I blame her," She simply said. In all fairness, it probably was Eve's fault. She REALLY doesn't like Hansel and Gretel.

" _ **Mothy survives.**_ Both boys from the 1987 incident survive! _**Kiril is incapacitated by flying debris and dies…**_ Well, at least I didn't murder him," Irina said.

" _ **Adam stabs Seth, then pushes him close enough to the hurricane to suck him in.**_ Holy h*ll!" Gallerian exclaimed. Margarita looked at Eve with a raised eyebrow, who looked away whistling.

"I find that very ironic," Kayo said, smirking. She's actually quite glad that Seth is dead. And in a way that would make Shakespeare proud.

" _ **Eleven cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**_ The only one not to have died because of the hurricane was Eve," Nemesis pointed out. Some of the others laughed at this. Eve was kind of glad that Nemesis poisoned her now. It wouldn't' have been fun to have gotten sucked into a hurricane, or killed by debris, or stabbed and sucked into a hurricane.

"Can we say that the hurricane is the MVP of the round?" Riliane joked, causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

 **Night 3**

" _ **Goldie sees a fire, but stays hidden.**_ Probably a good idea. _**Nemesis, Mothy, Crypton, Riliane, and Adam sleep in shifts…**_ Wow," Goldie said.

"Well, at least if Goldie dies, it won't be because he was stabbed in the back," Chica said. At this, Freddy gave a sideways glare at Bonnie, who flinched slightly.

" _ **Margarita, Kayo, and Irina cheerfully sing songs together…**_ Well, the night ended fast," Cherub remarked.

"The three people who are more or less the souls that make up MA sing cheerful songs together. Why am I not surprised?" Gallerian asked.

* * *

 **The Feast**

" _ **The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**_ Well, at least the people running the Hunger Games are _somewhat_ nice," Foxy remarked.

"Though it seems that no one went to it. _ **Nemesis decides not to go to The Feast. Adam decides not to go to The Feast. Kayo decides not to go to The Feast. Goldie falls into a pit and dies,"**_ Bonnie read.

"D*mn. There goes Team FNAF," Goldie said. Despite their loss, the FNAF crew stuck around to see how this will end.

" _ **Mothy and Margarita decide to work together to get more supplies. Crypton decides not to go to The Feast. Irina convinces Riliane not to kill her, only to kill her instead."**_

"What?!" Allen yelled. He glared at the one who happened to have been reading that, which was ironically Irina.

"Well, guess who's NOT inheriting my shack!" Riliane exclaimed, glaring at Irina as well. The sorceress rolled her eyes.

"As if I wanted a poorly built shack…"

"HEY!"

* * *

 **Day 4**

" _ **Irina steals from Adam while he isn't looking. Mothy runs away from Nemesis.**_ That's probably the smartest thing I've done in a while," Mothy remarked.

" _ **Margarita questions her sanity.**_ With Eve in my mind, I'm not surprised," Margarita stated, crossing her arms. She was slightly annoyed now.

" _ **Kayo explores the arena. Crypton constructs a shack.**_ Now he has shelter. _ **Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance.**_ That was quick," Chica commented.

"With the hurricane pretty much wiping everyone out, the days and night have gotten shorter. It's going to happen," Kayo explained.

* * *

 **Night 4**

" _ **Margarita fends Crypton, Nemesis, and Mothy away from her fire.**_ Well, she does have explosives. I can see that happening," Mothy said.

" _ **Adam tries to treat his infection…**_ " Eve read. She then looked at Margarita, who sighed in response.

"No Eve, I'm not going to treat your husband's infection."

"D*mnit."

" _ **Kayo and Irina hold hands.**_ Awwww! Sisterly bond!" Gertrude exclaimed. Despite the fact that she's an apparition, she was hit in the face with a pillow. Twice.

* * *

 **Day 5**

" _ **Mothy collects fruit from a tree.**_ He at least isn't going to starve," Crypton noted.

" _ **Crypton defeats Kayo in a fight, but spares her life.**_ Thereby prolonging this even further," Freddy said. He had left the room earlier in order to get a soda and some popcorn that he shared with the other animatronics, since they might be stuck there for a while.

"How he even managed to defeat me in a battle, I will never know," Kayo said.

" _ **Adam shoots an arrow into Irina's head-**_ HOLY SH*T!" Riliane exclaimed. The others were shocked as well.

"…" Irina's mouth remained agape. She's not even pissed. She's amazed and shocked. Eve, meanwhile, was smirking, having a feeling that her husband will win this for them.

Once everyone recovered, they continued forward.

" _ **Margarita stalks Nemesis…**_ Well, that's creepy. _ **One cannon shot can be heard in the distance.**_ Therefore, Irina was the only one to die in that round," Nemesis said.

"Bonnie, you now have my sympathies. Sorry for calling you a coward," Irina said to the purple haired man rabbit. He nodded.

"Thanks. And you're forgiven."

Goldie wasn't sure if he was hallucinating Bonnie acting mature or not, but ultimately decided to ignore it.

* * *

 **Night 5**

" _ **Mothy, Crypton, Margarita, Adam, and Nemesis sleep in shifts.**_ Holy crap, that's like everyone but Kayo," Mothy remarked.

"Speaking of me, _**Kayo quietly hums,"**_ Kayo read. She was not at all surprised.

* * *

 **Day 6**

" _ **Kayo receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.**_ Not that it matters. The original vessel of envy was a spring, so have a bit of control over water," Kayo remarked.

" _ **Margarita and Adam split up to search for resources…**_ Well, since she looks disturbingly like Eve, and is technically Eve's soul, I can see how that happened," Goldie remarked. The others couldn't help but agree.

" _ **Mothy explores the arena. Nemesis sprains her ankle while running away from Crypton…**_ Well, he does have a bow and arrows," Nemesis pointed out. Crypton nodded.

" _ **No cannon shots can be heard in the distance…**_ This might take a while," Mothy remarked.

* * *

 **Night 6**

"Or not. _**Mothy bleeds out due to untreated injuries,"**_ Goldie read. Mothy merely sighed. He wasn't at all surprised.

" _ **Nemesis and Crypton sleep in shifts. Adam defeats Margarita in a fight, but spares her life.**_ Probably paranoid that Margarita wasn't Eve. _ **Kayo questions her sanity.**_ Something of which we all wonder every once and a while," Cherub said.

* * *

 **Day 7**

" _ **Crypton sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.**_ Probably a very wise choice. _ **Kayo questions her sanity**_ \- Again?! Really? That's twice in a row!" Kayo exclaimed.

" _ **Adam and Nemesis hunt for other tributes.**_ Well, seeing as Adam headshot me, and Nemesis is Nemesis, you three are f*cked," Irina said to Crypton, Margarita, and Kayo.

"Seeing as I believe myself to be insane, I wouldn't be surprised if Adam ended up killing me," Kayo said.

" _ **Margarita receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.**_ Stop receiving explosives!" Crypton yelled at Margarita.

"Margarita, use those explosives to send everyone to the Hellish Yard! One last chance!" Eve offered.

"Considering how long this is starting to take, I might consider it…" Margarita muttered before she read, " _ **One cannon shot can be heard in the distance."**_

* * *

 **Night 7**

" _ **Nemesis, Kayo, and Crypton cheerfully sing songs together. Adam thinks about winning. Margarita sets up camp for the night…**_ Well, that was pointless," Nemesis pointed out.

"I'm going to be taking a nap. Wake me up when someone wins," Foxy said as he laid back on the couch.

"I'm going to join him," Gallerian said as he reclined in the recliner chair. The others rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **Day 8**

" _ **Crypton questions his sanity.**_ How many times am I going to do that?" Crypton asked.

" _ **Margarita attacks Kayo, but Adam protects her, killing Margarita…**_ Well, so much for using explosives to kill everyone," Margarita said boredly.

"I think that Adam realized that you weren't me, since as Margarita, I didn't remember who I was until you took the Seventh Gift, which killed you," Eve theorized.

"Interesting theory," Margarita muttered.

" _ **Nemesis discovers a cave. One cannon shot can be heard in the distance.**_ And we are one step closer to finishing this," Irina said with a small yawn.

* * *

 **Night 8**

" _ **Crypton thinks about home. Kayo is unable to convince Adam to not kill her.**_ Well, I'm dead. He saves me from Margarita, only for him to turn on me and kill me," Kayo stated. She sighed as she laid back, careful not to wake up Riliane, who had fallen asleep next to her on the couch.

" _ **Nemesis is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.**_ Considering where I lived, I'm used to it," Nemesis pointed out.

"Harsh," Freddy remarked, frowning.

* * *

 **Day 9**

" _ **Crypton kills Adam for his supplies.**_ Well, at least the guy with the highest kill count is dead. Adam has life four kills under his belt. Eve, Bonnie, and Kayo have three, and Nemesis, (now) Crypton, I, and Irina have one kill," Margarita appointed out.

"Don't you love how the world works?" Goldie asked, trying to keep himself from dozing off.

" _ **Nemesis accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.**_ Probably took the explosives from Margarita's corpse. _**Three cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ ," Nemesis theorized. What happened next surprised everyone.

" _ **The winner is Crypton from District 9!"**_

"FINALLY!" Crypton yelled, so happy that their ordeal was finally over.

The others cheered. Foxy, Gallerian, Riliane, and anyone else who were asleep woke up and joined in on the cheers, congratulating Crypton for winning. They all decided to celebrate with rum, as per Foxy's suggestion, in order to try and forget their ordeal and just because they can. They all then made a vow never to do this again because of how long it took for them to finish and how frustrated they all got. Of course during that, Gallerian was knocked out by Eve. Looks like she held up on her promise after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I got so distracted, while doing this, it's not even funny. But I'm finally done. Honestly, the ironic twists and deaths were very interesting to me when I did the simulation. I'm so glad I did it. I also already did a simulation with the Toys involved because I couldn't wait. That one was just as interesting, if not more.**

 **Also, on Monday of next week, the computer I use to do my stories on is going to the computer store because a friend of the family there can get rid of the virus on the computer. I'm not sure how long it'll take, so don't panic. Hopefully I can find some other device to use so I can still work on my stories. I just thought I warn everyone ahead of time.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review, and please make suggestions on what the Animatronics and Vocaloid shall do!**


	6. Sneak Peek at Book Three

Well, after almost a week I got my computer back, and it's now fixed. Sorry for the wait! I haven't started on the next chapter yet and it will take a while for me to get started since I got another story I really need to work on, but I have come up with an idea to hopefully make up for my absence. Some snippets from the first few chapters of the next book in my FNAF x Vocaloid series, **Riliane and Allen's Night at Springtrap's**. But first, disclaimer:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy the following snippits:**

* * *

 _Allen drove the road roller up to the parking lot of the attraction. Honestly, considering that the name has Fazbear in it, and that's Freddy's last name, something is going to happen. But, when their old friend (whom they call Phone Dude by the way he speaks) called them asking if they wanted a job there, Riliane was all too willing to take the job as part of her 'not being a total b*tch' quota that she apparently gave herself after she was a princess in her previously life. Naturally, he got dragged along as well._

 _They would've spent the rest of their day back at the mansion, but Gallerian texted them, saying that the Toy animatronics are there, how they got there, and that there was currently a war going on in the mansion over which group of animatronics was better. At this, Allen and Riliane both agreed not to go back to the mansion anytime soon. So they simply rented a hotel room._

 _And now Allen's here, in the middle of the night, outside of a horror attraction based off of what happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, with his sister Riliane._

 _He can already tell that this was going to be a literal Hell._

* * *

" _ **Keep that air flowin'."**_

" _We're robots. We don't need air. Why do we need to keep the air flowing if we have no need for air?" Allen asked._

" _Let's just do it to humor him," Riliane said._

* * *

"… _Allen… Remember the trailer for the third FNAF game? That golden Bonnie whose name is apparently Springtrap?" Riliane asked._

" _Yeah, why? … Oh…" Allen said, remembering how freakishly similar the hallways of that place was to the very horror attraction they were in right now. And the animatronic that was shown in the trailer…_

"… _My bad feeling from earlier just plummeted down in a straight line… F*ck," Allen said. You know it's bad when Allen curses. He never does it unless really angry, really terrified, or he just doesn't care. In this case, it's the second one._

* * *

"… _Um… Riliane? I think we're in a lot of trouble right now," Allen said, sounding a bit terrified. Riliane immediately looked over, having rarely heard her brother terrified, and paled upon seeing what he saw._

"… _How do we make it go away?" She asked._

" _I don't know. That's the problem!"_

* * *

" _Riliane!" Riliane looked over, and she too almost jumped. Almost completely covering the camera was the face of BB. He lacks eyes, and has two white buttons. He also looked charred, or burnt. He also wasn't holding his sign, or any kind of balloon for that matter._

" _What the h*ll-" Before Riliane could finish, the camera monitor suddenly put itself away. And standing behind it was the very same BB they saw on the camera, except with glowing white irises. It suddenly jumped at Riliane and Allen, his mouth opening as it screamed. Riliane and Allen closed their eyes, Riliane screaming as she grabbed onto Allen for safety._

* * *

"… _Ugh, it's smells like a rotting corpse or something," Riliane said a few minutes later, not taking her eyes off of the gold-like animatronic._

"… _Maybe that's where the guy who was supposed to be doing this ended up," Allen remarked. Riliane shivered at the idea, though she still didn't take her eyes off of the animatronic. It almost looked like it was smirking at the moment, as if it knew a secret that they didn't know._

* * *

" _ **I-I am S-Springtrap…"**_

* * *

Yep. That's all I got. I won't say which snippet is from what chapter, or how many chapters I have as of right now. You'll find out when I finally post the story. I'm not sure when that'll be though since I've got another story to worry about. I'll figure it out eventually though. Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review!


	7. Town of Idiots

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix! In this chapter, we go through a hilarious game of Town of Salem, a game I have a lot of experience with. This will be interesting. Let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Town of Idiots**

 **Alternative Title: The Beginners Guide to Deception, Murder, and Idiocy**

 **Other Alternative Title: The Game that Breaks Families…**

As Gallerian helped Bonnie give the animatronics presents all game invite requests in the game Town of Salem, and while they all waited to get in the lobby, Goldie couldn't help but wonder how they ended up in this situation.

It all started when Margarita asked them if they found an online browser game called Town of Salem. They cautiously said no, hoping this wouldn't end up like Minecraft. Margarita simply nodded and brought them all willingly into the game room, where Gallerian, Kayo, and Nemesis were waiting. The four calmly explained to the guys the basics (game play wise) and got them all set up. Surprisingly, they managed to get accounts with their actual names. Meaning Goldie got Golden Freddy, Freddy got Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie got Bonnie the Bonnie, and Foxy got Foxy the Pirate.

The four then decided that they were going to help the animatronics by giving them advice. Gallerian volunteered to help Bonnie, Kayo sat next to Foxy, Nemesis watched Freddy, and that left Margarita to help Goldie. Goldie didn't mind. Margarita was nice, despite the fact that it also meant that Eve was going to now talk to him probably as well. Chica couldn't join, because she was too busy cooking with Conchita, and the animatronic sent to get her (Foxy) didn't want to bother her. Soon they were all ready to join a lobby.

"Okay, before you guys make a lobby, what will be the name theme for this session?" Kayo asked. Foxy raised an eyebrow.

"What do ye mean?" He asked.

"When the game starts, you'll have the option to use a different name. Sort of an identity protection so your friends can't find you. The names can be pretty much anything, though there are a few no-brainer rules about making a name. If you don't choose a name, you'll get a generic name. Though, those guys sometimes tend to die first, as well as whoever is in the number one spot," Nemesis explained. Freddy nodded.

"Well, in honor of Chica since she couldn't be here, how about we do some food names? Maybe something along the lines of pies and cakes," Goldie suggested. The others considered this and nodded, Foxy nodding almost immediately.

"All right, now it's time to join a lobby. Luckily, we're doing classic mode, so as the host, all you really need to do is wait for the lobby to be full before starting the game," Gallerian said. Bonnie nodded and made them join a lobby. People started to pour in. One person even asked, in all caps, if they were really the FNAF crew. The animatronics looked at each other. Goldie then decided to respond in the best way possible.

 **Golden Freddy:** Yes, it's us.

Everyone snickered at the obscure reference to the line "It's me" as the fangirl practically screeched in the chatroom (even though that's kind of impossible). Once the lobby was full, Bonnie pressed the start game button. Sure enough, they were all taken to a new screen where they can pick a name. Goldie decided to go with Apple Pie.

 **(A/N: If any one of you have seen the YouTuber** **ChilledChaos** **play Town of Salem and (more specifically) part 48 titled "PIE WARFARE!", then you know where this is going to go. This particular episode inspired this chapter after all.)**

When the countdown ended, the screen told him he was a Framer. Margarita leaned in and whispered to him. They made it so that everyone was a good distance away from one another, no one would be able to tell what anyone else is whispering.

"The Framer is a part of the mafia. You basically make someone else look like they're a framer if they're investigated by an investigator. Not sure about a sheriff. We never were able to test out that theory. The goal of the mafia is to kill anyone that will not work for you… which is basically everyone else. Jesters and executioners can win with you. I'll tell you what they are when we come to that," Margarita explained. Goldie nodded as they all got into a morning discussion, allowing everyone to see the name list. They couldn't help but snicker again. Here's the list of people to get an idea as to why they snickered:

1: Hipy, 2: Apple Pie, 3: Desdon Nighten, 4: Yellow n Vanilla, 5: Dark Pit, 6: Alive, 7: Tiramisu Cake, 8: Red-Velvet, 9: Simosorumin, 10: I love dogs, 11: Aragon, 12: Moriarty, 13: Pumpkin, 14: Goasback, 15: Alamode

Yep. Those are the names of the towns' people. Goldie looked to see who was in the mafia. Moriarty, in spot #12, was the Godfather while Alamode, in lovely spot #15, was the Mafioso. Margarita whispered that the Godfather basically was the boss and ordered the Mafioso to kill people. The Godfather, or GF for short, couldn't be killed at night unless by the Jailor, Veteran (Vet), Werewolf (WW), Arsonist (Arso), or the Jester if he's hung (she quickly explained what each role did, which was kind of a no-brainer). He was also told that he can win with the Executioner if they get their target hung, or they become the Jester if their target is killed during the night, or the Witch, Amnesiac, and/or Survivor.

Almost immediately, Simosorumin left. Tiramisu Cake responded.

 **Tiramisu Cake:** DON'T LEAVE

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** But we hate cakes **.**

 **Tiramisu Cake:** BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SH*T JOB OR SOMETHING.

Bonnie laughed when he read it. That's when it turned into night mode. Before the game started, they all worked out a secret code to call each other out in case there's more than one of them in the mafia. The code word: Living Tombstone. They made the first FNAF song their code word. This is their way of saying thanks for starting a flurry of FNAF songs. That, and their very first FNAF song is stuck in everyone's heads at the moment.

"Type in the first part of the code word," Margarita whispered. Goldie nodded.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Living

 **Alamode:** Tombstone

 **Apple Pie:** Holy sh*t. Freddy? Foxy?

As this took place, GF Moriarty ordered Alamode to kill Dark Pit, and as Bonnie laughed at something. Everyone was too busy though.

"Advice?" Goldie whispered to Margarita.

"Frame some random person who isn't going to be killed by the Mafioso or already gone, and hope and pray that it isn't a veteran going on alert," She whispered back. Goldie nodded as he clicked I love dogs. That's when Bonnie stopped laughing.

"I already hate my role so f*cking much," He said. Gallerian breathed out a sigh of relief. The night ended without an answer to Goldie's question.

"None of us died. I'm impressed. One of us usually dies on the first night more often than not, even with less of us are playing," Kayo said with an amused smile. That's when morning rose, and everyone came out of their digital houses. Simosorumin was dead (no surprises there) and so was Dark Pit. Nemesis snickered.

"I think either the SK and the Mafia got the same guy, one of those guys are idiots, or one of them just didn't do anything," She theorized. Gallerian, Kayo, and Margarita chuckled at this. The animatronics remained silent. That's when it was revealed that Dark Pit was _brutally_ murdered by both the Mafia and the SK. This caused everyone to laugh for a short bit. Their will said that they were apparently going after Apple Pie/Goldie.

"I wonder why no one liked Dark Pit," Margarita pondered as the death note came up:

"' **SO MANY CAKES FOR ME OT EAT, GUESS WHICH ONES I'M GOING OT BEAT** '," Goldie read, trying not to laugh. That death note was unexpected. That's when it was revealed that Dark Pit was a Lookout.

"Sh*t. You need to come up with a good lie to throw off any suspicions on you," Margarita whispered.

"Just say you were too busy jerking off to kill or something," Eve suddenly whispered, appearing out of nowhere. She said that so casually, as if it was normal or something. Goldie turned red from embarrassment as Margarita quietly hissed at Eve, also turning red for the same reason. Luckily, no one was paying attention as the game revealed that Simosorumin was an escort.

"Escort isn't a bad role. Why did he leave?" Kayo asked out loud.

"Maybe he likes to f*ck with everyone in the game by not helping, and what better way to piss everyone off than by leaving the game with a decent role?" Gallerian theorized. Goldie knew he had to come up with something to throw off any and all suspicion on him. So he decided to go with what Eve told him. It's so ridiculous and stupid that it might actually work. He also had no time to think of anything else.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Okay, look, I saw he went and visited me… but I was busy jerking off. Too busy to kill. If anything he died because of that sight.

Goldie's face was luckily no longer red. Margarita stayed red however, and covered her face with her hands, and Eve put her hands over her mouth in order to prevent her from bursting out laughing.

"So…. Is anyone here Apple Pie?" Foxy asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at everyone. Everyone shook their heads no, with Goldie, Margarita, and Eve doing their best poker faces. It somehow worked, seeing as Foxy didn't bat an eye before looking back at his screen.

 **Tiramisu Cake:** It's probably pie… He's not a cake. :P

A ridiculous reason, which hopefully bought Goldie time.

 **Tiramisu Cake:** I don't really know :P

Goldie let out a silent sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

 **Moriarty:** I mean red velvet is a type of cake

"So, does that mean we're killing Red Velvet?" Bonnie asked. That's when the voting phase went up, and almost immediately Hipy voted for Apple Pie. Goldie bit his lip, quickly typing.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** APPLE PIE DOES NOTHING

Hipy changed their vote to Aragon, but then Alice and Goasback voted for him. Goldie then began to type in a spastic manner.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** No proof

When two more people voted, he became more panicked.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** NO PROOF? THIS IS BLASPHEMY. I LOVE CAKE AND PIE.

"This is quite the random lynch," Goldie remarked as calmly as possible, hoping to throw off any suspicion that Apple Pie could be him.

"No kidding. I mean, just because the lookout died while watching him doesn't mean he's at fault for anything. I'd say he's just a guy in an unfortunate position thanks to a series of unfortunate coincidences," Freddy agreed. Luckily, night came around and he was saved from being lynched.

"Well, I'm going to get shot tonight," Goldie said as he looked at the mafia chat.

 **Alamode:** Living?

"Yeah ye are. It be kind of obvious that ye are Apple Pie by the way ye are frantically typing," Foxy remarked as Goldie replied to Alamode.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Tombstone. YOU C*NT.

"What should I write in my last will?" Goldie asked.

"I got it. **I hate all you f*cks** , but all caps," Eve suggested. Goldie laughed and did so while the others chuckled.

 **Alamode:** It's me. It's me. It's Bonnie.

"…. F*ck," Goldie whispered to himself. Eve giggled to herself at this.

"Respond," Margarita whispered. Goldie nodded.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Great…. f*cking great

Goldie looked up and at Bonnie and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh, along with Gallerian. They couldn't be more obvious.

 **Alamode (Bonnie):** Ha

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Kill Aragon

Goldie decided to add to his will and typed, while saying, **"Leave me alone…. I like Pie."**

"Do you like pie?" Kayo asked.

"I do," Goldie replied, and he wasn't lying. Bonnie voted to kill Aragon while Goldie framed Goasback. Goldie let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was attacked but healed.

"Someone attacked Goldie but he got healed," Margarita announced. Morning came and it showed that Aragon and Tiramisu Cake were dead. Aragon wrote this in their will:

 **Doc**

 **n1- Hipy: not attacked**

 **n2- Apple Pie:**

Well, there's the person who healed Goldie.

"Oh, they got killed for healing you!" Nemesis said. Goldie laughed nervously.

"Ah, h*ll!" He said.

"In the words of Ron Simmons, D*MN!" Gallerian said. Tiramisu, turns out, was the Sheriff, and had investigated Apple Pie on the first night. They wrote that Goldie was either Mafia or Framed. They were investigating Red-Velvet the night they were killed by the SK. He also had a side note that said that he was that suggested the cake theme. The death note was the same as last time. Goldie, meanwhile, was typing what he was going to say to the townspeople. He couldn't actually say anything in the chat log unless he was dead, according to Margarita, so he waited until the game went was in discussion mode to speak.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** I was attacked and healed… And I know the Doctor is dead. But if he was alive, he would confirm. Please… believe me.

"Is it possible you were attacked by the Vig?" Freddy asked.

"I-I don't know! All it said was that I was attacked and healed," Goldie said. He noted that Red-Velvet said that they were next as he typed.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** There is a Vig going around just shooting innocents. So be careful.

 **Pumpkin:** Yeah.

Hey, there's someone on Goldie's side! That's a plus from the day before.

 **Red-Velvet:** but wouldn't they commit?

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** No, of course not.

 **Alamode (Bonnie):** He failed this city

Everyone laughed at that. Bonnie made sure that none of the others were looking and flashed Goldie a grin and two thumbs up. Goldie acknowledged him with a nod. That's when, as soon as it was time to vote, Goasback and Hipy voted for Goldie.

"OH, COME ON!" Goldie yelled. Bonnie came to his defense and voted against Goasback, the first one to vote against him this time around. Luckily, no one else voted.

"I've got such a boring role. I can't do anything at night," Freddy complained as it became night.

"Are ye a medium, captain?" Foxy asked.

"No," Freddy said casually. Goldie then noticed that Alamode/Bonnie was hauled off to jail. He tried to keep his surprise in, but he couldn't.

"Are you in jail?" Foxy asked.

"Uh, I've got some explaining to do," Goldie said, quickly realizing that he needed Bonnie to understand where this was going.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Play along, dude. Confuse them!

Gallerian whispered something into Bonnie's ears, and the bunny nodded from the other side of the room. Luckily, not much else happened.

"Wow," Bonnie said once the night ended, which was a good sign that he didn't get executed. He then said, "I got hauled off to jail for some reason."

"Wait, you were jailed?" Kayo asked as it turned into day. Red-Velvet was the only one dead.

"He got jailed for some reason," Gallerian said.

"…. Goldie. Margarita. Eve…." Freddy said, looking at the three suspiciously.

"Explain yourselves," Nemesis said, also looking at the three suspiciously.

"Goldie just said that he was jailed!" Foxy exclaimed.

"No, no! I got jailed, and I don't know why. I guess it was because I voted for Goasback or whatever his name is? I don't f*cking know," Bonnie exclaimed. Goldie slammed on the table near him with his fist, which surprised everyone.

"Okay, what bullsh*t lie are you spinning?!" Goldie asked as it was revealed that Red-Velvet was actually the Jester, according to their will.

"No, I actually got jailed!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Okay, repeat, word for word, what the Jailor said," Kayo said.

"Dude, the Jailor said jack sh*t! That's the thing!" Gallerian exclaimed as it became time for discussion in the game.

"I'm actually incline to believe that because the Jailor jailed me before and also said nothing," Freddy said.

"He is telling the honest truth here," Nemesis said. Goldie nodded slightly and looked at the chat log.

 **Desdon Nighten:** Im sherif guys apple pie is mafia

"Point out that the sheriff is dead," Eve whispered. Goldie nodded as he typed, briefly looking at the list of roles and the roles of people who are dead. Eve was right. Surprisingly.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Sheriff is dead. I can post my log if you want.

 **Goasback:** im inspector apple pie got weapons

 **Desdon Nighten:** well im also a sheriff

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** n1: invest Aragon, ns – n2: invest Goasback – sus – n3: forgot…. Not sure what else I can do.

 **Pumpkin:** Lies

 **Desdon Nighten:** apple pie is part of mafia

"F*cking h*ll, Pumpkin," Bonnie said as several people started voting for Goldie as soon as they got the chance.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** BULLSH*T PUMPKIN! BULLSH*T! YOU'LL ALL BURN IN HELL!

Goldie was becoming very worried about this. This was not going his way.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** DO IT! F*CKING DO IT THEN! I HATE THIS TOWN ANYWAYS!

 **Pumpkin:** Jailor can confirm, I am investigator

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** AND I HATE YOU!

"Apple Pie is cracking," Nemesis said, laughing quietly to herself. Luckily, it switched to night before anyone else could vote. Goldie let out the breath he'd been holding in relief, and some of the others laughed.

"Can I see the laptop for a second?" Eve asked quietly. Both Margarita and Goldie raised an eyebrow, but Goldie let her use the laptop to type something.

 **Moriarty:** Who to kill?

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** PLEASE KILL SOMEONE WHO IS TALKING!

Eve let Goldie take back the laptop as Margarita whispered, "You know, you make a good point. A talking person needs to die."

"We shouldn't kill the investigator. We should leave Pumpkin alive. We should kill Desdon," Goldie whispered. The other two nodded in agreement. Bonnie was a step ahead of them as he voted to kill Desdon. Suddenly, the night ended before anyone could do much.

"… Huh," Bonnie said, sounding calmed. He changed his tune to surprise when, the next day, Desdon and Hipy were dead.

"Uh, I just realized something. There are three mafia members alive, along with a SK, and an Exe or Jester. I think it's safe to say that the town be f*cked," Foxy said. Everyone laughed at this. Well, it turns out that Hipy was the investigator, who was completely useless in his role and wrote nothing useful (or incriminating) in his will. For Desdon, he wrote in his will how, on night three, Goldie was mafia.

"Oh, it's not looking good for you three," Kayo said, looking over at the mafia triplet. Goldie knew he was probably f*cked at this point. It was so obvious.

"Oh! Remember how Pumpkin said that they were Invest? Point that out. It's very unlikely that they're the investigator, even with the Random Town role on the list," Margarita whispered. Goldie nodded, but thought of a better idea. Here's what was said immediately when it became discussion time:

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** I'm just saying it now. I'm investigator. Pumpkin will claim to be it as well. Just saying. If you hang me, just hang pumpkin afterwards.

 **Pumpkin:** I investigated Apple Pie last night and he works with knives :P

Goldie spoke, as he typed, " **IF YOU HANG ME. HANG PUMPKIN NEXT. CAUSE HE IS LYING. HANG BOTH OF US F*CKS!** " This caused Nemesis, Freddy, Foxy, and Kayo to chuckle. Gallerian laughed, and Bonnie was questioning him as he simply typed a question mark into the chat.

 **Goldie (Apple Pie): A** ctually, hang Pumpkin first so I can spit on his grave. Then hang me.

 **Pumpkin:** You're a lier.

" **YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL LIAR! YOU LIAR!"** Goldie yelled as he typed, causing everyone to laugh.

 **Alamode (Bonnie):** ' **I've heard the legacy of the Pumpkin Murder Gang**

Foxy read what Bonnie wrote before laughing. Kayo chuckled. When it came time to vote, Pumpkin voted for Goldie and, in turn, Goldie voted for Pumpkin. The vote became pretty split, as Goldie threw insults at Pumpkin. Eve looked at what he was typing at one point and burst out laughed.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** F*CK YOU AND YOUR OCTOBER! NOVEMBER IS FOR APPLE PIE!

"I love that!" She said before laughing again. Only one more vote was needed to send someone to the gallows, but sadly it never came and it became night. Everyone laughed, partially because of how close that was, and because of what Goldie wrote.

"I cannot wait to tell the others about this. This is going to be hilarious," Nemesis said, grinning.

"H*ll yeah it is!" Gallerian agreed, grinning as well. Goldie added to his will while Bonnie went to go kill Goasback… unfortunately for him… Well…

"F*CK!" Bonnie exclaimed, slamming the arm of the chair with his fist.

"You're dead?" Goldie asked.

"I got shot by the Veteran," Bonnie said, sounding a bit angry. Goldie immediately knew not to mess with Goasback. He is not touching Goasback. As it shown morning in the game, it was revealed that Bonnie, a.k.a. Alamode, was indeed dead, along with Alice.

"Wait, are you a bad guy?!" Freddy exclaimed.

"His will's going to speak for him," Gallerian answered for his trainee before adding, "All I got to say is, Bonnie did an excellent job for his first game."

In their will, Alice wrote that Apple Pie could either be Mafia or framed (which is ironic), and they also wrote that Pumpkin wasn't good, though they wrote a question mark as if not sure. Probably an investigator if they're lucky. But, nope. Medium.

"Pumpkin and Apple Pie are probably Freddy and Goldie, working together! I can see that happening!" Foxy exclaimed.

"We aren't working together. Not that I'm aware of," Goldie said casually. Bonnie's will soon showed up, and all it said was, " **Living…** " Yep. It definitely spoke for itself. Almost immediately when it became discussion time, Pumpkin and Goldie accused each other of being the SK.

"Can I just say that, Foxy is right about one thing? I'm Pumpkin," Freddy said, grinning. At this, everyone laughed, except for one. Goldie looked at him in shock.

"Wait, you're Pumpkin?!" He asked. Now he was shocked, pissed, and amazed. He was shocked that Freddy was the one trying to f*ck him over, he's pissed for that same reason, but he's also amazed because Freddy is doing a really good job of f*cking him over.

"You see? I told you all the Pumpkin Murder Gang was very vicious," Bonnie added, prompting a chuckle from Gallerian and the other veteran ToS players. Voting came around, and Goldie immediately voted for Freddy.

" **F*ck you, Pumpkin!** " Goldie yelled as he typed. Goasback also voted for him, but both Yellow n Vanilla and Moriarty voted for Freddy, sending him to the gallows. Freddy immediately panicked.

 **Pumpkin (Freddy):** I'm investigator

"Freddy, we all know that's bullsh*t! You and Nemesis are duel SK's and are good at it. Which makes sense, seeing as Nemesis happens to be one of the greatest SK's I've ever had the privilege to play with. So I don't trust either of you one bit!" Kayo exclaimed. Four people voted guilty on Pumpkin, except for Yellow n Vanilla. Freddy hung his head to hide his sadness as a shadow as his character was hung while Nemesis rubbed his shoulder. The others congratulated themselves, though Foxy and Kayo looked unsure.

"… Uh, you all do remember that there is always a possibility that Freddy is a Jester, whose goal it is to get hung so they can kill someone after death, right?" Kayo asked. Margarita, Eve, and Gallerian froze and went silent, while Goldie and Bonnie looked at each other, wondering if this was too good to be true, or simply just their paranoia.

That's when white text surrounded by red appeared in the chat.

 **The Jester will get his revenge from beyond the grave!**

"OH SH*T!" Goldie exclaimed. Freddy put his head back up, both he and Nemesis grinning. Freddy laughed maniacally, while Bonnie, Gallerian, and Margarita freaked out. Foxy and Kayo were cheering, glad that they didn't vote guilty, while Eve was simply just too shocked to speak. As soon as it became night, Goldie saw he was hauled off to jail.

"Okay, Freddy, my beloved brother, don't go after me! You know I'm Apple Pie! Don't go for me!" Goldie quickly said, hoping to at least buy himself some time as he typed to the jailer. Moriarty, in the meanwhile, chose to kill Goasback.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** Look, look, look, look… Can you save me from the Jester? He wants to eat me! PLEASE!

Eve, finally out of her shocked state, chuckled.

"I've got to admit, Nemesis and Freddy did a good job. Well done," She said, clapping. Freddy opened his mouth to say something, but Nemesis jabbed him in the stomach. If Eve Moonlit compliments you, just take it and say nothing. Even if you don't exactly agree with it, even if you think it sounds like insult. Just go with it. Because a compliment in itself is rare coming from Eve, unless it was to Margarita, or Kayo since she once shared a body with Elluka.

"Okay, can we make a request? Freddy, be a good pal and don't kill Moriarty, and instead kill Apple Pie," Foxy said. Goldie heard this, and from what he was hearing, it sounded like Foxy was possibly Moriarty. Possibly. He doubted that Moriarty would want him dead. Everyone immediately erupted in shouts, trying to persuade Freddy and Nemesis to kill this person or that person, and not to kill this person or Goldie or that person. It was hard to tell through the mess. Night ended, and Goldie sighed in relief when his screen didn't flash red.

"Freddy, who did you kill?" Bonnie asked. In the morning, it was revealed that Goasback and I love dogs were dead.

"Foxy… Who the h*ll are you?" Margarita asked, glaring at the animatronic fox and Kayo.

"Foxy is the SK of course!" Kayo answered.

"Of course, the other best SK gamer among us gets to help the actual SK!" Nemesis exclaimed. Kayo laughed evilly at this. Goldie smiled to himself, and when he looked at Bonnie, he knew that Bonnie knew. They had this game in the bag, seeing as Foxy is still alive, and so is the Godfather and Goldie. Two mafs verses an SK. It was revealed that Goasback was the Vet and that I love dogs was the Jailor.

"So… Foxy…" Goldie said.

"So… Goldie…" Foxy said.

"Before you continue, I just want to say that Goldie was hauled off to jail, and the jailer absolutely nothing. He didn't even decide to kill Goldie, he just did absolutely nothing," Margarita said.

"The jailer's an f*cking idiot. He hauled Bonnie off to jail for no reason and also did nothing," Gallerian remarked.

"He also did the same for me," Freddy said. Kayo sighed.

"Foxy, we lost. Freddy didn't kill the GF, the jailer didn't kill Goldie because he's a dummy who doesn't know how to do his role, and we killed the other townie- we've lost by default here. Two against one," She said, saddened. Foxy sighed too.

"… Can't you assimilate me, Goldie? We be good friends!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Assimilate into the grave," Eve said, prompting some long 'Oh's' from Gallerian and Bonnie. Sure enough, when it was time to vote, Yellow n Vanilla was voted up. He was voted guilty and hung.

 **Apple Pie (Goldie):** We saved the town!

"Yeah, you saved it from the idiots that were the town… Dear Levia, this sucked," Kayo grumbled.

"Aren't you technically Levia? Sickle did say that he gave you the mind of Levia to spite you," Margarita pointed out. The animatronics were confused.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Goldie asked.

"That's a story for another time…" Gallerian simply said. And thus, ended the crazy round of Town of Salem… Hopefully the next one won't be as chaotic. Or long.

* * *

 **A/N: OH… MY… GOSH! That took so long, I'm angry at myself for constipating for so long… Not to mention that Word was disabled for me for about a week or more after getting my computer back because my mom's subscription to Microsoft Office expired! And we're really tight on money right now, so I can't even have it for that long. Only about a month! I hate the fact that I didn't get a job sometimes… Well, that's unimportant for now. I finished this chapter!**

 **Soon, I hope and plan to be releasing the first chapter of Riliane and Allen's Nights at Springtrap's! Very soon! … Actually, I'm just waiting for someone to ask me about that in the comments. When someone does, get ready for a story where absolutely nothing is going to work with the Vocaloids. And I mean nothing!**

 **Thank you all for reading, and please review!**


	8. Twisted Minds

**Okay. I have something I want to say first.**

 **I have been… SO BUSY… that it's not even funny. I've been stressing over school because it's my senior year, I've been needing to go bowling, I've been on a writer's block, I've been more interesting in making drawing with bases on DeviantART… UGH! I SWEAR, THIS NORMALLY DOESN'T HAPPEN! I promise, as soon as I have finish posting this chapter and have edited the chapters for Riliane and Allen's story at Springtrap's (which should take a few hours at the least, a day at most), I will upload that story! I swear!**

 **Okay, glad to get that off my chest.**

 **Anyways, welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix! In this chapter, the animatronics play Twister the game (oh boy), and it's revealed that a certain Vocaloid is going to join the party soon! Kayo will not be amused. You'll see why!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Twisted Minds**

 **Alternative Title: How to 'Cheat' at Twister**

 **Other Alternative Title: … And the Game that Makes Families.**

It was about as average a day at the Vocaloid Mansion as it could get. Foxy was in the living room, watching TV with Bonnie, Goldie was looking at a magazine, Freddy was reading the newspaper, and Chica was coming back from the kitchen, with little snacks for everyone. Irina, out of sheer boredom, was with them, explaining that the others were playing a game that she had no intentions of being a part of.

"Okay, I have some news. Do you want to know it now and get it over with, or later so you can learn it with the others?" Irina asked as Chica handed everyone snacks. Freddy raised an eyebrow, lowering the newspaper to look at her over the top of the paper.

"We'll learn it now, thank you…" He trailed off, unsure of where this was going.

"Okay-"

"Is this one of those things like there good and bad news?" Bonnie asking, interrupting Irina. Chica slapped him upside the head before she sat down next to Foxy. Irina went silent for a few seconds, most likely trying to keep HERs from acting up, before sighing.

"No. This is just one piece of news that's bad and good, but more bad than good," Irina answered.

"This can't be good," Goldie said, closing his magazine book so he can look at the sorceress.

"Yeah, it's not. Long story short, Seth Twiright, the *sshole we told you about that makes other *ssholes hate him, is coming to stay here in about two days," Irina said. They animatronics immediately looked at her.

"… Wait, Seth Twiright who, according to the information you've told us both at the Pizzeria and just recently, is a God kin reincarnated into a human, who experimented and created his own human beings in order to spread malice/HERs, created your brother, Pale, yourself, and Meta, created the golden key that Nemesis has which is also called the Grim of the End, along with the Black Box Type S that was stuffed within a red cat doll that he gave to you after the Levianta disaster before running all the way to Elphegort and then dying, only to be reincarnated _again_ as the Demon of Wrath, who stood the side most of the time and let Adam Moonlit, who was leeching of the key, to do the dirty work, until he came upon Gumillia, in which he helped kill Pierrot before the explosion that fused your soul with Levia's and Eve to create Ma after you all were trapped in your Black Box Type S that was in the cat, the explosion having sent Seth flying out of the key and become a freaking mask, is coming here?" Foxy summarized.

"… Pretty much. It could be worse. It could be Ma. Gallerian would be hunkering down somewhere in the world that isn't here as soon as he heard that she was coming, even if he wasn't in the same room when the announcement was made," Irina said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"… You make it sound like that happened before…" Chica remarked.

"That's because it did. That's another story for another time though," Irina answered, shrugging again.

"It's so unfair, Kayo! You cheated!" The voice of Conchita yelled loudly from somewhere in the house. The animatronics raised an eyebrow and looked at one another, before they all looked at Irina for answers.

"… What exactly are they doing again?" Goldie asked.

"For some reason, Riliane thought it would be a good idea if they all play the game called Twister," Irina answered, shaking her head in disappointed. The animatronics all raised an eyebrow, not knowing that the game was about, causing Irina to sigh.

"Should we go check on them?" Chica asked.

"You can, just try not to let yourself get tricked into playing Twister with them. You will regret it. In fact, I'll come with you guys. Because why not?" Irina asked rhetorically, standing up from her seat. The animatronics stood up so they could follow her to wherever the Vocaloid were. They arrived in the theatre, where Conchita was yelling angrily at the rather calm Kayo. The Twister mat was laid out on the stage, where the others were huddled. The animatronics were curious as to the four rows of four circles, four of them being red, four of them being blue, four of them being green, and the last four of them being yellow. Riliane was holding a spinner of some kind, looking back and forth between the pinkette and brunette depending on who's speaking.

"Okay, what happened?" Irina asked, crossing her arms.

"Kayo cheated at freaking Twister!" Conchita yelled.

"How can I possibly cheat as such a game?" Kayo asked coolly.

"You caused me to fall by hitting my left wrist with your right foot! That's how!" Conchita retorted.

"Look, if I did, it was very likely an accident, and I'm sorry about it. But it's just a game. Get over it," Kayo assured her.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is Twister?" Bonnie asked. The arguing stopped, and all the Vocaloids besides Irina slowly turned to Bonnie. Before they all grinned, minus Allen, Cherub, and Margarita. Bonnie immediately regretted asking his question, and prepared for the worst.

"It's a physical game that uses your own body as the playing piece. You see the four rows of colored circles on this mat? The spinner that Riliane is holding is used to determine where the player has to put their hand or foot. It can land on either left foot, right foot, left hand, or right hand for green, blue, yellow, or red. Say you got right hand yellow, both you and the other player, since this is generally played by two people, have to put your hand on a yellow circle. However, no two people can have a hand or foot on the same circle. You will be eliminated if either your elbows or knees touch the mat," Kayo explained. It took a few moments to register this, but eventually Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, I'll play," He said. Irina groaned, shaking her head as she put it head in her right hand.

"He has very selected hearing, doesn't he?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Other times, he can't let common sense get in the way of a good challenge. He's a bit of a showoff sometimes," Freddy answered.

"And people why he doesn't like me, someone who constantly puts him down and attempts to crush his pride," Goldie added. Freddy nodded in agreement.

"Riliane will keep a hold of the spinner. And I volunteer Margarita as tribute- I mean, your partner," Conchita said. The tealette suddenly became flustered.

"W-What?! Why me?!" She exclaimed, glaring at the brunette.

"Because you're friends with him!" That was all that Conchita said. Poor Margarita, her face as red as Foxy's hair, ended up having to go against Bonnie. In Twister. The animatronics still couldn't see what the problem was. After getting a chair from the prop room, Riliane spinned the spinner. Once it landed, she grinned at what she saw.

"Right foot yellow," She called out. Both Margarita and Bonnie both moved their right foot to a yellow circle, both circles being right next to each other– and now the animatronics, including Bonnie, realized what all the fuss was about. The color of Bonnie's face quickly resembled Margarita's face.

"No backing down, Bonnie!" Nemesis called out, grinning. Bonnie gulped, muttering an apology to Margarita in advance. She nodded and muttered an apology back. Riliane spinned the spinner once more, and she almost laughed.

"Left foot yellow." Oh boy. This was already getting complicated. Both Bonnie and Margarita put their left foot on a yellow circle. The both had to stretch, because the ones immediately to the left of the circle that their right foot was on was occupied by the other person's right foot. Another spin.

"Right hand green." This one required some careful bending, and some strength to hold themselves up.

"I can clearly see why you didn't want us to get sucked into this…" Foxy trailed off, sparing a look at the woman who had warned them not too long ago.

"I was going to say, this is the game that makes babies due to all the positions one gets into with another person," Irina nonchalantly remarked. The animatronics, including Bonnie, and Margarita's faces flared up in embarrassment.

"Right foot red." This took careful maneuvering to do, but they managed. Within the span of a few minutes, they did right foot green, left hand yellow, left foot yellow, left hand yellow (Riliane was yelling at the spinner at this since the last three turns, this one included, were all yellow), left hand red, and left foot blue in that order. And yet, they have yet to fall to the ground. Neither one of them were planning to give up, but the positions that the two got into… well, I'll let the text speak for itself.

"You two are really good at this, I'm impressed," Gallerian remarked as the group watched the latest result of the last spin.

"I refuse to give up!" Bonnie exclaimed from under Margarita, who had somehow found herself hovering above the purple bunny.

"I too refuse to back down!" Margarita stated. Irina sighed, and then she paused, gaining a look similar to someone who just remembered something not to entirely important, before she smirked.

"By the way, did I tell you guys that Seth should be here tomorrow?" She asked. The animatronics were curious as to why she asked that. Until this happened.

"… WHAT?!" Kayo screamed. The others gained shocked looks. Out of complete surprise and shock, Margarita lost strength and fell on top of Bonnie, who fell out of surprise of having a whole new weight on his back. The animatronics, minus Bonnie who was recovering, immediately realized that Irina had asked that in order to end the game and ease Bonnie and Margarita's suffering. They also vaguely remember Irina saying something about needing to tell the others that.

"You heard what I said. Seth should be here tomorrow," Irina repeated, smirking ever so slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Nemesis yelled as Margarita and Bonnie got out of a pile and got up.

"Because I had just learned about it a few hours ago. We're in the same boat as to what day we learned about this!" Irina retorted, putting her hands up in defense. Kayo looked ready to burst. Someone had to step in.

"Okay, guys, we should all relax. Blowing our tops will solve nothing. Seth is coming, and he'll be here tomorrow at the least. Nothing will change that," Freddy said calmly, stepping in between Kayo and Irina. The pinkette glared at the brunette for a few seconds before sighing, defeated.

"… Well, with this – albeit it – very sudden piece of news, we should at least prepare. Both mentally and physically. Now," Allen calmed. The Vocaloids nodded.

"… Anyone else want to play Twister?" Conchita asked.

"No!" Everyone yelled. The glutton recoiled in shock, whimpering.

"You all don't have to be rude… I was just asking…" She muttered to herself. That was the last time that she was going to ask people to play a game.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow…. I really need to stop procrastinating and get to work. That's all I have right now. Other then I'm super sorry for this taking so long. The next few chapters will be revolved around Conchita's one Night at Freddy F*ckboy's.  
**

 **Conchita: I already hate it. You haven't even started writing the chapters yet, and I already hate it.**

 **That's probably a good thing. Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review!**


	9. Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 1

**Anyways, welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix: Five Nights at Freddy F*ckboy's Edition! In this chapter, Conchita finds herself at Freddy F*ckboy's for the night! The gluttonous brunette is not amused. Which is saying a lot for someone who's practically always amused at virtually anything and everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 1:**

 **Intro**

Conchita was met with darkness. This usually happened whenever she was about to have a very weird dream. Which actually didn't happen a lot, but it did happen about once every two weeks. It was around time for her to have an odd dream again. But, the thing that made this odd though was the fact that she felt very awake. A dream like that is usually a side effect of either her falling unconscious due to sleep deprivation (which has happened more times that she likes to admit) or from getting blackout drunk and falling asleep while drunk. Though as to why she was seeing darkness was a mystery.

 _ **Turn on night vision mode, dumb*ss,**_ Gertrude's voice echoed from her mind, sounding impatient and pissed.

 _You don't have to be rude about it,_ Conchita retorted as she internally turned on night vision mode for her eyes, thanking her lucky stars (what very few she has) that she was reborn into a robot. The first thing she was greeted with? A newspaper. One that looked very similar to the one someone would see at the beginning of FNAF. But this one was far different. For one thing, the Freddy in the ad photo had shades on. Ones that oddly looked good on him, yet gave Conchita an uncomfortable feeling. Then the things that were said next to the photo hyped up the uneasiness:

" _Freddy wants to have a hardcore night of debauchery but to do so he must sh*t on all of the cameras to prevent his detection. Git gud and join today! Please, please."_

… _I have a very bad feeling about this,_ Conchita thought to herself.

 _ **Relax! Remember, you've just finished playing Five Night's at F*ckboy's tonight, in one sitting, which took about five hours, while taking about five bottles worth of vodka throughout the play! This dream is probably just the neurons of your mechanical brain working with the last thing they remember to give you a dream. Besides, we all know you get weird when you drink a large amount of vodka. Well, weirder than usual anyways,**_ Gertrude reassured. Conchita sighed in relief. Gertrude was right. She had been playing that game without taking a break, except to fill her shot glass with vodka to drink it and to go get another bottle of vodka when the one that she was using became empty. Large amounts of vodka in her system did make her act strange. One time, she ate the entire tomato supply, and she was banned from having alcohol for a week before that ban was reduced to just having no alcohol around the main kitchen, before that was reduced to having no vodka while in the kitchen. So there was nothing to fear.

That was, until she lifted the newspaper and threw it away. She found herself in a dining area of a rather familiar looking pizzeria. She quickly sat up as she looked around. A lone bear – Freddy, Conchita realized – animatronic stood on stage with only a camera to keep him company up there. Around her were bunch of party hats on tables, and there was even that table against the wall right next to the stage and the exit door that served a dual purpose of serving cakes and Satan worshiping. Seth would be happy about that. Or he won't. Anything is unpredictable if it involves Seth Twiright in any shape or form. Even by word. But now's not the time to think about that.

It was a time to worry, though. Because the floor felt too real under her touch, her head was swimming around so much thanks to all the vodka she drank, the anger she felt from dying too many times was still as intense as when she finished, it all looked too real for her eyes to be deceiving her – everything about this dream was too f*cking real!

And that's when she heard it.

Or rather, heard _him_.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" A voice that she had become very acquainted with over the night asked.

 _G*d f*cking d*mnit,_ Conchita thought, frowning in both confusion and distraught.

 _ **Well… I'm sure this is a dream? I can't tell anymore,**_ Gertrude tried to reassuring say before giving up.

 _That's comforting,_ Conchita thought sarcastically.

 _ **Well, hopefully if you get underneath one of the tables in time, he won't-**_

"Who the f*ck are you?" Said the voice from earlier, interrupting Gertrude and causing Conchita to look in the direction of the voice. The Freddy animatronic was looking at her, appearing to be half-annoyed and half-amused. And- was that a bit of lust in his eyes?

 _ **-Son of a b*tch!**_ Gertrude continued, cursing a fair bit after that to make even Conchita internally cringe with what she was hearing. Conchita snapped herself out of it as she looked up at Fazbear, hoping she didn't look terrified, which she was. If this really is Freddy F*ckboy, he probably just wants to bang her or something

"Well, to answer your question, I'm Banica Conchita, but everyone calls me Conchita," Conchita explained. It's a start.

"How the f*ck did you get in here?" Freddy asked.

"Well, that's actually a very interesting story! I have no f*cking idea as to how I got here. Of course, I did drink about 20 but more likely 50 shots worth of vodka, so that might have something to do with it. Though, I feel completely sober right now," Conchita clarified, shrugging. Freddy sighed in exasperation. Twenty seconds into meeting someone, and Conchita's already annoying them. That's a new record.

"Well, whatever. I am going to sh*t on all of the cameras, regardless of your presence," Freddy said, sounding slightly irritated as he stepped off the stage and looked both ways, as if trying to decide which way he'll go. Conchita got up, dusting herself off.

"Any chance I can join on your little adventure? I got nothing else to do, and the doors won't open until it's the morning," She said. Freddy suddenly turned to her and narrowed his eyes. Conchita then realized her mistake, but it was a bit too late to take it back.

"How the f*ck do you know that?" Freddy asked. Gertrude told her what to say, and for once Conchita gladly took her advice.

"I've been in these types of buildings before," She answered. Freddy just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and turning away from her and looking towards the bathrooms.

"Fine, you can come with me. Just don't sh*t on me, and I won't have to f*cking kill you," He said before walking to the bathrooms. Conchita shuttered silently as she followed, keeping a few feet behind him. This was going to be one h*ll of a night.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to continue it, but I think I'll save the real action for the next chapter. I got other things I need to work on, after all. Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually doing Five Night's at F*ckboy's. I really can't. But, this is just so Conchita can have her own night with a Freddy gang (along with three to four others in the other F*ckboy games), since there are only four games made by Scott (I'm excluding FNAF World, because it seems to be separate from the main games). I'm excluding the Fourth Game for the moment because I plan on adding that into this story (with a special Vocaloid), and not to mention I got other things I need to seriously work on right now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that little introduction. And, don't worry guess reviewer** **Luk-kun** **. I'll have the gang play Werewolves of Miller Hollow (whatever the heck that game is), but as soon as I finish Conchita's Night of Debauchery, because afterwards I plan to add the Toy animatronics to the mix. Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	10. Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 2

**Anyways, welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix: Five Nights at Freddy F*ckboy's Edition! In this chapter, Conchita learns that RPG Combat systems aren't all they're cracked up to be, she explains everything about Gertrude and her powers in very brief detail, and Bonnie whines. The voracious brunette is nevertheless not pleased.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 2:**

 **Intro**

Thirty seconds after Freddy agreed to let her join her, and Conchita already doesn't like this version Freddy. Yup. And he didn't even have to do anything besides walk to the bathrooms. Conchita's pretty sure that the feeling is mutual though, so it's good… At least, she thinks it's good.

They soon reached the bathrooms, but Freddy stopped in front of the women's bathroom. Conchita raised an eyebrow. Her general memory of the game was vague, probably due to the alcohol that she had been ingesting at the time.

"… Well? Aren't you going to go in?" She asked. Freddy didn't look over at her.

"I cannot go into the women's bathroom. This would forsake my masculinity," He answered. He then turned around and said, "You go in there."

"F*ck that! I don't know what kind of sh*t is in there!" Conchita yelled. Freddy rolled his eyes, and Conchita oh-so badly wanted to kill him now. After Freddy checked the male bathrooms, they left and headed to the left of the Show Stage & Dining Area camera, right to where the backroom was. The first thing that Conchita saw was a faceless Bonnie that reminded her of the second FNaF games Bonnie.

"Oh sh*t," Freddy said. The next thing she knew, Conchita found herself in what she can only guess is the RPG battle screen. The entire background looked like the backroom from the first game's camera, in the foreground, standing in front of both her and Freddy was… a yellow party hat?

"… Seriously?" Conchita asked. She doesn't understand how or why they're fighting a defenseless party hat.

 _Conchita, it's an Alpha Party Hat, and it killed you about ten times when you first started the game. Dear Sickle, do I have to remind you of everything?_ Gertrude asked in an annoyed tone. Conchita paid no head as she saw a few new things. She saw her name right under Freddy's. They each had a Life bar, a Skill Bar, and another mysterious bar that was very small and green. Freddy had 334 life points, 139 skill points, and 5 mystery points. Conchita, meanwhile…

"How the f*ck do you have 998 life **{1}** , 296 skill **{2}** , and 325 mystery points **{3}**?" Freddy asked, staring at her points in surprise. Conchita, as surprised as Freddy, shrugged. Okay, so they have two options. Either engage or run. Run wasn't white, so that's probably not an option. So, engage is their only option. Freddy was the first to engage. His options were to **Scream** , **Skills** , **Guard** , and **Items**. Freddy chose to do scream, and then it gave Conchita the options to choose. Curious, she decided to check her skills and see what skills she got:

 **Skeleton March –** Conchita summons a small army of skeleton soldiers to attack her foe. More damage if Conchita has low health. Needs Glass of Conchita equipped.

 **Vulture Blasters –** Conchita summons two to three large skulls of vultures that each fire a beam of red light at her enemies. Enemies will experience a sansational feeling. **{4}**

 **Graveyard Umbrella –** Conchita sends out Gertrude, who stabs the foe with the amazingly sharp point of the umbrella.

Interesting, to say the least. She instead decided to just go for guard. Let Freddy take care of this one. Once she chose, the battle began.

 **Freddy screamed in the enemy's face! CRITICAL HIT! Alpha Party Hat took 261 damage! Alpha Party Hat is slain!**

… _**Well, that happened quickly,**_ Conchita thought, slightly disappointed that she didn't get to do her turn.

 _Yeah, that was far too quickly ended for my tastes. I was hoping for more bloodshed… Or confetti shed, whatever party hats are made out of,_ Gertrude added.

 **Freddy and Conchita were victorious! 200 EXP received! 5 Token(s) found!**

 **Freddy is now Level 2! Conchita is now Level 2!**

 _Well, at least you gained EXP for that! And you leveled up!_ Gertrude said, trying to encourage Conchita. That didn't make Conchita feel any better. While still on the battle screen, Freddy turned to Conchita.

"Who the f*ck is Gertrude, and what the f*ck is up with your skills?" He asked. Oh… Well, since no one would believe them if they told anyone, she's safe to tell them… Right?

 _Well, I'll leave this one up to you!_ Gertrude exclaimed. Conchita sighed. Why her?

* * *

 _ **After 10 minutes of explaining and re-explaining…**_

After an intense 10 minutes that felt more like an interrogation than an informative story, they finally got out of the battle screen. The ghostly apparition of Gertrude now stood by her side. Before Freddy could react, however, a very familiar laugh that Conchita has grown to greatly hate suddenly echoed throughout the room, coming from right where the party hat was. Looking there, Conchita saw BB with a swag cap, sunglasses, and a cigar in his mouth. Sickle would disapprove, for sure.

"HELLO FRIENDS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY THINGS?" The animatronic kid asked the two, the volume of his voice oddly high. Conchita merely blinked a couple times. But before she could respond, Freddy merely answered her.

"Inhale my dong, enragement child," He said, causing Conchita and Gertrude to put a hand over their mouths in order to not laugh. A few giggles escaped Conchita, however, and this caused Gertrude to let out a few, short sounds of amusement as well. After that, they were given three categories to choose from; **Parts** , **Skills** , and **Items**. Freddy was in control for this part, and he immediately went to **Parts**. After he was done, it was Conchita's turn. She too when to **Parts** , curious. There, displayed the options **Buy** , **Sell** ,and **Cancel**. Most of the items weren't highlighted, except for two items that both cost 5 tokens.

 **Small Pizza Shield –** A shield made out of f*cking pizza. Seriously.

 **Caffeine-Free Soda –** A caffeine-free soda with defense properties. What a f*ckup this place turned out to be.

Well then. She decided to buy a shield, since it would give her an apparent +4 in defense. They both went to their stats after exiting the shop. Conchita apparently had 77 **ATK** and a 44 **DEF** before equipping a pizza. Freddy once again looked at her in astonishment, but this time said nothing. The explanation might've helped with is his understanding.

The pizza is not all she has. There were slots labeled **Hand** , **Shield** , **Head** , **Body** , and **Fuel**. The **Glass of Conchita** was in **Hand** , the **Small Pizza Shield** was in, well, **Shield** , she had nothing for **Head** and **Body** , and she had **Freon** for **Fuel**. Freddy raised an eyebrow at this.

"F*cking Freon? Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"What? Freon's delicious," Conchita retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the Freon debate for later. We all got sh*t to do," Gertrude intruded. Freddy glared at the illusion, who glared back. This went on for a few minutes before Freddy sighed and gave up the unwinnable staring contest and turned to his left and walked away. Conchita and Gertrude followed, coming across the faceless Bonnie that the two had noticed earlier.

"FREDDY MY F*CKING HEAD IS GONE!" Bonnie yelled in a British accent, the volume of his voice being the same as BB's. Gertrude couldn't help but grin, and Conchita glared hat her. No. Not again with the British accents from her… The memories…

"Use one of the spares, you f*cking sh*t," Freddy retorted.

 _Freddy makes a good point_ , Gertrude silently said through the telepathic communication that she and Conchita have. Conchita rolled her eyes. She knew that his was part of the game, but she wasn't going to agree with Freddy. She wanted to make him suffer.

"BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Faceless Bonnie whined loudly.

 _ **Am I this bad?**_ Conchita asked.

 _No. You're bad in a difference sense, but this bad. He's kind of acting like Riliane in her first life_ , Gertrude noted.

 _ **True that.**_

"Let me guess," Freddy said, taking a pause before saying, "You want me. To go find your f*cking head."

 _Okay, were those pauses necessary?_

 _ **They were in the game, so, I think so? I don't know who these kind of things work.**_

"Yes," Bonnie replied in a thankfully normal volume. Freddy sighed, lowered his head, and shook it. Conchita could even hear Freddy roll his eyes.

"I f*cking hate you."

"The feeling is neutral throughout the room, I'm sure," Conchita said. Freddy glared at her, to which she returned fire with her eyes. Gertrude sighed as yet another glaring contest began. This was going to be an incredibly long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Wrote a lot of this yesterday and today. Stopped yesterday so I could play new games that I got. Either way, I'm now done.**

 **Thank you all for reading, please review, and have a wonderful holiday! If you don't have a holiday today, then have a fantastic and safe day!**

 **{1}** 998 is a reference to the year that Gertrude attended the 'trial' meeting the Master of the Court held, searching for the vessel of Wrath in the EC series.

 **{2}** 296 – The year that Banica Conchita was born.

 **{3}** 325 – The year that Banica Conchita died as a human.

 **{4}** The giant vulture skulls were inspired through an attack seen only near the end of the Genocide Run of Undertale. I won't spoil who makes it, but… Be warn, you will be greatly surprised at first if you don't already know about who has that attack and how they use it.


	11. Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 3

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix: Five Nights at Freddy F*ckboy's Edition! In this chapter, Conchita, well... I'll let the chapter explain. It could be worse. That's all I say. The ravenous chestnut-haired lady is nonetheless not unhappy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 3:**

 **Gathering Arms**

If there's one that Conchita remembered about this game, it's that the party hats in some areas of the pizzeria were incredibly tough. So, to combat that, she and Gertrude managed to convince Freddy to beat up a few party hats. It was easy after Gertrude said that beating up a lot of party hats will help him sh*t on the cameras without dying. So, after some grinding with the alpha party hats in the show stage and dining area and leveling up, they were ready to move on out.

" _"Freddy and Friends."_ What a f*cking joke," Freddy remarked upon reading a poster next to the stage as they exited the Backroom. Conchita rolled her eyes, while Gertrude silently shook her head.

"Okay, let's just ignore Bonnie's head crisis for a moment and focus on recruiting the others for our twisted little adventure," The apparition said, trying hard to not look annoyed. She failed, since she sounded slightly annoyed.

"Now that is an idea I can get behind," Freddy commented. Well, at least he was on board with the idea. After some arguing, they agreed to go to Foxy first. Conchita and Gertrude were a bit worried, since the hats at the cove were Gamma Hats they would be a lot harder to deal with, but Freddy was unaware of that fact and was, as a result, completely unconcerned. They entered Pirate Cove, and immediately heard Foxy's dum dum song. Freddy proceeded forward casually, while Conchita lagged a bit behind, her view of where the fox was blocked by Freddy. She could just barely see Foxy's glowing eye from behind Freddy.

"CAN'T A PIRATE MASTURBATE IN THIS F*CKING HOUSE?!" Foxy yelled angrily at Freddy in a robotic voice. Conchita verbally gagged while Gertrude turned a bit green, which is an amazing feat since she's a ghost.

"WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Conchita yelled, going to the wall to prop her arm against, hunched over to fake vomit. Gertrude thought she might actually vomit.

"Foxy, you dirty piece of sh*t, come help me," Freddy retorted, glaring at the fox. In response, Freddy got hit in the nose by the curve of Foxy's hook, causing it to squeak loudly. Conchita and Gertrude both jumped and gasped, covering their mouths in shock, and in order to hide their growing grins when they turned to see what had happened and realized what had occurred. Freddy stumbled back, surprised, before the curtains closed on him.

"F*CK OFF, FREDDY F*CKBOY!" Foxy shouted angrily, his voice only slightly muffled by the curtains. Freddy blinked a few times before slowly turning around, in turn caused Conchita and Gertrude to get the smiles off their faces.

"… We are going to burn Pirate Cove to the f*cking ground," He said sternly and angrily before storming out of the way. Conchita and Gertrude looked at each other, a bit surprised, before they followed the now angry brown bear. After Freddy beat the sh*t out of the locked kitchen door in order to vent some frustration and was unsuccessful in opening it, they went to the Supply Closet down the left hallway. In there, they found a chest that contained a **Lighter**. Freddy's eyes practically gleamed with delight, which is a remarkable achievement since he's an animatronic, and their eyes don't really change. They quickly went back to Pirate Cove, fighting some party hats along the way.

"Ok, time to burn this place to the ground. Conchita, hand me the lighter," Freddy said, holding out his hand for the object. After a few moments, he notices that he heard the sound of someone ruffling through something. He looked over his shoulder and saw Conchita looking through her pockets, and even going as far as to bring up the menu.

"… Um… We have a problem… The lighter is nowhere in the inventory," Gertrude nervously stated. Freddy stared at her for a few moments, before he looked horrified and angered.

"WHERE THE F*CK IS THE LIGHTER?!" He screamed. Conchita was about to panic when they all heard a familiar voice. Or rather, a familiar laughter. BB's laughter.

"… That son of a b*tch!" Conchita screamed. So, after getting some more tokens, they bought the lighter and a few upgrades, along with throwing a few obscenities at the balloon b*tch. After that, they went back to Pirate Cove, with Conchita tightly gripping it in her hands, looking over her shoulder occasionally just to make sure that the lighter doesn't get stolen again. Once they reached the curtains of the cove, Conchita immediately handed the lighter to Freddy so it wouldn't get stolen as easily.

"Ok, time to burn this place to the ground, FOR REAL!" He yelled before he flicked the lighter on and brought it to the curtains. The reaction was almost immediate. Every part of the curtains was lit ablaze, with Foxy screaming in the background. Very soon, they were able to fully see Foxy, standing in the ashes of his beloved curtains.

"RIP Pirate Cove," Gertrude remarked, faking sadness.

"Come with us, you *iffy piece of sh*t," Freddy said, sounding a bit irritated. Foxy merely sighed, and once Conchita explained everything she had told Freddy, he agreed to go with them. As long as Conchita paid for a new set of curtains. Since this was a dream, Conchita was perfectly okay with that. Plus, she's not the sinner of greed. That's Gally's job.

 **Foxy joined the party.**

They all decided to explore the building more. At the end of the West Hall Corner, right next to the office, the found a chest. Conchita offered to open it for the group.

"If there's no key in there, I'm going to sh*t-" Freddy started, but stopped when Conchita held up a **Kitchen Key**. Well, at least Freddy wasn't going to sh*t. They quickly headed to the kitchen door, fighting Alpha Party Hats along the way and leveling up along the way. When they entered the kitchen, neither Conchita nor Gertrude could see. But they assumed that Freddy and Foxy could. They appeared to do so in the games, so why not here?

"Chica, you nasty f*ck. Get out of the oven. That's inappropriate," He said. Okay, so maybe Conchita planned on going into the women's bathroom after all, in order to actually throw up. The images… She couldn't stop them. She tried to. But she couldn't. D*mn Cherubi corrupted her mind without even being in the same room as her… Or her dreams. Honestly she wasn't sure.

"Devour my hot bird *ss, Freddy," Chica replied in a female, robotic tone. It kind of reminded Conchita of Siri, except in a different tone of voice. Also, yep. Conchita was going to throw up. She was going to regurgitate her stomach and force it back into her body. Cherub definitely infected her with something. Or Sickle is doing this to her and is currently laughing at her misery.

 **Chica joined the party.**

After exiting the Kitchen, and after explaining everything that they had explained to Foxy, they headed to the female bathroom. Conchita offered to go into the bathroom with Chica. The chicken's response was exactly the same to Freddy's in the Kitchen, except she said Conchita instead of Freddy. When they reached the front of the female bathrooms, Freddy stopped.

"You go into the bathroom, Chica. I just- I can't do it- it doesn't work- it's not me," He said, struggling to say what he considers to be the right words. Chica's response?

"Devour my hot bird *ss, Freddy." It was in that moment, that Conchita remembered… That's all Chica says in the game.

… _**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUU- I FORGOT THAT SHE WAS STUCK ON A LOOP!**_

 _Conchita! Calm down! Relax! Just ignore Chica, and you'll be fine! I mean, you already know what she's going to say, so there is no reason to bother listening to her. Plus, it should be easy for right now since you're going to throw up._ Gertrude pointed out, trying to reassure Conchita. Well, it worked. As soon as she went into the female bathroom with Chica, she immediately went into one of the stalls and threw up. But, all she threw up was liquid that was put into the Vocaloid's stomachs to simulates a human's stomach acid, as well as some Freon. While this happened, Chica went to the end of the bathroom and found **Bonnie's Head Voucher** in a chest. When she recovered, she and Chica left the bathroom, the voucher in hand.

"Ok, I'm over it. I can do that now," Freddy said upon them reappearing. Foxy rolled his eyes, looking like wanted to say something but wisely not doing so in order to not get his *ss handed to him. However, upon trying to leave the bathroom, they entered the battle screen.

 _Beta Party Hats appeared!_

"Wait, HOW THE F*CK DOES CONCHITA HAVE THAT MUCH LIFE, SKILL, AND UNKNOWN POINTS?!" Foxy screamed upon seeing how high Conchita's stats were for the first time. Even Chica seemed stunned, her jaw slacked in utter confusion. Conchita herself still wasn't entirely sure about it either.

"My guess is that it has to do with my inhuman attributes? I don't honestly know myself," Conchita said with a shrug. Freddy choose to engage the party hats. Freddy went to **Scream** at **Beta Party Hat A** , as did Foxy and Chica. Conchita, however, went for **Beta Party Hat B**. Both Freddy and Foxy screamed at **Beta Party Hat A** before the **Beta Party Hat B** attacked Foxy, causing him 110 damage. The other hat did the same, only causing 89 damage however. Chica's scream was all it took for the first hat to go down, since Freddy had damaged it greatly due to being over powered.

Conchita then made her move, internally turning up her volume and adjusting her voice pitch before she screamed loudly at the **Beta Party Hat B**. The animatronics actually cringed at the sound of her scream and covered their fake ears (or imaginary if you're Chica). Even Gertrude cringed slightly, looking displeased. That was all it took for that hat to fall, wining them the battle. They gained 800 EXP, 20 tokens, and both Chica and Foxy leveled up to level 4. They also found a pizza slice, which was weird.

After training with a few alpha party hats, they went to the BB in the Backroom. They first bought some skills for Chica and Foxy, along with a few better weapons and better protection. Then they bought a few items, and then they used the voucher. Mostly because Freddy wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. Foxy, of course, eventually got annoyed, and in order to prevent him and Freddy going at each other, Conchita quickly went to the special offer in her option box for the little b*stard. Or tried too. BB didn't offer a special offer, which got everyone but Chica annoyed.

So, once both Freddy and Foxy punched BB in the face, they left the Backroom in order to find out how the h*ll to use the voucher. Conchita, in a spur of the moment, suddenly remembered that Party Hats, like the one she saw in the female bathroom, can open up BB shops when defeated. She managed to convince Freddy and the others that beating up those stray hats would get them stronger, and they might be able to intimidate BB to the point of giving them a special offer.

Once they were ready enough, they fought the Beta Part Hats in the female bathroom. They naturally engaged. Freddy did the skill **Top Hat Toss** , where he flings his top hat at the enemy, and he did it at Beta Party Hat A. Foxy did **Speed Share** , where he spread his speed to the rest of the party, making them all much faster. Chica did a **Pizza Pass** , which heals for 1000 HP, to Foxy, who had the least amount of health. Conchita decided to do the **Graveyard Umbrella** at Beta Party Hat B and, if you read the last chapter, the skill is where Conchita sends out Gertrude, who stabs the foe with the amazingly sharp point of the umbrella.

Foxy went first, spreading his speed to the others. Freddy then threw his hat like a boomerang, hitting the party hat twice. Beta Party Hat B attacked, damaging Freddy by 112. Chica healed Foxy, and Conchita sent Gertrude out. She appeared before the party hat before sticking the point of the umbrella right through the party hat, killing it. The others were surprised at Gertrude's sheer power, to say the least. After a few turns, the other party hat was down, as Conchita didn't have enough **Skill Points** to take them out with Gertrude or with anything else.

 **Freddy and co. was Victorious!**

 **800 EXP received!**

 **20 Token(s) found!**

 **Pizza Slice found!**

 **Freddy is now Level 8! Foxy is now Level 5! Chica is now Level 5! Conchita is now Level 9!**

As soon as they exited out of the battle, an annoying familiar laugh echoed throughout the bathroom, and BB now stood where the party hats once were.

"HELLO FRIEND. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY THINGS?" BB asked once again. Conchita controlled her anger in order not to punch the little b*stard in the face before they got what they needed.

"Inhale my dong, enragement child," Freddy said. When the shop window opened, Conchita was absolutely relieved to see that there was a **Special Offer** option. Man, is she good at remembering where stuff is in this twisted place!

"YOU HAVE A VOUCHER. I HAVE FOR YOU TODAY A FINE ITEM, FRIEND. IT WILL COST 10 TOKENS," BB asked. Conchita practically slammed on the **Yes** option.

 **Bonnie's Head was bought!**

"NOW F*CK OFF!" As soon as BB finished speaking, and after they bought upgrades from him, Conchita punched him in the face. Freddy and Foxy followed in suit before they left and went Backroom. They approached Bonnie, and Freddy practically shoved his head onto his body.

"Here is your f*cking head, you insufferable piece of garbage!" He yelled angrily, clearly frustrated. Bonnie, however, didn't seem to notice as he fixed his head back into place.

"YES!" He exclaimed happily, happy to have his head back. Conchita merely sighed. This was going to be a long nightmare.

 **Bonnie joined the party.**

A very long nightmare indeed. Conchita started to wish that she had more vodka with her. No, wait, that would make things worse.

* * *

 **A/N: … I was mostly done with this at one point… But I put off finishing it for so long… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Okay, I'm good now. I got all of my frustration out. I swear, I'll try to make the next part quicker than the last… And I'll also try to get this miniseries over with as quickly as possible. I'm so done with Five Night's at F*ckboys.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	12. Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 4

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix: Five Nights at Freddy F*ckboy's Edition! In this chapter, Conchita** **remembers something a little bit too late, they destroy a lot of cameras, and they come across a new enemy.** **The predatory dark-haired female is, on the other hand, doomed. Mentally speaking.**

 **Okay, I'm going to be honest. The last line of the previous paragraph is practically the same as it was in the first part of the night of debauchery thing. I've just been changing it via thesaurus. I think I'm going to just stop changing it and just leave it alone. Not that anyone really noticed or anything.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 4:**

 **Timed Destruction**

"I F*CKING DID IT! EAT MY SH*T!"

"F*ck ye, Fazf*ck! We helped too!"

"No you f*cking c*nts didn't!"

"Foxy had the killing blow, you egotistical f*ck!"

"Thank ye, lass!"

"Conchita, who's side are you f*cking on?!"

"I'm on the right side! Literally! This is the right side if you're looking through the camera up there, and it also happens to be the side that Foxy's on!"

"Conchita, please. Just, focus on what we have to do."

"Devour my hot bird *ss, Freddy."

"Chica, no!"

"Shut the f*ck up, Bonnie! Don't' interrupt me while I'm talking!"

"Hey, don't yell at Bonnie! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh my f*cking… Ugh! … Sickle, why are you torturing me?"

Okay, let me explained what has happened. They had just defeated the Show Stage Camera. They got 1,000 EXP and found 15 tokens as result, and Bonnie reached Level 7. The only problem is that Freddy took all of the credit when the battle was over. Foxy yelled at him for that, and when Freddy retorted, Conchita stood on Foxy's side. Literally and metaphorically. And then they all just started arguing. As you can clearly see. Gertrude was obviously not amused. Especially after they argued for another ten minutes straight. No breaks at all. Eventually, Gertrude had enough.

" **EVERYONE, SHUT THE F*CK UP RIGHT NOW!"** She screamed. That got everyone's attention, and it also made Freddy annoyed and he glared at her.

"You can't tell me what to-"

" **YES I CAN, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SH*THEAD! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT WE NEED YOUR HELP TO F*CK UP THE CAMERAS, I WOULD CONTROL CONCHITA AND MAKE HER DEVOUR YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, WHILE YOU ARE ALIVE! THAT WAY YOU CAN SCREAM AND STRUGGLE UNTIL YOU NO LONGER CAN!"** Gertrude screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone jump back in surprise. Foxy turned to Conchita, looking worried.

"Ye wouldn't actually do that, would ye lassie?" He asked.

"Well, it depends. Can I have him with Freon and some marinara sauce on the side?" Conchita asked, looking and sounding quite serious. Freddy gulped and took a few steps away from Conchita while the others looked horrified.

"… Okay, I am over the fight. We all had a part in it. Let's just continue to sh*t on all of the cameras," He quickly said. Gertrude let out a huff, releasing the of the anger that had been boiling up for the past ten minutes. Well, that was certainly something.

After some training and buying items, they took out the other camera in the show stage and dining area. And when they did, they were pretty happy. And this time, Freddy was the one to deliver the killing blow. In return, they received 2000 EXP and found 20 tokens. Foxy and Chica both leveled up to Level 9 as a result.

"WE F*CKING DID IT, EAT OUR SH*T!" Freddy exclaimed victoriously. He did have a right to do so. Because it was one less camera to worry about. Of course, Conchita knew that something had to ruin the fun, but she didn't remember what. And something did, in the form of… a timer? There were the faded words of **PUPPET** above the timer that started at 5 minutes. It appeared right above them, defying physics and logic, which was something normal for Conchita. Freddy seemed to notice it too.

"What the f*ck is this timer?" He asked. A few seconds of silence from all of them went by when Conchita remembered what that was for.

"OH F*CK, THE PUPPET!" She screamed, clutching the sides of her hair in horror. The others immediately became worried. They knew the Puppet was strong.

"Okay! No need to panic! We just need to check up on him before the timer runs out. First things first, where is he?!" Gertrude asked before floating off towards the bathrooms in a hurry to start searching. Only five seconds passed before she came back.

"I found him. He's in the male bathroom. I went ahead and reset him! Thank f*ck!" She said with a shaky breath. They all sighed in relief. A few moments later, Freddy started walking down the left hallway. The others followed, confused. Soon enough, he ended up right in front of the office door.

"I want you inside of me," Freddy said to whoever was inside the office. Conchita silently gagged, and Gertrude thought about joining her. That sentence was so wrong on so many levels. Didn't matter though, as the door suddenly slammed shut right in front of Freddy.

"You f*cking *sshole," Freddy said angrily. Conchita sighed. She managed to get everyone to start farming up in the bathroom, that way they're close to the Puppet. During the time, they managed to find a Kingly Hook that was dropped by Party Hats. It did a heck of a lot more damage than the hook that Foxy had, so they obviously gave the hook to him. After they were all level 12 or close to it, they went and defeated the camera in the backroom. And, of course, Foxy was the one who did most of the damage thanks to his Kingly Hook.

After some more farming, they moved forward and bought more items from the BB in the bathroom. They then went to the camera within the bathroom, they fought it, and they killed it. Chica had the killing blow, and that was only 45 damage. After quickly resetting the Puppet Timer and healing the team, they left the bathroom and went to the supply closet and unlocked the next BB shop. In turn, they bought new equipment and food items. Of course, Freddy then engaged the camera in the supply closet, even though they didn't reset the Puppet Timer yet. Bonnie wounded up dead during the fight, but they eventually killed the camera.

They left the supply closet and rested the Puppet Timer. They moved to Pirate Cove after some farming in order to engage and kill the Pirate Cove camera. At this point, they bought many more skills for the others. They went to the West Hall and practically annihilated the camera there. They were all around level 17 at this point. Conchita remembered that the maximum level in this game was 20, so they didn't have far to go. Soon they destroyed the East Hall Camera with the help of Foxy's overpowered hook. They left to reset the Puppet Timer.

After some more farming, they were all close to level 20. Freddy and Conchita were exactly at level 20, while the others were at level 19. They also got Bonnie a Kingly Guitar. Although, when they got to the Diner Room and Show Stage, they saw none other than Toy Freddy on the stage. This confused all of them, and it also enraged Freddy.

"What the f*ck is he doing here?" He asked.

"I have no clue. We should just focus on the cameras for now," Conchita remarked, trying to calm Freddy down. He turned and looked at her with a glare. He wasn't amused by the idea of letting Toy Freddy stay on the stage. Unfortunately for him, he's not going to have much of a choice in the matter.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, they advanced quickly. They went from only one camera down to only there being two left. There are also the toys to deal with, along with the Puppet Timer problem.**

 **If you can't tell, I'm trying to just speed through this. I'm not going to bother describing the Party Hat battles and the Camera battles. They're all basically the same. The battle with the Toys, however, I'll go more into depth about. I'm slowly getting to the end!**

 **Thank you for reading, please review, and please feel free to give suggestions as to what the Vocaloids and animatronics should do!**


	13. Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 5

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix: Five Nights at Freddy F*ckboy's Edition! In this chapter, Conchita and the gang battle the Toys while simultaneously trying not to let the Puppet Timer run out** **. Keeping the Puppet Timer from running out fails however, and an epic battle ensues.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 5**

 **Lookalike Take-down  
**

They bought all of the upgrades they could, along with all of the skills. It would do well against Toy Freddy. Conchita managed to convince the others that they needed to get better stuff before taking on Toy Freddy. She also managed to convince them to look around, as there could be other Toys. The Puppet was there after all. The others agreed at this, as they didn't want their, as they put it, 'their fake counterparts to live anymore and ruin their night of debauchery'.

During this time, they saw BB take to the stage behind Toy Freddy. And when they left to go reset the Puppet Timer after seeing Toy Freddy for the first time, they found Toy Chica in the bathrooms just… hanging out. Anyway, after buying all of the upgrades as they could, they decided to take on Toy Chica first. Freddy wanted them to do his counterpart last, just to make him suffer the loss of losing his comrades, and to make him wait for his inevitable demise… Yeah, Freddy wasn't happy. And what was the first thing that Toy Chica said to them?

"Dine on my oven-baked avian behind, Freddy F*ckboy," She said in a much deeper voice than Chica. Conchita shivered. Toy Chica's voice just didn't sound right.

"No," Freddy responded. Soon enough, the battle began. Freddy did his **Lead Stinger** attack, Foxy did **Speed Share** , Chica did a- okay, who cares? They fight Toy Chica. Some of them die, Conchita and Chica revive them and heal them, both groups get status effects, both groups take damage, and that's the same as it's always been with tough enemies. Although it took them quite a long time to defeat Toy Chica. The Puppet Timer was almost down to 1 minute before Freddy's scream defeated the toy chicken. And when they did, Conchita got a weird message.

 **Learned Flighty Combo.**

After a few seconds, Conchita remembered what that was. It was Chica's special attack. Conchita opened it up and read what the attack did to everyone.

 **The ultimate skill for Chica…**

"… And?" Bonnie asked. Conchita shrugged.

"That's all it says. I guess we'll have to use it in order to find out, because Chica's certainly not going to be telling us anytime soon."

"Devour my hot bird a-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you f*cking nut. Let's just continue onward and continue to kill the Toys," Gertrude responded. They finished healing up the group and went to the West Hall corner to kill off the final camera. Of course, they did such. And when that happened, the office door opened. Freddy had to be held back by the animatronics so he wouldn't go in there and basically commit suicide. Conchita wanted to get all of the kingly stuff and kill all of the Toys first. Once explaining this to Freddy, he begrudgingly agreed.

After a long while of just terminating the party hats in the main room, they finally got Freddy's Kingly Microphone. His mood improved a bit thanks to this. Although BB kept disrupting them by disabling their skills for whatever reason, besides to probably f*ck their sh*t up. Freddy really wanted to punch him. Conchita told him not too until their inventory was filled to the brim with items. Since they got Freddy's ultimate weapon, they just went everywhere in order to find Chica's ultimate weapon. It was difficult, but they eventually found Chica's Kingly Cupcake. After buying everything, they quickly confronted BB on the stage.

"Uh, hello friend! Would you like to buy things?" BB asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Inhale my dong, enragement child," Freddy replied. Freddy suddenly started screaming, making all of the animatronics surprised. After a few moments of screaming, BB started spinning around in circles, uncontrollably, and screaming in higher pitched but softer scream than Freddy's.

"F*ck," BB said before his head disappeared and his body suddenly flew over them and out of the main room. Everyone stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"… WHAT THE F*CK?!" Foxy and Conchita asked in unison. Gertrude floated there in a state of shock, as she had no idea what just happened.

"RIP enragement child," Freddy said. After they finally recovered, they fought Toy Freddy, since he was right there. He was still recovering what happened right next to him when they gained the upper hand on him. Suffice to say, they defeated Toy Freddy. Freddy was really happy about it, mostly because his fake was now dead and he learned **Fazbear Combo**.

They went to the backroom to fight Toy Bonnie. It took quite a while to beat him, and they got to less than one minute on the Puppet Timer, but they managed to beat him. Bonnie learned **Bonbon Combo** , and they immediately ran to the bathroom in order to reset the Puppet Timer. They had to drag Bonnie the entire way, as his counterpart made his endoskeleton lock up during the end of the battle, and they didn't really have a lot of time left to reset he timer. After healing up, they went to Pirate Cove and found Mangle in a corner.

"Can't a trash pile masturbate in this f*cking corner?" Mangle asked in a monotone robotic voice.

"NO! F*CK OFF!" Foxy yelled. He probably doesn't want Mangle to do something that he wasn't allowed to do. The battle was long and tough, as Mangle was able to attack quite a few times and it kept locking up one of the animatronic's endoskeleton's. But they managed to do it. Foxy learned **Pirate Combo** as a result. After healing up, they were about to celebrate when, suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over the group. Conchita looked up and paled. The others followed their gaze, and they saw that the Puppet Timer had reached zero. The animatronics froze up while Gertrude's jaw dropped. They forgot about it.

"… F*ck my life," Freddy merely said.

"Same," Conchita said. Within a blink of an eye, they found themselves within battle. With the Puppet. Freddy immediately went to skills and did **Tophat Toss**. Foxy did **Plank Walk** , Chica did **Fearless Flight** (which Conchita and Gertrude still didn't understand since chickens don't fly and she doesn't have wings), and Bonnie did **Bunny Hop**. Conchita did **Skeleton March**. The Puppet attacked first, and he instantly killed Freddy.

"Sh*t! All right, I'm choosing what everyone does so we all don't get KO'd!" Conchita exclaimed as everyone started attacking. The animatronics had to agree on that, as she knew more than they did. Luckily, **Plank Walk** paralyzed the Puppet. Foxy did **Speed Share** in order to give everyone an extra boost, Chica **Fearless Flight** , and Bonnie tossed a cake to Freddy, as **Bunny Hop** did almost nothing to the Puppet and Conchita did **Vulture Blasters**. The Puppet couldn't move, so they had all of the time in the world to attack and heal up.

Freddy did **Lead Singer** , Foxy did **Plank Walk** , Chica did **Fearless Flight** again, Bonnie did **Backup Bash** , and Conchita healed Freddy up, to which he was grateful for. The Puppet was paralyzed again, and took massive damage from Bonnie's attack. So Conchita had Bonnie do the same again, Freddy did **Toreador March** , Foxy did **Plank Walk** , Chica did the same move as before, and Conchita gave Foxy a large soda so he could regain some skill points. The Puppet fell asleep, woke up, and then fell asleep again due to Freddy's attack. It kept happening until Freddy's attack ended, and he ended up being awake. Not that it mattered, since the Puppet still couldn't move.

Freddy did **Tophat Toss** , Foxy screamed, Chica did **Fearless Flight** , Bonnie did **Bunny Hop** , despite the fact that it does nothing, and Conchita did **Graveyard Umbrella**. The Puppet took no damage from Foxy's scream, which they took note of. The kept this up, with Foxy keeping him paralyzed with **Plank Walk** and Conchita and Bonnie switching from attacking to healing everyone up and refilling everyone's skill points. In the end, Freddy's scream defeated the Puppet. They got 202020 EXP as a result and found 202020 Tokens.

"HOLY F*CKING SH*T, WE DID IT!" Conchita exclaimed happily. The others celebrated as well. Then a new message popped up. Conchita learned **Gluttonous Combo**. That must be her ultimate move. Well, at least they didn't have to worry about the Puppet anymore.

"Okay, let's buy everything that we can and then go beat up whoever the h*ll it is in the office!" She cheered. The animatronics cheered as they made their way to the office. Gertrude sighed as she floated after them.

"Something tells me that this is going to be tougher than it sounds…" She quietly said to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: She has no idea how hard it's going to be to fight the final boss.**

 **Also, I gave up with going into detail with the Toy's battles. Because I just want this over with. Like, right now. But, we'll save the final battle for the next chapter. I will go into detail in the final battle though. I promise.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading, please review, and please give suggestions as to what the animatronics and Vocaloids should do! And I promise that after the final boss, we'll be going back to reality and the Toys will be brought in. So expect more chaos soon.**


	14. Conchita's Night of Debauchery: Part 6

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix: Five Nights at Freddy F*ckboy's Edition! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I had graduation and have been playing with my sister. It is summer after all. I want to have fun. Anyways, let's get back on track. In this chapter, they beat the final boss** **. Which is harder than it seems. And the final boss was unexpected… For the animatronics at least. Conchita and Gertrude remembered about the final boss.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Conchita's Night of Debauchery: The Finale**

They were finally ready. They trained so much that they had so many items it was a wonder how they would run out of any of it. They've upgraded to their fullest potential, so much that they shouldn't die so quickly like Freddy did when they battled the Puppet. They've taken out all of the cameras that they could, they destroyed all of the Toys, they don't have to worry about the Puppet any longer, and they have all of the skills they could get. 'Ready' was a bit of an understatement.

Conchita took charge of the group, seeing as Freddy was failed almost immediately to do so with their battle with the Puppet. Freddy was fine with this as long as he got his night of debauchery. Foxy just wanted Conchita to pay for his new curtain, Bonnie was already happy since he had his face back, and Chica just wanted Freddy to- well, you know. Anyway, the point was that they went in, with Conchita taking point and with Gertrude in front of them.

When they entered the office they were met with… darkness. Yep. Black, solid darkness. Conchita remembered this part though, as the final boss had given her a hard time when she had been playing the game before she ended up in this realistic, interactive dream. As if proving her right, Golden Freddy appeared out from the darkness.

"YOU SH*TF*CKERS!" Golden Freddy shouted, sounding very angry. Freddy put his hands up. He probably knew how dangerous his golden counterpart was.

"Now Gold-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO YOUR NIGHT OF DEBAUCHERY! I'M GOING TO **** YOUR D*CKS!" He yelled angrily, pointing to all of the animatronics. Gertrude and Conchita looked at one another before looking back at Golden Freddy.

"What about me and Gertrude?" Conchita cautiously asked. Golden Freddy turned his head towards the to, silent as he thought about it.

"… I'LL TURN YOU INTO MY B*TCH, AND I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET RID OF YOUR FRIEND!" Golden Freddy exclaimed at Conchita after a few minutes. Conchita stared at him with a blank look before her expression turned into pure rage.

"… You are going the f*ck down, you f*cking disrespectful b*stard," She said calmly. Her words were what started the final battle. Four Omega Party Hats appeared by Golden Freddy's side.

"Oh sh*t. He comes," Freddy remarked, sounding worried. Despite this, he and everyone else got their weapons ready. First things first, get rid of the hats, but also weaken Golden Freddy a bit. Conchita had Freddy do **Tophat Toss** at Omega Party Hat B. Foxy screamed at Omega Party Hat D, Chica screamed at Omega Party Hat B, and Bonnie did **Bunny Hop** at Omega Party Hat C. Conchita did **Vulture Blasters** at Omega Party Hat C.

Foxy attacked first, making Omega Party Had D take a massive amount of damage. Suddenly, Golden Freddy wound up a music box that was pulled out of nowhere, and he played the **Toreador March**. Freddy wasn't very pleased about this as the attack was used on Bonnie. In the end, Bonnie was awake. Omega Party Hat A and C both attacked Chica, Omega Party Hat B attacked Foxy, and Omega Party Had D attacked Bonnie.

Freddy used his **Tophat Toss** attack on Omega Party Hat B, killing it. Chica screamed at Golden Freddy, much to Conchita's surprise. Well, it was a good start on lowering his health a bit. Although Chica's not a terribly great fighter. Conchita then attacked Omega Party Hat C, causing massive damage. Conchita ordered Freddy to use **Tophat** **Toss** at Omega Party Hat D, Foxy to use **Plank Walk** on Golden Freddy in an attempt to paralyze him and to get his health down some more. Conchita had Chica do **Pizza Pass** on Bonnie since Golden Freddy's attack took his health down quite a bit. Bonnie did **Bunny Hop** on Omega Party Hat C, while Conchita attacked Omega Party Hat A with **Skeleton March**.

Foxy first attacked, failing to paralyze Golden Freddy. Said enemy shrieked into his microphone, causing Conchita and Gertrude to cover their ears. Freddy took massive amounts of damage, being left with only 46 HP. Bonnie killed Omega Party Hat C, Freddy killed Omega Party Hat D, while Conchita did a ton of damage to Omega Party Hat A, but didn't kill it. Said enemy attacked Chica, luckily ignoring Freddy. Chica healed Bonnie right after that.

Freddy was order to attack Golden Freddy with **Tophat Toss**. Foxy did **Plank Walk** on Golden Freddy again in yet another attempt to paralyze him. Chica did **Pizza Pass** to Freddy for obvious reasons, Conchita did **Graveyard Umbrella** at the last remaining party hat, with Bonnie helping her with a **Bunny Hop**. Foxy attacked first, failing to paralyze Golden Freddy. Said enemy shrieked into his microphone again, KO'ing Bonnie. Omega Party Hat A then attacked Freddy, killing him instantly. Conchita cursed at this. Chica was forced to use her **Pizza Pass** on Foxy. Gertrude missed with her stab, as Omega Party Hat A somehow dodged, much to Gertrude's anger.

Switching up tactics, Conchita had Foxy use a Cake to revive Freddy while Chica used a Cake to revive Bonnie. Conchita guarded in case Golden Freddy attacked her. Foxy went first, reviving Freddy. Golden Freddy attacked next, causing massive damage to Chica. The stupid hat, in Gertrude's words among other words, attacked Foxy, not doing a whole lot of damage to him, allowing Chica to safely revive Bonnie. Conchita sighed at their luck.

Freddy did **Tophat** **Toss** at Golden Freddy, and Foxy used his **Plank Walk** attack on Golden Freddy as well. Chica did a **Pizza Pass** on herself, Conchita guarded again in order to try and use her ultimate attack, while Bonnie used a X-Large Pizza on Freddy. Foxy attacked but failed to paralyze Golden Freddy, and he ended up killing Chica. Bonnie healed Freddy as the party hat attacked Foxy before Freddy attacked Golden Freddy.

Freddy did **Tophat Toss** again. Foxy, instead, decided to Scream at the stupid party hat, partially because it was annoying, and partially because Gertrude wouldn't stop complaining about it. Conchita guarded again and Bonnie used a Cake to revive Chica. Foxy failed to kill the party hat, and ended up taking massive amounts of damage from Golden Freddy, getting poisoned in the process. Bonnie revived Chica, the hat attacked Freddy, and Freddy attacked Golden Freddy.

Freddy kept using **Tophat Toss** on Golden Freddy, and Conchita allowed him to keep using that move. Foxy screamed at the hat again, Chica used a Birthday Present to get rid of Foxy's ailments, Conchita used **Graveyard Umbrella** on the stupid party hat, and Bonnie used an X-Large Pizza on Foxy. Foxy attacked first, failing to get rid of the party hat. Golden Freddy suddenly threw his hat like a boomerang, much to Freddy's annoyance once again, and ended up killing Foxy. Bonnie was forced to instead heal Freddy, and Gertrude failed to kill the party hat.

Freddy decided to scream at the stupid party hat, which was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Chica used the Cake to revive Foxy, and Bonnie did the same too in case Chica gets taken out. Conchita, out of frustration, used **Vulture Blasters** on the party hat. Golden Freddy used his music box on Bonnie, who ended up falling asleep. Freddy and Conchita still failed to kill the party hat, while Chica revived Foxy.

Freddy went back to using **Tophat Toss** on Golden Freddy. Foxy screamed at the party hat, and Chica used **Pizza Pass** on Foxy, since he's one of the most powerful members in the group. Conchita used **Skeleton March** on the hat. It wasn't needed though, as Foxy finally killed the Omega Party Hat A. Much to Gertrude's delight. Golden Freddy rushed down on Bonnie, causing his servos to lock up. Freddy attacked him, and Chica healed Foxy. Conchita ended up attacking Freddy with **Vulture Blasters** , which was fine with her.

Freddy did **Tophat Toss** on Golden Freddy again. Foxy used a Cake to revive Bonnie while Chica got ready to heal him when he was revived with a **Pizza Pass**. Conchita, still enraged over the stupid hat, used **Vulture Blasters** on Golden Freddy again. Foxy revived Bonnie before being taken down by Golden Freddy. Freddy and Conchita attacked him while Chica healed Bonnie.

Conchita noticed that both Foxy and Bonnie were at their limit break with their unknown skill points, and immediately knew that getting Foxy back up was important. So she had Freddy use a Cake on Foxy and Chica used a Medium Soda on herself so she can keep using her skills. Bonnie then used **Bonbon Combo** , which everyone was anxious to find out about. Conchita herself guarded. Golden Freddy attacked Freddy with the music box, but Freddy didn't end up sleeping.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Bonnie was given a little screen that said **Input Combo Attacks** , which had Scream, **Bunny Hop** , and **Backup Bash** underneath it. Conchita, finally remembering what the combos did, had Bonnie used **Bunny Hop** repeatedly. This caused Bonnie to do massive damage on Golden Freddy. At the end of it, Golden Freddy turned the power back on, probably because he didn't have enough power to keep it off now.

"Nice job!" Conchita exclaimed, giving Bonnie a fist pump, which Bonnie returned happily with a grin. Chica, in the meantime, used the soda on herself and regained a 150 skill points. Freddy once again attempted to use a cake on Foxy (Conchita didn't know what happened the first time around), and Chica did it as well in case Freddy got knocked out. Conchita guarded again, still waiting for Golden Freddy to attack her, while Bonnie used an X-Large Pizza on Freddy.

Golden Freddy try to charge up on Bonnie, but it didn't have any effect. Bonnie was successful in using the X-Large Pizza on Freddy, while Freddy successfully used the cake to revive Foxy. Chica just kind of ate the cake herself so it wouldn't be wasted. Freddy used **Tophat Toss** once again on Golden Freddy. Foxy used **Pirate Combo** , which he was excited to do when Gertrude briefly explained what it was since he was knocked out when Bonnie used it. Chica did a **Pizza Pass** on Foxy, Conchita guarded again, and Bonnie used an X-Large Pizza on Chica.

Foxy used **Pirate Combo,** doing a Scream, two **Plank Walk's** , and then just using **Rushdown** for the rest of the combo. He didn't paralyze Golden Freddy, but the bear did take a massive amount of damage. Golden Freddy attacked Bonnie, but he didn't end up killing Bonnie, allowing Bonnie to heal Chica, Freddy to attack Golden Freddy, and allowing Chica to heal Foxy without having to worry about any of them being taken out by Golden Freddy.

"We have to be close!" Gertrude shouted. The others had to agree. They had to be close to defeating Golden Freddy at this point! They just had to! Freddy did **Tophat Toss** again, Foxy did **Speed Share** with what little skill points he had left, Chica did **Pizza Pass** on Bonnie, Conchita did **Graveyard Umbrella** , while Bonnie did **Bunny Hop**. Foxy went first, causing everyone's agility to go up. Golden Freddy then attempted to use his music box on Foxy, who wasn't taking a lot of damage. Foxy did end up sleeping. Conchita was allowed to go next thanks to the agility boost, and used **Graveyard Umbrella** on Golden Freddy.

That was all it took as Golden Freddy was finally defeated. The others cheered, getting 26270 EXP and finding 2147 Tokens! Golden Freddy then proceeded to scream as he died… For five straight nights. For Conchita and Gertrude, it fast forward like it did in the game, with the screen showing the words 'five nights later,' showing that they didn't have to suffer actually being there for five straight nights, listening to Golden Freddy scream. The same can't be said for the animatronics. They were all sleeping when it cut back to Golden Freddy screaming for Gertrude and Conchita. The two didn't blame them. Finally, though, Golden Freddy stopped screaming as he finally died.

"… Well… That was f*cking stupid," Conchita remarked. Gertrude had to nod in agreement.

"… Do you know if we're going to get out of this nightmare anytime soon?" Gertrude asked. Conchita merely shrugged, before everything suddenly went black.

* * *

 **~ In the Real World ~**

Conchita shot up in her bed, her eyes wide as she panted. When she calmed down a bit, she saw that she was in her bedroom. She looked across the room, and saw her desk with bottles of alcohol around and on the desk. The menu for Five Night's at F*ckboy's was still open. She then looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her clothes from last night, which were the same ones in the dream. She suddenly remembered that she was so wasted last night that she didn't even bothering to so much as take off her shoes when she went to bed after finishing the game.

Conchita slowly got out of her bed and looked at her clock. It was exactly 6:00 A.M. She shivered at the coincidence before going over to her mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess. Gertrude appeared beside her, looking bewildered.

"Did you… dream about being in the game as well?" She asked, pointing over the computer screen. Conchita merely nodded, still in shock over what happened. Gertrude nodded.

"Okay, I'm glad I'm not the only one… Are you okay Conchita?" She then asked. Conchita merely looked back at the mirror in shock.

"… I'm never playing a Five Night's at F*ckboy's game while drunk before going to bed ever again…" Conchita stated in her shocked state.

"I don't blame you…" Gertrude merely said. Well, they had at least 30 minutes before breakfast was done. That's 30 minutes for Conchita to snap out of it. And for Gertrude to try and forget the memory of what had to be the strangest dream in the history of history… At least they have a cool story to tell.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE! I'm done with this stupid night of debauchery! I'm so done with this little miniseries! Next chapter will be the introduction of the Toys into this story! With some backstory to something that you may not have had a second thought of. I've had the entire idea for it for so long, and I'll be so happy to get to it! I'll do that request for guest Luk-kun and have Riliane, Allen, Foxy, and Mangle play the game** **Werewolves of Miller Hollow** **!**

 **Thank you all for reading, please review, and please suggest what the Vocaloids and Animatronics should do together!**


	15. A Puppet, a Nightguard, and a Sign

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix! Today, we're addressing a little incident that wasn't talked about or mentioned, but was very vaguely eluded to. When? Why, in** **Mothy and Crypton's Night's at Freddy's** **of course! On Day 8, Part 1! Don't worry about trying to find it, I've got the important part from that here. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I myself don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **A Puppet, A Night guard, and a Sign**

 _~ Many Months Ago ~_

"So does that mean Bonbon and Chi don't remember what they did to us, or anything regarding us?" Mothy asked. Marion shook his head.

" **BB was tempted to tell them, but I bribed him not to tell,"** He said. Goldie looked at him in amazement.

"How'd you manage to do that?" He asked. Marion thought about it for a moment…

* * *

 _~ Flashback to 1987, sometime after Crypton and Mothy quit their jobs ~_

Marion wasn't sure how to feel about this.

TC, TF, and TB were within his line of sight. They had just been reprogrammed, and were now acting different. And TC and TF were arguing over who was the real leader. TB just stood off to the side. Although, he wasn't completely worried about that. He could hear Mangle crawling on the ceiling and coming towards him, the radio noise that it makes sounding confused.

Probably because he was keeping one hand tightly grasping BB's mouth while his other arm held him tightly as to reduce his struggling. That's probably why Mangle lowered its head and looked at him with the best look of confusion it could. Probably… Okay, it was.

" **Marionette, what are you doing with BB?"** It asked. Marion motioned with his head for Mangle to get closer, which it did.

" **He was going to tell the other three about Mothy and Crypton. I don't want them to know, because then they would know how they used to act. I don't know how they will react to that, and I don't want to find out,"** He whispered quietly so the other three wouldn't hear. Mangle made a noise of understanding before nodding.

" **Do you have a way to make BB not tell them? Besides this?"** It asked. Marion was about to shake his head, but stopped as an idea suddenly formed.

"… **I have an idea,"** He said before dragging BB away. BB didn't go without a fight by struggling even harder, kicking and screaming into Marion's mouth, which was somehow enough to cover his muffled screams. TB was the only to notice, but since he already didn't like BB, he didn't really say anything to TC. Soon enough, they were in one of the Party Rooms, where Marion finally released BB, who promptly turned around and glared at him.

"What the f*ck, dude?! I want to tell them!" BB exclaimed angrily. He started to off on a rant, insulting Marion and whining, with Mangle shaking its head at the foul language spewing from the child-like animatronic, before Marion interrupted him.

" **I can help you personally kill the night guard,"** He suddenly said. Both Mangle and BB looked at him in surprise. It certainly got BB to stop complaining.

"… I'm listening," BB responded, sounding intrigued by the idea of being able to kill the night guard himself. At least for just this one time.

" **Oh no…"** Mangle said to itself. It wasn't sure whether this was going to be good or bad… Well, it was going to end badly for the night guard for sure.

* * *

 _~ 30 Minutes Later ~_

TC stormed into the hallway in front of the office, still furious from that argument with TF. Even though she still won, she needed to blow off some steam. The little brat that is BB was nowhere to be seen, and there was still a night guard. Maybe she could take her frustration out on him by violently shoving him into a suit or something. Of course, when she looked into the office, she saw that the night guard was nowhere to be seen.

"The f*ck…?" She whispered quietly. Suddenly, she heard a loud whack, followed by a muffled sound of pained. She looked towards Party Room 4 and went to peek inside. Inside, to her shock, were BB, Marion, Mangle, and the night guard. Marion and Mangle were holding the night guard down to BB's level, and the night guard had a red mark on his left cheek. And BB looked pissed.

"You think it's funny to throw stuff at me? Huh?! HUH?! DO YOU?!" BB exclaimed angrily, glaring at the night guard. The man tried to spit on the animatronic, but it couldn't do so because Marion was holding his mouth shut. So, in retaliation, he tried to kick BB. That didn't work, as Marion was also holding his legs back tightly so he couldn't kick.

"I bet you do you little piece of sh*t. All of the night guards recently have been the same way. WELL, I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND! I'M GETTING MY REVENGE, MOTHER F*CKER!" BB exclaimed. TC heard walking and turned to see TF and TB approaching, looking confused. TC held a finger up to her lips before going back to watching what was going on inside. The other two looked in time just to see BB slap the night guard on the right cheek. The three toys cringed, as it seemed pretty hard. BB then bent down to pick up his "Balloons" sign.

"EAT SPLINTERS IN HELL!" BB shouted before using the sign to repeatedly beat the night guard to death. It was brutal. The toys gained respect for BB while watching. Although that didn't make TB like him. BB kept hitting the night guard in just about everywhere, and by the time he was done, the night guard's face had caved in from the bashing it received. Blood got on the signs, on BB, on the floor, and even on Marion and Mangle. TC, TF, and TB had to admit that they were impressed by BB's surprising strength.

" **See? I told you that it would work,"** Marion said as Mangle let go of the body, allowing Marion to carry the body bridal style for easier transport to the back room to dispose of.

"Man… That felt SOOO good to do! Now I know why you all kill night guards! That made me feel so dominate! WHOO!" BB exclaimed happily, pumping out both fists in excitement. He was grinning, now feeling incredibly relieved. It was all interrupted by clapping. When the three looked, they saw TC, TB, and TF inside the room now. TC was clapping, smiling.

"I'm impressed. Never knew you had it in you kid. Makes me want to not bully you anymore and have you on my side," She said. It was true. He was more intelligent than he let on, and he had a surprising amount of strength. BB looked shocked at this.

"R-Really?!" He exclaimed. TC nodded, causing BB to cheer happily. He not only got to release his hidden rage against the night guards, but now he won't be bullied by TC anymore! This was such a sweet deal! Marion only hoped that BB wouldn't act too badly as a result. Mangle wondered if they would bother trying to clean up the mess. TF grew a bit worried that BB and TC would end up going too far in their newest partnership. TB just wasn't looking forward to BB annoying him.

* * *

 _~ Present Day ~_

… and decided that it was best not to tell them what happened between him and BB. Especially when they're going to get them out of the crates.

" **I'm persuasive that way,"** Marion simply said. The others simply decided to let it go.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! We are now transitioning into when the FNAF 2 (and consequently Springtrap/Vincent due to the end of the 2** **nd** **story and the end of the 3** **rd** **story, which I'll be posting soon) are going to be there, so they are now going to join in on the chaos!**

 **Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	16. The Failure Games 2

**Welcome back to** **Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix** **! Here we have the Failure Games 2! I'll let this chapter speak for itself. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing. Enjoy:**

* * *

 **The Failure Games 2**

"Okay, after some considerable requests, some yelling in my ear, and a few threats, I got the districts in order," Cherub said. Yes, they were doing yet another round of Hunger Games Simulator. No, this won't end well for someone. It doesn't help that the Toys are playing. They and the animatronics are bent to beat one another. Anyways, everyone looked to the TV screen to see who was in which district and who. It was mostly the same for everyone, but there were differences.

 **District 1: Freddy and Goldie** _(The two once again smiled at one another.)_

 **District 2: Foxy and Chica** _(Foxy and Chica high-fived.)_

 **District 3 Bonnie and Margarita** _(Bonnie flashed a smile to Margarita, who returned the smile.)_

 **District 4: Gallerian and Conchita** _(Again, Gallerian doesn't know how he ended up on a team with Conchita. The same can be said vise-versa.)_

 **District 5: Seth and Kayo** _(Kayo's still not happy about working with Seth. But she'll deal with it.)_

 **District 6: Allen and Riliane** _(They smiled and hugged it out.)_

 **District 7: Cherub and Nemesis** _(Nemesis smiles at this while Cherub tries not to blush.)_

 **District 8: TF and TC** _(TC smiled at this, telling TF to win for them. TF didn't even bother to tell TC that this was fictional and, therefore, he didn't have any control over anything that happened in the similar. So he simply nodded.)_

 **District 9: TB and BB** _(TB wondered what he did to Cherub to deserve being paired with BB. BB wondered about a new way to tease TB.)_

 **District 10: Marion and Mangle** _(Mangle hugged Marion happily, causing him to be startled at first before hugging her back.)_

 **District 11: Eve and Adam** _(Eve wanted to be in the simulator again. Unknown to her though, Adam is Cannon Fodder #1.)_

 **District 12: Kiril and Irina** _(Irina figured why not. Kiril is Cannon Fodder #2.)_

Crypton and Mothy were all too happy to not be there for this, as they had work to do. So it was just the Vocaloids and the animatronics. The original animatronics and the Vocaloids considered Crypton and Mothy to be lucky. The Toy animatronics had no idea what was going to happen. May the simulator have mercy on their minds.

* * *

 **Bloodbath**

" _ **As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds,"**_ Cherub began to read, not bothering to sound epic, _**"**_ ** _Eve_** _**runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ ** _TF_** _**runs away from the Cornucopia."**_

"TF, you're already beginning to fail!" TC said angrily, looking at her partner in annoyance and a bit of disappointment. TF sighed at this.

"Well, I could be running away in order to avoid the possibility of death at the Bloodbath, and to get a head start to survey my surroundings in order to survive," He reasoned. TC thought about it for a moment.

"… I see your point. Nice thinking," She said, sounding mildly impressed. TF silently sighed at this. Can't blame him. TC is not fun to be around when she's angry.

" ** _BB_** _**runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ Oh, come on! I want to do something other than run!" BB complained after he read the next line before leaning back and pouting. TC, who was sitting next to him, patted him on the head in comfort. He smiled slightly at this, feeling better.

" ** _Riliane_** _ **grabs a jar of fishing bait while**_ ** _Freddy_** _ **gets fishing gear.**_ I find that kind of funny that they both got stuff that could go together. I think something like that happened the last time we did this. **_Chica_** _ **sets**_ ** _Mangle_** _ **on fire with a Molotov-**_ OOOHHHHH! I did NOT see that coming!" Cherub exclaimed, shocked at what just happened in the simulator. Mangle's fox ears went down as this, as she gained a sad look, almost looking ready to cry. Marion immediately pulled her into a hug and patted her on the back in order to try and cheer her up. It worked, as she hugged him back. Chica gave Mangle an apologetic look when she looked in the blonde's way. Mangle merely nodded.

" ** _Gallerian_** _ **and**_ ** _Margarita_** _ **fight for a bag.**_ ** _Gallerian_** _ **gives up and retreats.**_ Well, at least I didn't get punched in the nose," Gallerian remarked. He vaguely remembered Nemesis (he thinks she was the one to do so) punching Foxy in the nose for an item of sorts, like a basket of some kind. Or something like that.

"True. Very true. **_Irina_** _ **takes a handful of throwing knives.**_ And this is the point where we're all doomed. Okay, let's not bring up the fact that we're all f*cked again. We did that more than necessary last time we did this," Riliane said. Everyone but the Toys nodded in agreement. The Toys didn't know what they were exactly talking about. They only know that Crypton won the last time around, and that it took longer than they expected for it to get to the point that Crypton won.

" ** _Cherub_** _ **runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ Not surprising. **_Seth_** _ **runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ Also not surprising. **_Kiril_** _ **kills**_ ** _Marion_** _ **for his supplies-**_ OOOHHHH!" Bonnie yelled. Marion's jaw dropped at this. Both he and Mangle were killed off even before the bloodbath ended.

"There goes District 10 already. Sorry bud," Goldie remarked, looking over at Marion, who he considered to be a good friend. Marion held his head down, sad that he and Mangle already lost. Mangle pulled him into a hug, and it made him feel better.

" ** _Nemesis_** _ **,**_ ** _Adam_** _ **,**_ ** _Kayo_** _ **, and**_ ** _Conchita_** _ **share everything they gathered before running.**_ Well, I'm glad Team Evillious is at a sort of advantage. **_Allen_** _ **snatches a pair of Sais.**_ Oh, I think someone can brutally stab someone else with a Sais, so Allen is definitely at an advantage," Margarita remarked. The other Vocaloids agreed with her.

" ** _Foxy_** _ **runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **stays at the cornucopia for resources.**_ Well, you're already doing better than last time Bonnie. Just don't murder your own friends this time," Irina informed the purple bunny. Since the last game, Irina and Bonnie had become friends. So when Bonnie was told this by Irina, Bonnie nodded.

" ** _Goldie_** _ **runs away from the Cornucopia.**_ Not very surprising. **_TB_** _ **takes a handful of throwing knives.**_ Oh, Irina and TB can have a throwing knife fight," Chica teased. Irina chuckled at this, and TB merely sighed. It would entertain him at least.

" ** _TC_** _ **runs away from the Cornucopia**_. I'm doing the same thing that TF is!" TC said defensively upon reading the last line. Which was odd, since no one said anything about it.

* * *

 **Day 1**

" ** _Nemesis_** _ **receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, Nemesis is probably going to kill someone," Freddy said as he ate some popcorn. They brought food in right at the beginning this time, so they wouldn't need to worry about it. Nemesis nodded in agreement.

" ** _Eve_** _ **begs for**_ ** _TC_** _ **to kill her. She refuses, keeping**_ ** _Eve_** _ **alive.**_ Oh, why thank you TC!" Eve cheerfully said. TC gained a blank look, slightly shifting in her seat away from Eve. She was told what she did. Thus, she didn't trust the apparition.

" ** _Goldie_** _ **sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.**_ A very smart idea. **_TB_** _ **receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, at least he isn't starving," Conchita noted, now getting hungry and taking Freddy's entire popcorn bucket. He didn't bother to say anything about it. He also had another one on standby. Which was great, because he was hungry.

" ** _BB_** _ **receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.**_ He's not dying from dehydration at least. **_Kayo_** _ **questions her sanity.**_ I'm not surprised. I've been doing that a lot lately," Kayo remarked. Freddy suddenly chocked on the popcorn he was eating, making everyone jump when he started coughing violently. Goldie smacked his back and helped him dislodge the kettle in his throat. After a few moments to breathe, he looked up at Bonnie with an angry look, pointing to the next line on the screen.

"BONNIE, WHAT THE F*CK?!" He yelled. Bonnie's eyes widened before he and everyone else turned to look at the screen.

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **bashes**_ ** _Freddy_** _ **'s head in with a mace…**_ Well, I now officially recant my earlier statement," Irina said after reading the line that made Freddy freak out.

"D*mn. Not even I would do something like that…" TC remarked, looking at Bonnie in surprise.

"That's brutal," TF added. TC nodded in agreement.

"It's just a simulator! I wouldn't be like that if it really happened! Why are freaking out over it?!" Bonnie yelled. Everyone else sat there in silence for a few moments.

"… You know what? You have a very good point. Why the bloody h*ll didn't any of us think of that the last time we did this?" Foxy asked, looking around at those who had been there for the last game. No one thought of an explanation to that, so they ended up moving on.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **thinks about home.**_ Sounds reasonable. **_Foxy_** _ **stalks**_ ** _Seth_** … I have no words for this," Gertrude commented. Foxy was with her on that. He had no idea why he would be stalking Seth.

"Moving right along, **_Margarita_** _ **picks flowers.**_ Oh, how nice! **_Kiril_** _ **and**_ ** _Adam_** _ **threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die-**_ **"**

"WHAT?!" Both Eve and Irina screamed, interrupting Bonnie. Their combined screams made everyone else cringe. The two females were shocked. Adam and Kiril died?! From a failed double suicide?! They remained that way for a few minutes, and no one bothered to help them as they continued. This was just one of those situations to just let it happen. At least it was the Cannon Fodder Duo that died. Which was kind of funny.

" ** _Riliane_** _ **travels to higher ground.**_ Okay, that is a good idea. That way she can get a good look around the arena. **_Gallerian_** _ **stalks**_ ** _Irina_** _ **.**_ What?" Marion asked, blinking upon that last line. Irina snapped out of her shocked phase and looked at Gallerian, who looked as equally shocked.

"… Well… Uh… I was going to make a connection to Ma, but that doesn't really explain why he's stalking Irina when the Gallerian of before didn't know that Irina was one-third of Ma," Gertrude said. She did make a point. Irina shook her head, deciding to just ignore what happened.

" ** _Cherub_** _ **constructs a shack.**_ Cherub! Make sure that it doesn't get stolen!" Riliane advised. Cherub merely nodded.

" ** _Chica_** _ **attacks**_ ** _TF_** _ **, but he manages to escape.**_ Good! Keep it up TF!" TC exclaimed, smiling proudly at her teammate. TF offered a small smile at this. TC, meanwhile, stuck her tongue out at her counterpart. Chica merely shook her head in response.

" ** _Allen_** _ **fishes. Five cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Well, that escalated quickly. I mean, that really got out of hand fast!" Marion noted. He barely had a chance to live! And neither did Mangle, and she burned to death! Speaking of her, Mangle nodded grimly in agreement with what Marion said.

"At least it can't get any worse, right?" Kayo asked.

* * *

 **Night 1**

" ** _Nemesis_** _ **dies from hypothermia.**_ Oh. It just got worse. Thanks for that," Nemesis sarcastically said. Kayo looked away and quietly whistled to herself, trying and failing to act innocent.

" ** _Seth_** _ **,**_ ** _TB_** _ **,**_ ** _TC_** _ **,**_ ** _Chica_** _ **, and**_ ** _Allen_** _ **sleep in shifts.**_ That's a weird group of people to be temporarily cooperating. TC and TB, I can understand. Allen and Chica I can understand. The two groups helping each other is a tiny bit weird, but safety in numbers. Not to mention it's night. But Seth just makes it all weird," Irina remarked. The Vocaloids nodded in agreement with her on that.

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, he's going to be all right for a while, as long as he plays it smart. **_Irina_** _ **defeats**_ ** _Conchita_** _ **in a fight, but spares her life.**_ D*mnit Irina, you're already prolonging this game," Gallerian cursed. Cherub read what was next to himself and silently sighed.

" ** _TF_** _ **kills**_ ** _Cherub_** _ **with a hatchet.**_ Well, there goes District 7!" He said, leaning back in his chair. TC gave TF a high-five. At least Mangle and Marionette weren't alone in being a district to get eliminated early.

"He probably got that hatchet from my dead body…" Nemesis muttered quietly with the person next to her, who happened to be Freddy. He nodded in agreement.

"He would do something like that," He whispered back as he ate some of his popcorn. Nemesis resisted the urge to laugh quietly at that.

" ** _Margarita_** _ **,**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **, and**_ ** _BB_** _ **cheerfully sing songs together.**_ Another odd group of people to be together," Margarita said. Foxy just inched slightly in his seat away from BB, who snickered in response.

" ** _Riliane_** _ **thinks about home.**_ I don't blame her. **_Kayo_** _ **tries to treat her infection.**_ Hopefully she gets that fixed. **_Goldie_** _ **and**_ ** _Eve_** _ **hold hands**_ … Okay, that's just creepy," Chica said. Eve giggled slightly at this.

"Ah! Come on! I'm not that bad!" She responded a bit too cheerfully for anyone's comfort. Goldie just started at her with wide eyes for a few seconds before slowly turning to TF.

"Can you do me a solid in the simulator and chop off my hands for me? I don't care that I won't have hands and that I'll probably die from blood loss, I just don't want any remnants of her touching me on my body," He asked in a very serious tone. Eve put her hands on her hips and glared at him while TC repressed a snort. Everyone else either chuckled or giggled while TF smiled evilly.

"Gladly," He said. TC burst out laughing at this, along with some of the others.

"HEY!" Eve yelled, not amused by this.

"Okay! **_Gallerian_** _ **receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.**_ Good for him. Moving on!" Marion quickly said. Eve glared at TF, mentioning that this wasn't over. Gallerian remembered that Eve had slapped him afterwards when she said that to him and he shivered very slightly. It wouldn't be bad, but TF wasn't going to like it.

* * *

 **Day 2**

" ** _Chica_** _ **diverts**_ ** _Seth_** _'_ _ **s attention and runs away.**_ I'd call that absolute luck. Seth is the Demon of Wrath after all. It's kind of hard to divert his attention as you can imagine," Nemesis enlightened, looking over at Chica. Said girl nodded once she took it all in.

" ** _Margarita_** _ **,**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **,**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **,**_ ** _TC_** _ **, and**_ ** _Goldie_** _ **hunt for other tributes.**_ Well, it would certainly be fun to run into all of them at once. Note my sarcasm," Riliane commented. Allen chuckled quietly at this.

" ** _Kayo_** _ **dies of dysentery**_ … Well, looks like I wasn't able to treat my wounds properly in time," Kayo simply remarked with a shrug. She honestly doesn't care if she wins or not. She just only cares whether or not if the others get angry. No more things need to be destroyed.

" ** _Allen_** _ **constructs a shack.**_ Allen, make sure no one gets it. **_Eve_** _ **tries to sleep through the entire day.**_ I find this highly ironic," Riliane remarked. Margarita giggled at how ironic that was as well, since Eve's the Demon Sloth, and whoever she possessed or pretended to be never got sleep. She should know from firsthand experience. Eve was still silent over what happened with Goldie and her holding hands in the simulator, but she did glare at Margarita for finding the current situation funny.

" ** _BB_** _ **sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.**_ That is a very wise choice. **_Irina_** _ **collects fruit from a tree.**_ Well, she's not starving. **_TF_** _ **camouflages himself in the bushes.**_ Still doing excellent, teammate," TC remarked. TF merely shrugged in response.

" ** _Gallerian_** _ **accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.**_ Whelp. Sucks to be you Gally," Irina said to Gallerian. The bluenette merely shook his head and sighed. He wasn't at all surprised by this. Just slightly disappointed.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **scares**_ ** _TB_** _ **off.**_ Props to her for doing that. Then again, she's apparently eaten human being before, so eating an animatronic wouldn't be too far off for her. **_Riliane_** _ **questions her sanity.**_ Not surprising. I feel your pain," Foxy complimented. Riliane merely nodded.

" _ **Four cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Well, that was certainly interesting!" Mangle exclaimed happily. She may have already died, but she was still going to enjoy this. Marion was glad she wasn't upset at least. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take Mangle being upset.

* * *

 **Night 2**

" ** _Eve_** _ **questions her sanity.**_ Oh, now she does that?" TC asked. Eve glared at her, still being silent. TC merely ignored her though.

" ** _Chica_** _ **,**_ ** _Conchita_** _ **, and**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.**_ That seems like a normal group to be temporarily together. For once in this entire session. **_TB_** _ **lets**_ ** _Seth_** _ **into his shelter**_ … I'm not sure how I should feel about that," TB, funny enough, said after reading what was next. Everyone else had to agree with him.

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **stays awake all night.**_ I'm not surprised. **_Margarita_** _ **,**_ ** _TF_** _ **,**_ ** _Irina_** _ **, and**_ ** _TC_** _ **sleep in shifts.**_ And the groups that are temporarily working together have gotten weird again," Nemesis remarked, sounding bored.

"Great job simulator! Great job at making sense!" Foxy sarcastically exclaimed. He was about to clap, when he realized that he didn't have another hand to successfully clap with. He pouts slightly at this and slumps down slightly. Chica patted him on the back to comfort him.

" ** _Goldie_** _ **tries to sing himself to sleep.**_ I don't blame him," Margarita simply said. The other Vocaloids nodded in agreement.

" ** _BB_** _ **looks at the night sky.**_ I'm probably wondering why I'm in that crazy h*llhole," BB said without hesitation. No one could blame him. The Hunger Games Simulator, as most of them have experienced once before, was utterly crazy.

" ** _Allen_** _ **tries to sing himself to sleep.**_ Much like with Margarita in regards to Goldie, I don't blame him. **_Riliane_** _ **screams for help**_. There's probably a lot of terrifying things out there, so I can understand why," Bonnie commented. So far, this looked like it was going to stretch on for a bit, much like last time.

* * *

 **Day 3  
**

" ** _BB_** _ **collects fruit from a tree.**_ At least he's not going to starve to death," Conchita remarked hungrily. Everyone immediately took notice of this and scooted a centimeter away from her to put a bit more distance between them and Conchita.

"Even I have to admit that starving to death is something that isn't something that anyone should have to be experienced," Freddy said, shaking his head before he ate some more popcorn. Once again, everyone agreed. Even TC agreed, which was a pretty big shock, but no one bothered to call her out on it.

" ** _Seth_** _ **receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.**_ Oh! He should blow everyone to the Hellish Yard!" Eve exclaimed, finally speaking up for the first time in a while. Margarita didn't even bother to say that it probably wasn't going to happen.

" ** _Allen_** _ **overhears**_ ** _Goldie_** _ **and**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **talking in the distance.**_ He's probably overhearing something important. **_Margarita_** _ **begs for**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **to kill her. He refuses, keeping**_ ** _Margarita_** _ **alive.**_ D*mnit Foxy, you're prolonging this h*ll!" Riliane exclaimed, slamming her hands on the chair seats as she glared at Foxy. The animatronic in mention merely put his hands up defensively.

" ** _Chica_** _ **and**_ ** _TF_** _ **split up to search for resources**_ ," TC read. As soon as she finished reading, she turned to TF with a raised eyebrow.

"It's to get more resources that I might not be able to get," He whispered with a sly grin. TC returned the grin and gave him the thumbs up, thinking that his plan was a great plan. Even if everyone could actually hear him and just didn't care.

" ** _Riliane_** _ **is pricked by thorns while picking berries.**_ Ouch. That sucks. **_Conchita_** _ **and**_ ** _Irina_** _ **work together for the day.**_ Okay. That's not too odd. **_Eve_** _ **chases**_ ** _TB_** _ **.**_ Again, not too odd. **_TC_** _ **tries to spear fish with a trident.**_ Wow, none of these are too odd. _**No cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Well, this will take a while," Marion remarked. No one argued with him. Those who had done this before knew that this was just a sign of things to come.

* * *

 **Night 3**

" ** _TC_** _ **and**_ ** _Seth_** _ **hold hands**_ … TC, what the f*ck are you doing with your life? Are you that desperate for warmth or something?" Irina asked in a serious tone, staring right at TC. All of the other Vocaloids did the same. TC just gave them a confused look.

"… You guys do remember that this is a simulator right? Everything that happens in this is beyond our control," TC pointed out. The Vocaloids thought about this for a moment before they silently turned to the TV screen, deciding it was best to just ignore what happened.

" ** _Foxy_** _ **tries to treat his infection.**_ Hopefully that works. **_BB_** _ **cries himself to sleep.**_ That's kind of sad, actually. Sure he's an *sshole, but he's still a kid," Cherub remarked. The Toys, Mangle, BB, and Marion all gave each other a look, as if they were all in on a secret joke. No one bothered to ask about it.

" ** _Irina_** _ **passes out from exhaustion.**_ Well, that's one way to get sleep. **_Margarita_** _ **receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.**_ Oh jeez. This isn't good," Chica said worryingly. Eve immediately turned to Margarita.

"Margarita, you know what to do. Make the Gift and poison everyone!" She exclaimed.

"I can't do that. The simulator won't let me," Margarita remarked in a bored tone. Eve pouted at this, crossing her arms. Like that was going to solve anything.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **tries to sing herself to sleep.**_ Not surprising. **_Chica_** _ **destroys**_ ** _Allen_** _'_ _ **s supplies while he is asleep.**_ Well that's rude," TF remarked.

"Well, SOMEONE isn't inheriting Allen's shack when he dies!" Riliane exclaimed, pointing at Chica.

"I could always make a shack myself," Chica muttered to herself.

" ** _TF_** _ **and**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **hold hands**_ … Uh… I'm sorry, what?" Freddy asked, confused, looking at his counterpart with a strange eyebrow. He shrugged, unsure. The former princess also shrugged in response. She wasn't sure about this either. TC opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw something on the screen out of the corner of her eye that made her jaw drop.

" ** _TB_** _ **tends to**_ ** _Goldie_** _ **'s wounds**_?! TB, what the f*ck!? Why are you helping the enemy?!" TC screamed, despite what she had said earlier at the beginning of the night in the simulator, wearing what could be a betrayed look. TB merely gave her a blank look.

"Because I don't care about that 'enemy' bullsh*t. And it was probably because I was bored," He answered, sounding uninterested before he looked back at the screen. The Vocaloids were happy to learn that TB wasn't considering the original animatronics as enemies anymore.

" ** _Eve_** _ **and**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **sleep in shifts**_ … Well, so far, this is going to look like it was last time we played this," Nemesis remarked as she grabbed some popcorn from Freddy's bowl, not that the bear minded. At least they had a lot of food prepared this time.

* * *

 **Day 4**

" ** _Foxy_** _ **stalks**_ ** _Eve_** _ **.**_ Before anyone says anything, I'm probably planning on how to kill her for Goldie," Foxy quickly explained. Eve glared at him, not noticing Goldie when he flashed him the thumbs up and a grin in approval of the idea.

"Makes sense. We'll give you that one. **_Goldie_** _ **picks flowers.**_ Probably to put on the makeshift grave he made for his brother," Nemesis suggested. A long 'oh' sound resonated in the room at this.

"Too soon," TC remarked, grinning slightly as Irina looked up at the screen to see what was next. Her eyes widened before she covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughing fit she was about to get. Everyone noticed this and looked at her in confusion. That is until Marion, being pretty smart, looked up at the screen since he did see her look in that direction. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

" ** _BB_** _ **sets an explosive off, killing**_ ** _Margarita_** _ **,**_ ** _Chica_** _ **, and**_ ** _Allen_**!" He exclaimed. Everyone else immediately turned to the screen, shocked, while Irina began to openly laughing at how ironic it was that both Chica and Allen died, considering the shack talk that happened earlier.

"HOLY SH*T!" – The Vocaloids, minus Margarita and Allen

"WHAT?!" – Allen, Margarita, and the original animatronics

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" – A grinning BB

"H*LL YEAH! YOU GO BB!" – A proud TC

"… Well, that was something." – TB, sounding pretty bored

"… Well, Chica, I now forgive you for destroying my brother's supplies… AND NO SHACK FOR YOU BB!" Riliane yelled, glaring at the young boy. BB's smile turned into a frown at this. Then he stopped frowning upon realizing that he didn't need a shack to win.

" ** _TC_** _ **tries to sleep through the entire day.**_ At least she's going to be alert during the night! **_TF_** _ **and**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **work together for the day.**_ They're helping each other again! That's nice!" Mangle exclaimed happily. Marion couldn't help but find her innocent outlook on all of that adorable, causing him to give a small smile. TC noticed the next line and she loudly clamped her mouth shut with her hand, which brought everyone's attention to her.

" ** _Irina_** _ **overpowers**_ ** _TB_** _ **, killing him**_. Holy sh*t," TC said, completely stunned. The others weren't completely stunned. TB saw this as an opportunity to try and take a nap in order to pass the time. The only other thing he would fine worth waiting for before taking a nap was BB's death in the simulator. That would happen much quicker than he would think.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **stalks**_ ** _Seth_** _ **.**_ She's probably planning on how to eat him. **_Bonnie_** _ **discovers a river.**_ At least he has fresh water. _**Four cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Wow, BB killed the most people so far. I'll admit, I'm impressed," Gertrude remarked. BB puffed his chest out proudly at this. TC grinned and high-fived him, proud of him. The others didn't really care much. They only hoped that someone would kill more than BB by the end of it, otherwise the little kid would get an even bigger ego. And no one wants that.

* * *

 **Night 4**

" ** _Eve_** _ **and**_ ** _Seth_** _ **run into each other and decide to truce for the night.**_ Considering that they're both demons, I'm not entirely surprised," Irina offhandedly remarked.

"True that," Kayo added. Irina smiled, and the two bumped fists.

" ** _BB_** _ **fends**_ ** _Goldie_** _ **,**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **, and**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **away from his fire.**_ D*mn. Killing three people really must've boosted up his hostility," Chica assumed. BB smirked smugly at this.

" ** _TF_** _ **,**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **, and**_ ** _TC_** _ **discuss the games and what might happen in the morning**_ … Goldie, help! I've been kidnapped for conversational purposes!" Foxy jokingly cried out to the golden bear. TC and TF actually found this funny, both chuckling. Apparently Goldie was with them.

"I'm afraid you're on your own Foxy. Sorry," He jokingly replied. Foxy gave out a dramatic cry at this, leaning back and pretending to faint. This caused the original animatronics and some of the Vocaloids to chuckle.

" ** _Irina_** _ **is awoken by nightmares.**_ That sucks. **_Conchita_** _ **sets up camp for the night**_ … Well, nothing too interesting happened," Margarita sighed, starting to get bored.

* * *

 **Day 5**

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **,**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **, and**_ ** _Goldie_** _ **hunt for other tributes.**_ Good for them. **_Eve_** _ **hunts for other tributes.**_ Good for her. **_Foxy_** _ **collects fruit from a tree.**_ Good for him," Cherub said in boredom, trying to pass the simulator along and get it over with as soon as possible.

"Oh, hey, we got something interesting stuff here **_Seth_** _ **attacks**_ ** _Irina_** _ **, but she manages to escape.**_ Nice job Irina," Kayo said. Suddenly, everyone heard Conchita snickering. They turned to her before she simply pointed to the screen. Mangle read it before she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Marion, who was grinning, read it for her.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **and**_ ** _TF_** _ **track down and kill**_ ** _BB_** ," He read. BB and TC both screamed in shocked before they both glared at TF. Said humanoid animatronic put his hands up in defense.

"Did you see how aggressive BB was?! He was only going to get me killed if he lived!" He exclaimed. TC glared at him for a few minutes before she sighed.

"I can't really argue with that logic," She said, calming down. BB looked at her with a shocked look before he merely pouted, unhappy that he was killed by TF. TB smiled, which was an amazement all on it's own, before leaning back, intending to sleep. That is until he heard TC scream once again, thus making him almost fall backwards and out of his chair.

" ** _TC_** _ **accidentally steps on a landmine!**_ What the f*ck?!" TC screamed. She couldn't believe that she died that way. TF sighed as he checked up on TB, having noticed what had almost happened. Luckily TB was fine. Just really startled. Though he did appreciate TF's concerns.

"… Uh… _**Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Only TF is left from team Toy Animatronics… Let's move on," Gallerian remarked. TC leaned back, her face in her hands as she sighs in frustration. Once he was sure that TC was done freaking out, TB leaned back again, closed his eyes, and proceeded to take a nap.

* * *

 **Night 5**

" ** _Eve_** _ **decapitates**_ ** _Seth_** _ **with a sword**_ \- HOLY SH*T, EVE!" Margarita exclaimed, shocked. Everyone else had a jaw drop. Eve herself looked shocked at first, before she slowly grinned sadistically. Everyone else scooted an inch away from her once again, a bit terrified by the way she was grinning.

" ** _TF_** _ **is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.**_ That just sucks. Sleeping without warm is just awful," Gertrude remarked. TF merely responded with a nod.

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **cries himself to sleep.**_ That sucks. Maybe he's crying because he freaking killed me!" Freddy exclaimed, looking at his best friend. Bonnie merely hung his head in shame.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **goes to sleep.**_ Good for her. **_Irina_** _ **bashes**_ ** _Goldie_** _ **'s head in with a mace-**_ OOOHHH! D*MN!" Kayo exclaimed. Everyone was once again shocked. After a few seconds of shock, Freddy looked over at Irina with a serious look.

"… Did you steal that mace from Bonnie? Because he's the only other contestant who we know has used a mace," He calmly asked. If it was supposed to be a joke then he did a good job, because Irina chuckled lightly. A few of the others chuckled with her.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. We may never know," She simply put it. They decided to move on.

" ** _Foxy_** _ **receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, at least he'll be able to treat any injuries that he gets. **_Riliane_** _ **tries to sing herself to sleep**_. I don't blame her… Well, at least we made some progress," Gallerian remarked, yawning before leaning back to catch a quick nap.

* * *

 **The Feast**

" _ **The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**_ Let's see if anyone will take anything from The Feast this time," Cherub said in an announcer-like voice. The Vocaloids that were awake didn't bother to give him weird looks, unlike the rest of the animatronics that were awake, who were a bit confused as to why Cherub was sounding like an announcer for an Olympic event.

" ** _Irina_** _ **decides not to go to The Feast.**_ That is at one person who isn't going to the feast. **_Foxy_** _ **decides not to go to The Feast.**_ That makes it two people who aren't going to the feast," Cherub continued, still talking in the announcer voice.

"Cherub, what the f*ck are you doing?" TC asked, more or less speaking up for the other animatronics.

"It's one of the only ways we're going to make this interesting. Just go along with it," Nemesis explained, yawning as she stretched her arms. TC merely nodded, deciding to head Nemesis' words and go along with the silly voice acting.

" ** _Conchita_** _ **stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.**_ Congratulations, Conchita. You are the very first person in the history of us playing with the simulator to take something from the feast!" Cherub continued. Conchita grinned proudly. Gertrude merely rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why that's anything to be proud of. It's just a game…" She muttered quietly.

" ** _Riliane_** _ **sobs while gripping a photo of her friends and family.**_ That is yet another person to go to the feast. It's a shame that I'm quite upset, especially considering that I had just lost my twin brother again. Poor simulator me," Riliane said in her own version of the announcer voice.

" ** _TF_** _ **decides not to go to The Feast.**_ That makes three people not going to the feast. **_Eve_** _ **accidentally steps on a landmine**_ ," Irina said, pausing in order to let Eve react to her death and in order for her to cover her hearing before Eve temporarily disabled it with her screaming.

"WHAT?!" Eve screamed, once again sounding similar to a banshee. The Toy animatronics were a bit late with covering their ears, as they weren't expecting Eve's scream to be that bad. Everyone else was prepared for it and was ready just in time. Sucks for the Toys. Though I do feel bad for Mangle and Marion, they're the least mean ones towards the original animatronics there.

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **decides not to go to The Feast.**_ And that, everyone, concludes The Feast. With four people not going to The Feast, two going, and one dead, this is getting down to the wire, folks. It's only a matter of time before we have a winner," Marion said, doing what was probably the best announcer impersonation so far. Mangle giggled a little.

"You do such a great announcer voice Marion!" She exclaimed. Marion grinned at this before he stood up and took a few, short bows.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" He said jokingly. A few of the others chuckled. TC was the only one to roll her eyes.

* * *

 **Day 6**

" ** _Conchita_** _ **,**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **,**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **, and**_ ** _TF_** _ **raid**_ ** _Irina_** _ **'s camp while she is hunting**_ … D*mn guys. That's rude," Kayo remarked as she looked around the room. Freddy, Goldie, TC, Marion, Mangle, Cherub, Nemesis, Eve, Margarita, Gertrude, and the remaining contestants were the only ones that were still there. Everyone else either already left or were sleeping.

"Where the h*ll's Bonnie during all of this?" Goldie asked, a bit concerned. Bonnie frowned to himself, finding it a bit funny that Goldie's the one who's concerned for him. Especially considering how much they tormented and teased one another.

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **camouflages himself in the bushes.**_ Well, there's your answer. _ **Three cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … I would say how long this might take, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I would be quickly disproved in that statement on the next page," Gertrude remarked. Margarita merely nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Night 6**

" ** _Irina_** _ **goes to sleep.**_ Well, at least she's passing the night. **_TF_** _ **,**_ ** _Conchita_** _ **, and**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **start fighting, but**_ ** _Conchita_** _ **runs away as**_ ** _TF_** _ **kills**_ ** _Riliane_** _ **.**_ D*mn! TF, you're on a rampage!" Riliane exclaimed, taking the opportunity of now being dead to grab some popcorn from Freddy. He didn't mind.

" ** _Foxy_** _ **and**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **hold hands**_. Aw, would you look at that? Fronnie is a thing to the simulator!" TC teased jokingly. Bonnie pretended to gag while Foxy just looked highly unamused.

"What is wrong with you!?" They both exclaimed at her, which only prompted TC to burst out laughing. It was a minute or two before she calmed down. All the meanwhile, TF, Freddy, Riliane, Kayo, Irina, and Goldie rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **Day 7**

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **kills**_ ** _Foxy_** _ **for his supplies**_ \- Oh, what the h*ll Bonnie!?" Foxy exclaimed, looking at Bonnie in anger. Bonnie put his hands up defense.

"There goes the Fronnie…" TC said lamentably. TF chuckled this time around. While everyone else merely rolled their eyes.

" ** _TF_** _ **injures himself.**_ D*mn. TF, your simulator-self need to be careful," Marion said to his friend. TF nodded in agreement.

" ** _Irina_** _ **makes a wooden spear.**_ Well, at least she'll be able to defend herself. **_Conchita_** _ **discovers a river.**_ She won't die from dehydration at least. _**Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_ … Well, we've made some progress at least," Cherub remarked.

* * *

 **Night 7**

" ** _Conchita_** _ **,**_ ** _TF_** _ **, and**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **cheerfully sing songs together.**_ Aw! That's nice!" Mangle said happily.

"This isn't. **_Irina_** _ **unknowingly eats toxic berries**_ ," Margarita read. Irina merely sighed to herself. She didn't have any words for her death.

"Well, that was really quick," Marion remarked to Mangle. She nodded in agreement.

"That may be due to the small amount of people there are now," She suggested. Marion nodded. That was probably. it.

* * *

 **Day 8**

" ** _Conchita_** _ **questions her sanity.**_ Don't we all. **_Bonnie_** _ **practices his archery.**_ Good for him. **_TF_** _ **receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.**_ Well, at least it's actually his," Nemesis remarked, sending a jokingly glare to TF. TF merely chuckled in response, knowing that her glare was just to poke fun.

" _ **One cannon shot can be heard in the distance**_ … D*mn, that was fast," TC commented.

"That's a good sign. It means that this will be over soon," Freddy responded, leaning back and eating some of his popcorn. TC trusted him on that, since he did have experience with the simulator beforehand.

* * *

 **Night 8**

" ** _TF_** _ **quietly hums.**_ Probably to help pass the time," Bonnie mentioned.

"Probably. I don't blame him," Irina said in response."

" ** _Bonnie_** _ **and**_ ** _Conchita_** _ **huddle for warmth**_. Awww! They're helping each other stay warm!" Mangle said innocently. Bonnie, meanwhile, scooted an inch away from Conchita, who appeared to be in a hungered daze.

"Ye deserve that laddie," Foxy said, still a bit angry over being killed by Bonnie.

"Yeah, I do…" Bonnie said remorsefully. Goldie responded by patting him on the back. Bonnie, instead of snapping or something like that, smiled slightly at this, feeling a bit better.

* * *

 **Day 9**

"Oh! Here we go! **_Conchita_** _ **,**_ ** _TF_** _ **, and**_ ** _Bonnie_** _ **get into a fight.**_ ** _TF_** _ **triumphantly kills them both. Two cannon shots can be heard in the distance**_. We're finally done!" Eve exclaimed happily. Conchita and Bonnie frowned, as they both died. To TF. Which could only mean one thing, which was confirmed by the next page.

" _ **The winner is TF from District 8!"**_

TC cheered happily and, suddenly, got TF up from his chair and hugged him happily. He was stunned at first, but quickly found it in himself to hug back. Although the moment was disrupted by Eve flicking his robotic bear ear a bit too harshly. TF yelped in responded and the hug was broken. TC and Eve had a glaring contest while TF rubbed his bear ear. Cherub sighed in relief, glad that this was over. Nemesis and the others had to agree with him. Man, though, they don't want to ever do anything like this ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry gang, but you'll have to go through this at least two more times.**

 **For anyone curious, TF had the most kills at 5, BB was next with 3, Bonnie and Irina tied with 2, and Conchita, Kiril, Eve, and Chica all came last with 1 kill each.**

 **I've got to say, the results of this one were surprising. The word count's also ridiculously high on this chapter. Wow.**

 **Also, I'm going to be late with that request for that Werewolves of Miller's Hollow game. I'm really procrastinating on it. I honestly don't know why, and I would like to apologize to the person who requested that they play it.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading, please review, and please leave a suggestion as to what the Vocaloids and Animatronics should do!**


	17. Town of Idiots 2

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix! In this chapter, we go through a hilarious game of Town of Salem once again! With the Toys! And even Vincent gets into the action. Although not entirely willing.**

 **Note: This chapter is based heavily of the video, "** **The Ultimate Mafia Plan! (The Derp Crew: Town of Salem - Part 30)," by CriousGamers (Chilled Chaos). You can easily look it up on YouTube if you want to watch it. It's funny.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories (however) and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cussing (because my readers know I don't cuss). Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Town of Idiots 2**

 **Alternative Title: The Bears Always Win**

In all fairness, the Originals didn't start it this time. TC was the one who started it.

As soon as she heard about the chaotic mess that was the animatronics' first session of Town of Salem, she challenged the original animatronics. She even bet money that she could beat them. None of the other Toys wanted to join in, BB wasn't allowed to play in fear of him getting ideas to annoy everyone or something, and none of the Vocaloids wanted to play with her. Thus, Vincent was literally dragged into doing it by TC, and he wasn't entirely happy about it. The Originals agreed that Freddy and Goldie should play, as they both played their parts very well the first time around. Not to mention that the two made everything funny.

And so, there they were. In yet another lobby of Town of Salem. Margarita and Eve offered to support Goldie again, while Nemesis did the same with Freddy. Gallerian decided to help Vincent, and Kayo reluctantly decided to help TC. Kayo, Gallerian, and even Vincent were silently hoping that their team wouldn't win. Mostly so that TC wouldn't get her ego boosted, and because the Originals didn't want to give her money.

When deciding names, Goldie decided to go with Franklin. He did this because TC offered to pay the Originals a hundred for each, only having a 500 on hand to offer them. Where she even got the money from, no one bothered to ask. Sure, they've all managed to get jobs (which involves the animal ears of some of them being disconnected from the body), but they highly doubted TC managed to get 500 dollars that quickly. She had only been there for a week after all. But I digress.

Once the naming process was over, Goldie saw that he was the Mafioso. Thanks to his previous game, he knew what the Mafioso did, so Margarita didn't have to explain anything to him. The list of names this time around made more sense than before, but some were still a bit ridiculous:

 **1.** Monte. **2.** Sentry Bot. **3.** Phil Gerby. **4.** Zyra. **5.** Me Cool. **6.** Deodat Lawson. **7.** Kevin Bacon. **8.** Franklin (Goldie). **9.** Troya. **10.** Hitlers Nut. **11.** sandler anders. **12.** idk what to name. **13.** Jake. **14.** Fill or Feed. **15.** smoked pickles.

The first thing that the group of three noticed was that the Godfather was Troya – which was funny, seeing as they were in the house right next to Goldie – and the Framer was Jake. He wasn't the head of the Mafia again, but this time around he would be getting his hands stained with red.

"Interesting… TC has a role that not a whole lot of us have experience in…" Kayo stated. This earned her a tiny glare from TC.

"Is it a random role?" Freddy asked as the in-game characters walked to the center.

"It might be," TC merely replied.

"A random townie role…" Nemesis muttered to herself, sounding as if she's trying to figure out TC's exact role in her head. No one would be that surprised if that was the case. Some chat appeared before it became night. Just Hitlers Nut asking for roles, Sentry Bot saying hello, and Goldie saying, and I quote, "Hello Mr. Nut." Eve used all her willpower not to giggle at that.

"Vincent is Sentry Bot," Freddy declared as it became night.

"How would you know?" TC asked accusingly.

"I saw him typing," Freddy quickly replied. Vincent looked at Freddy with a glare.

"Shut the f*ck up, Freddy. Just stop! I am just trying to type! And it's my first game! Cut me some slack!" He exclaimed, already not happy about having a disadvantage. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. While that was going on, Goldie said the code word in the chat, and what he got back surprised him.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** living

 **Troya:** tombstone

Goldie, Eve, and Margarita were all surprised. For a second game in a row, Goldie ended up in the mafia with someone in the room. The odds of that happening were low with this game.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** Freddy

 **Franklin (Goldie):** TC?

 **Troya:** TC

 **Franklin (Goldie):** kk

 **Troya:** wait

 **Troya:** Freddy

"… Wait a minute," Goldie whispered, going back over the chat, now confused.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** wait?

 **Troya (Freddy?) has decided to kill Monte tonight**

"Vincent, are you Sentry Bot?" Kayo asked.

"Yes, he is!" Gallerian exclaimed, also not happy that the person he was helping was now at a disadvantage. Goldie only vaguely heard them as he typed to Troya.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** whatever

 **Jake has decided to frame Kevin Bacon tonight**

 **Troya (Freddy?):** I'm Freddy

 **Troya (Freddy):** Yes

"… I need a log," Freddy said, breaking the silence that had filled the room after Gallerian talked.

"Well, I just made my log. Hopefully I don't die, otherwise I swear we're leaving the lobby and doing a new game," TC threatened.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** Then why did you say TC?

 **The Godfather has ordered you to kill his target.**

Goldie didn't get an answer in time before it became morning, showing that both smoked pickles and Fill or Feed were dead. Freddy, Kayo, and Gallerian all jokingly mourned for smoked pickles. Smoked pickles was obviously killed by the Mafia. In their will, they wrote a word that I'm not sure is rated T, so I'm just going to say it was an obvious hint to their role, and made a few members of the group giggle. On night one, they were with celibate. Then it was revealed that smoked pickles was an Escort.

"Wow, the who*e's been killed already. Way to go people," TC sarcastically remarked. The game then moved onto Fill or Feed, who was stabbed by the Serial Killer.

"Well, at least we're going to be having smoked pickles tonight. I could go for some right now," Vincent remarked, causing some chuckles here and there. It was then revealed that Fill or Feed had no will and that they were the Medium. Great in the Mafia's favor that two town roles are dead.

 **Monte:** I got transported last night.

Three out of four small groups all looked at each other at this. Could TC have gotten the role of Transporter due to her random town role? Probably. There is no other way to get that role in a classic game.

 **Kevin Bacon:** zyra role?

TC laughed at the next person who spoke, reading out loud what sandler anders, "Random lynch time! Let's do this," while rubbing her hands together. She looked like she enjoyed that idea a bit too much. Kevin Bacon demanded Zyra's role again, while idk what to name asked for me cool's role. Kevin bacon pretty much called bullsh*t on Zyra, and said that they worked with knives and were not a doctor. Phil Gerby then said that Kevin Bacon is a suspicious name.

"Hey, if anyone wants me to transport anyone to cause some chaos, feel free to call me. I don't know what to do with myself, so some suggestions would be great," TC said. As this was going on, Kevin insisted that Zyra was bad. Kevin then voted against Zyra as soon as it was time to vote.

"Wait, why is Kevin Bacon voting Zyra? I completely blanked out," Vincent said, shaking his head and blinking.

"Kevin is claiming that Zyra is either the doctor or serial killer. Of course, Zyra is only saying that this is a stupid random lynch," Goldie remarked as people began to cast their votes. During the time, he filled out his will, pretending to be a lookout.

"Justice is not tipping in his favor," Freddy said. In the end, everyone but three people voted him guilty, including Goldie, Vincent, and Freddy. Right before they were hung, they cursed. It turns out that Zyra was indeed the serial killer.

"Wow!" Margarita exclaimed in surprised. Looks like Kevin Bacon was telling the truth… Which probably also means that he has a target on his back. It then became night, and Goldie immediately began typing.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** Hey. Sorry. Didn't realize you were Freddy.

"Hey, I know that we're on opposite teams, but any requests on who to transport? I'm bored as h*ll, and I don't know what to do," TC said, stretching her arms and putting them behind her head.

"I think you should transport Hitlers Nuts," Freddy said while, ironically, their Framer Jake chose to frame Hitlers Nut.

"Okay, who should I take him to?" TC asked. Goldie almost instantly got an idea.

"Adam Sandler!" He exclaimed as Freddy picked to kill Phil Gerby. Goldie had another idea in mind as to who they should kill.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** Kill Adam Sandler. Please.

This way, it would seem as though TC saved sandler anders, thus boosting her ego up to the point where they could easily manipulate her. Eve must've understood what his idea was, because she gave him two thumbs up in approval shortly after he typed to Freddy. Two seconds before the night ended, Freddy switched to killing Adam Sandler – I mean sandler anders. I think I'll just call him Adam Sandler from now on.

"Okay, let's see if anything happened," Kayo yawned, getting slightly bored. The boredom instantly vanished though, because when it switched to day and the villagers were coming out of their homes, Hitlers Nut laid dead on the street. This caused everyone to laugh, although Goldie, Freddy, and their helpers were partially faking the laughter since they saw this coming.

"Someone tried to kick Adam Sandler in the nuts, and Hitlers Nut just jumped in front in front of him, going like "Noooo!"" Vincent exclaimed, doing a dive like motion with his arms and upper body, laughing to himself. As soon as he finished, it was revealed that Hitlers Nut was a Vigilante.

"I wonder what Adam Sandler was," Margarita wondered to herself.

"You could always transport to find out, since you can kill people by transporting them," Kayo remarked. TC looked at her, a bit stun.

"Wait, seriously?" She asked. Kayo responded with a nod.

"Oh yeah. One time I was the Mafioso and I got transported to my target as myself, and essentially, I murdered myself," Gallerian explained. While this happened, Adam Sandler decided to be the first to speak up for the day.

 **Adam Sandler:** random lynch time

"Hold on, tell Adam Sandler that he was close to dying last night! Look at what he's doing!" Goldie exclaimed, gesturing to the chat with his hand. Everyone read it and there were a few chuckles.

"There's no way in Hell that I'm revealing myself to be the transporter!" TC exclaimed, folding her arms in protest. Meanwhile, Freddy read what Phil Gerby was saying.

 **Phil Gerby:** I just want to say, that I'm the only one that is not wearing a stupid hat

 **Phil Gerby:** So, I deserve to live

 **Phil Gerby:** Because reasons

All the while, Me Cool was questioning the random lynching while Sentry Bot, a.k.a. Vincent, wondering if they should lynch Adam Sandler. As soon as the voting phase began, people began to vote for Adam.

 **Me Cool:** he could be a jester

"Oh, he could be the jester!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Well, you only live once, right? Yolo," Vincent replied, shrugging. Freddy was the last one to vote before Adam was sent up to the gallows. What was Adam's defense?

 **Adam Sandler:** random lynch

"I'm okay with the Jester going, so long as we didn't vote guilty," Nemesis commented, referring to herself and Freddy.

"You know what? F*ck this. If he's Jester, he's staying alive!" Freddy said. Goldie followed in suit, as he didn't want to be killed in the middle of the night. Freddy then canceled his vote, unsure of what to do. TC was wondering who she should transport Adam to when it was revealed that Jake, Deodat Lawson, and idk what to name voted guilty while Phil Gerby and Goldie voted innocent, meaning that Adam was getting hung.

"Okay, never mind," TC remarked. Adam's last word was Jester, shortly followed by a familiar phrase.

 **The jester will get his revenge from the grave!**

No one was really surprised at this. He was acting very much like a Jester.

"All right, who voted here?" Vincent asked. Freddy and Goldie both said that they didn't vote guilty, while TC refused to say what she did.

"… You know what? I'll do a lookout on whoever TC's going to switch," Goldie said, fibbing about his role as he typed into the Mafia Chat.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** Let's work TC.

 **Franklin (Goldie):** lol

 **Troya (Freddy):** Yeah

"How about you switch Gerby and… Bacon. Gerby and Bacon," Nemesis suggested, wearing her best poker face while Freddy typed someone that was kind of relevant to what she was saying.

 **Troya (Freddy):** Kill bacon?

 **Franklin (Goldie):** Bacon.

"I just hope I don't get murdered. I love this role, and if I end up getting killed by someone here I will kick your *ss," TC threatened.

"Okay, I'll look at Bacon," Goldie said, just as the night ended and the chat told him that Freddy had ordered him to kill his target, a.k.a. Kevin Bacon. Sure enough, Phil Gerby was dead, along with Deodat Lawson.

"NO! GERBY!" Margarita jokingly exclaimed.

"I am a God! I decide who lives and who dies!" TC exclaimed, laughing maniacally. Her ego was high now, since she did prevent the deaths of two people… Well, more like tricked two people into getting killed instead of someone else. Goldie and Freddy were going to enjoy screwing TC over. While that was going on, it was said that Deodat died from guilt because of the Jester. As it turns out, Deodat was the Sheriff.

"Wait, I saw Me Cool visit… Someone… I can't be sure anymore, because the transportation thing messes up who I'm really looking at!" Goldie exclaimed as the game went over Phil Gerby.

"Well, that's good. I am against you and Freddy after all! I'm just taking suggestions from you two so I don't get bored!" TC exclaimed. Just then, it showed Goldie's death note that was left with Phil Gerby's dead body, which went on about being dirty and going good with eggs. Just Goldie's way of trying to frame Kevin. As it turns out, Phil Gerby was the Jailor.

"Okay guys, I'm getting more innocent people killed. Let's start picking right," TC said. Kayo kind of hoped that she would still get people killed. Maybe it'll end up with being just the mafia left, and then TC wouldn't win. Vincent would have to die along the way, but you got to throw away lemons so a severe lemon person can't make lemonade with them and get rid of the entire lemon supply. Some analogy like that.

"Well, I'm not giving you my name. Because when you touch me I'll die! It's happened with every transport you've done! You are literally two for two with murdering people!" Goldie exclaimed, which caused a few people to laugh.

"Maybe she has the Midas Touch of Sh*t," Vincent suggested, which caused Goldie, Eve, and Nemesis to laugh.

"She does! Everything she touches turns to sh*t!" Freddy said as he began to laugh with the others. TC was even cracking a smile at this.

"Okay, I got a plan. Since Goldie saw Me Cool visit Kevin Bacon, transport Sentry Bot and Me Cool," Eve suggested. Vincent started shaking his head, since he was Sentry Bot. Just then, it got to the voting stage, where the only person to speak was Monte, and he only said 'well.'

"I have no idea who to vote for. But Me Cool really did visit Bacon, or Gerby. I have no clue at this point, because I think the transportation thing f*cks it up. But I can say that I'm sure Me Cool is suspicious," Goldie said, noting that Me Cool said hi in the chat. It was shortly followed by some activity.

 **Monte:** are we going to do anything?

 **idk what to name:** me cool's been suspicious to me

To prove their point, idk then voted against Me Cool. Jake followed as well, along with Sentry Bot. Me cool then voted against Kevin Bacon before switching to Franklin/Goldie.

"So, are we going after Me Cool?" Freddy asked as it turned to night, with no one getting voted up.

"Yes. So, transfer Me Cool to Bacon. Because whoever may attack Bacon tonight is going to get Me Cool," Goldie suggested. TC started to get to work, although Goldie was sure that she was starting to get a little suspicious. It could be very possible that she is Me Cool. He can't be too sure. Jake wanted to frame Me Cool, but Freddy wanted him to frame Sentry Bot instead. Goldie, meanwhile, voted to kill Kevin Bacon, to which Freddy finalized.

"… Huh… I was transported!" Freddy exclaimed before looking at TC. This caught Goldie and his team off guard. In the morning, Kevin Bacon was dead.

"Well, I guess you can say that this bacon… was spoiled," Vincent joked. This earned him a boo from Nemesis, and a head shake from Freddy and Goldie.

"Okay, so I know who Freddy is now. I won't f*ck you up yet, because I want to find Goldie first," TC remarked. It then went into Kevin Bacon's will. The top of his not said invest, and apparently, Me Cool smelled of gas. The only roles that smell of gas are the Arsonist, which is impossible to get in classic mode, and Transporter. This meant that TC was Me Cool.

"I won't lie. I got scared because it popped up red, so I thought I had died for a second there," Freddy said, laughing his nerves away. TC laughed with him. True to his will, Kevin Bacon was indeed the investigator.

"TC, why didn't you do Kevin Bacon and Me Cool!? That's the first night your thing f*cked up!" Goldie exclaimed, looking at TC in an accusing matter.

"I did Troya instead, because whenever I go with my gut, people die! I'm just a God trying to have my own way! I'm tired of listening to my people!" TC exclaimed back. Goldie only mildly paid attention to the chat, where idk said that they were the lookout, and Vincent was trying to get information out of them.

"You know what? I looked at Kevin Bacon last night! You know who visited him last night? F*cking Monte!" Goldie informed, once again lying.

"Okay then! Who do you think Monte will murder? Because if what Gallerian said earlier was true, I can get him to kill himself!" TC realized. Gallerian remarked on how idk said that they saw that Franklin/Goldie was visited by Me Cool. Luckily, Freddy and TC were too busy talking about who "Monte" might go after. Goldie tried to think of a response when idk said that he was still alive, but it became night before he could really say anything.

"If Monte is going to go after anyone, I'll heal them. I'm the doctor, so I got us covered," Vincent informed. Goldie made sure to keep that info in mind as he spoke.

"Okay, so if Monte went after the investigator, he may go for the doctor… Vincent, he's going to go after you!" He exclaimed, faking a worried look.

"Okay, Vincent is Sentry Bot. So, switch Monte and Sentry Bot so Monte will kill himself," Margarita suggested. Meanwhile, in Mafia Chat, Jake had other things on his mind than framing.

 **Jake:** I don't like me cool

Goldie couldn't blame him. Me Cool/TC hasn't really said much of anything during the entirety of the game. Jake then framed idk, while Goldie voted to kill Sentry Bot. When the night was over, Vincent sighed in relief.

"I got transported, and I'm not dead. Let's see if this worked," He said. Much to his, Gallerian, Kayo's, and TC's surprise and enjoyment, Monte did turn up dead. They hollered and laughed at this, with everyone else joining in. They were all happy, but it was turned into confusion as Monte's will was brought up.

 **exe turned jester**

It turns out that Monte was indeed the Jester. Goldie could care less. This just meant that the Mafia didn't have to worry about voting up someone who will kill them from the afterlife.

"You know what? Has Jake talked the entire game?" Goldie asked, deciding to put their own Framer up on the chopping block.

"Wait, let's check the chat," Nemesis said as Freddy began to look through the chat to find out if Jake did talk during the day.

"I'll try to bait him out, see if he says anything," Vincent said as he began to speak in chat. Chat then sparked up after that.

 **idk what to name:** idk anymore guys (this caused a few chuckles to erupt from the group)

 **Jake:** You?

 **idk what to name:** im just leaning towards franklin

"Okay, here's what we'll do. TC, switch Jake and Sentry Bot. I'll do a look at Jake," Goldie said before noticing that idk voted against him. With Vincent, things weren't working to well in terms of getting information, so he just voted against Jake. Jake voted against him, but then idk voted against Jake as well. Me Cool then joined in on voting against Jake.

"Do we just off him right now?" Kayo asked.

"I don't know. I kind of like the idea of us playing God," Gallerian answered.

"The FNaF Crew plays God. I don't know how to take that," Vincent said out loud. Night came, with Jake to being voted up. That meant that the Mafia was now going to go after Sentry Bot/Vincent. In Mafia Chat, the entire mafia basically lol'ed. They certainly got this.

"Wait, do we think he's going to go for Sentry Bot again. He went for him once, so he might not go for him again," Freddy realized. It didn't seem that anyone heard him though, besides Goldie and his team.

"TC, who are you? I'm going to heal you," Vincent asked.

"I'm not saying who I am!" TC denied.

"Guys, Freddy makes a point! Do we think he's going to go after Sentry Bot or someone else!?" Nemesis exclaimed, trying to get her point across.

"I think he's going to go after Sentry Bot again. Because why the same person get transported twice? We have to think like Jake, who is unaware of our alliance right now," Kayo nonchalantly suggested. The Vocaloids, with the addition of Eve, agreed with her. To Goldie's surprise however, he was transported. He wasn't going to say anything though. Not yet at least.

"I'm dead," Vincent sighed, taking his laptop of his lap and handing it to Gallerian to hold while he held his head. When it became morning, Sentry Bot was indeed dead.

"TC! What the f*ck!? You got your teammate killed!" Gallerian exclaimed. TC couldn't help but grin, laughing slightly.

"I think I got things mixed up somewhere," She laughed out. This caused a few facepalms, mostly from Vincent, who also groaned in response to what TC said.

"Well, I got good news. Me Cool undeniably visited Sentry Bot last night. So, we have that going for us," Goldie provided.

"What if I said that Me Cool was TC?" Kayo asked rhetorically. Well, this confirmed it for Goldie.

"I'm starting to doubt that you're the transporter," Vincent said with a shake of his head. His own teammate got him killed. He couldn't believe it.

"Wait, hold on a minute… Freddy, I don't think TC's telling the truth. I don't she is the Transporter. Because she didn't save Vincent like we wanted her too," Goldie explained to his brother. Of course, they both knew that this was false. This was just to spread tension.

"That's because I'm trying to go on my own now. And I will copy and paste my will into the chat," TC interjected.

"Oh, want me to post my will too? Want me to lie as well?" Goldie asked in a critical matter. TC glared at him in response as she typed into the chat.

 **Jake:** me cool role?

 **idk what to name:** me cool visited Jake last night

 **Me Cool:** Transporter

"Liar. You're a f*cking liar," Goldie said as idk voted against Jake. Me Cool posted his will as Jake voted against idk. Freddy voted against idk just before it became night.

"This is where your ruse ends, TC. Thanks for playing our game," Eve said in an all-too-cheerful tone.

"Okay, I'm on the defensive now! No more wills! No more wills!" TC exclaimed, sounding a bit panicked. During this, the Mafia voted to end off Me Cool

"This is where you meet your end," Nemesis grinned. Vincent then realized what was truly going on and laughed. He had to give them that one.

"You are fighting a God!" Kayo exclaimed angrily, glaring at Nemesis.

"Well, you're fighting against the Mafia!" Freddy exclaimed proudly. When it was morning, idk was the one that was dead. Meaning that TC sacrificed the last Townie, just so she could live another day. Which is selfish of her, but this is TC. She's known for being selfish.

"TC, you just killed a man because you didn't want to be killed! You are a selfish b*tch!" Goldie exclaimed, giving TC a look of accusation.

"I WILL TRANSPORT MYSELF TO EVERYONE HERE! AND YOU GOT TO CHOOSE!" TC exclaimed. Kayo merely sighed and shook her head.

"Freddy, are you a member of the mafia?" Vincent asked. Freddy nodded, causing Vincent to laugh. Gallerian merely clapped in response with a grin.

"Oh, me and Freddy are both in the Mafia. We were letting TC do the dirty work!" Goldie explained, causing Vincent to laugh even more.

"She's been like an extended part of the family," Eve remarked, causing Vincent to laugh even more. To the point where Gallerian was a bit worried as to whether nor not he would be able to breathe.

"She pretty much was! She's so guilty! She's going to be hung for her crimes!" Freddy added. During the Discussion, TC tried to get help from the last town member, even though she is the last town member.

"TC, I hate to break it to you, but you are being stared down by three members of the mafia. You're not getting out of this, TC," Vincent said once he finally calmed down.

"TC, you singlehandedly f*cked over the town. She got so many people killed. Look at when the Serial Killer died! He died so early!" Eve remarked with a laugh.

" **Do not vote for me. Please. Whoever the last town is. I am transporter** ," TC said as she typed those exact words into the chat.

"TC, they're all mafia. They're all mafia," Nemesis said evilly as TC posted her will. After what Nemesis said, she panicked, typing random gibberish before being voted up to the stand.

"This is so dirty, and I appreciate it," Gallerian said, still clapping. Vincent laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You did the deed, and now you're going to pay," Nemesis remarked evilly.

"Any last words, Me Cool?" Freddy asked. TC did, and offered them in the chat.

 **Me Cool (TC):** gg

This made the mafia groups laugh out loud. Goldie was just honestly happy that this all worked out well in the end. TC was against them, but he and Freddy managed to make it so that she was helping them win. She got her own teammate killed when she didn't transport him for crying out loud!

"I knew something was up about halfway through when every time TC transported two people, someone from that transaction ended up dead. I just didn't say anything because I thought it would've been too obvious. Apparently, I wasn't wrong," Vincent observed with a headshake. Just as he finished talking, the votes were in, and it was guilty straight across the board.

"Good day, my lady!" Freddy remarked with a tip of his hat. TC's character stood on the stool, ready to be hung.

"I suspected that something was up halfway through too! Goldie, are you Franklin?" TC asked, glaring at Goldie.

"Guilty as charged," He answered with a laugh.

"I thought you were Franklin and I was trying to kill you, because I figured when I was showing everyone the five hundred dollar bills earlier, you must've been looking at it and named yourself Franklin!" TC comprehended. Goldie merely nodded, since that was exactly what he did. TC grumbled as she handed the money to Kayo, who got up and handed it to Freddy.

"That was such a dirty ruse… I approve," She said to Freddy before giving him the money. Freddy merely grinned in response and tipped his hat to her.

"Well TC, you're plan worked out zero percent! You got so many innocent people killed!" Margarita exclaimed. TC merely hung her head, laughing to herself.

"In varying different levels of positions! I imagine that it was just a confusing f*cking mess!" Nemesis exclaimed.

"It all started with Hitlers Nuts as well!" TC cried out, putting her hands on her face.

"How about giving you two an award for the dirtiest ruse?" Vincent asked, giving a golf clap. Freddy and Goldie then explained how their first night went, and how they were pretty much riding a wave that entire game as to knowing what they were doing. Goldie's favorite part of it all was when Vincent got involved. Vincent was just happy that he didn't die on night one. TC was still upset as they all left the game, and the Fazbear brothers left to share the money with the others.

* * *

 **A/N That was quite a lot of fun to write. It took a while, but I overall happy with this. I think doing the chapter with "Werewolves of Miller's Hollow" is kind of dead. I think. I just am not motivated to work on it. I also have other things I want to do, so that doesn't help in doing the chapter.**

 **Well, thank you all for reading, and please review! Give out suggestions! I personally have a few ideas for future chapters, but I haven't gotten to work on doing them yet.**


	18. The Failure Games 2: Reboot

**Welcome back to Animatronics and Vocaloids Shouldn't Mix! Here we have the next Failure Games! This is the third one I did and the results were surprising, to say the least. I did this one out of sheer boredom, but there were a few changes from the first one. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cursing. Enjoy:**

* * *

 **The Failure Games 2: Reboot**

Cherub was starting to think that everyone was starting to get a bit addicted to doing The Hunger Games Simulator, even though they had only done it twice. At least, to his knowledge as least. The others could've played it on their own. He wasn't too sure. This is, of course, not mentioning how angry they got at times.

It had only been two days since the last game where TF won, and here they were, doing the simulator again. Cherub didn't mind, as he did find it quite fun. He just only wished that TC would stop threatening him as he chose who would be with who. Much like last time, he reached a conclusion. It was very like last time, but was also a little different. Mostly for District 5, 11, and 12.

 **District 1: Freddy and Goldie**

 **District 2: Foxy and Chica**

 **District 3 Bonnie and Margarita**

 **District 4: Gallerian and Conchita**

 **District 5: Irina and Kayo**

 **District 6: Riliane and Allen**

 **District 7: Cherub and Nemesis**

 **District 8: TC and TF**

 **District 9: TB and BB**

 **District 10: Marionette and Mangle**

 **District 11: Eve and Adam**

 **District 12: Gertrude and Seth**

Everyone's reaction was pretty much the same, except for a few. Kayo was glad that she wasn't paired with Seth, Irina was just glad that her brother wasn't in this, Eve was happy to be with Adam again, and Gertrude wasn't amused to be with Seth. TB was also not amused with being paired with BB again. He just hoped that things don't go as bad as last time.

* * *

 **The Bloodbath**

" **As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. TC finds a canteen full of water.** At least she's not going to die from dehydration," Cherub remarked. TC smirked, puffing her chest out proudly before high-fiving TF and BB. She almost gave TB a high five, but probably realized that TB probably didn't want to and didn't. The sides of TB's lips moved up slightly. Very slightly.

" **Conchita takes a handful of throwing.** At least I'll be able to cut up my food," Conchita remarked. Everyone thought that her idea was a pretty good one, especially considering all the not so intelligent things she's done in the past.

" **TF grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.** At least I'll be able to defend myself," TF remarked. TC grinned at this and praised TF's smarts.

" **Mangle runs away from the Cornucopia.** Well, at last she's surviving the very first part of this. **Irina runs away from the Cornucopia. Gertrude runs away from the Cornucopia.** Wow, that's now about three people that ran away," Gallerian remarked. Those three probably had the right idea, though.

" **Allen gathers as much food as he can.** At least he won't starve. **Gallerian grabs a jar of fishing bait while BB gets fishing gear.** Well, it seems like Gally and BB might have to fight each other to get the other's fishing stuff," Irina remarked. BB glared at Gallerian, indicating that he was willing to beat the older man up by lightly smacking his fist into his other hand. Gallerian merely nodded to show that he got the message, although he could easily take BB out. Especially with a mallet in hand.

"Oh! We got a tussle between an original and their counterpart! **TB and Bonnie fight for a bag. TB gives up and retreats.** Man, that never happened last time," Margarita exclaimed. Bonnie puffed his chest out, proud that he got the bag. Most of the other animatronics rolled their eyes at this. Most of them.

"You know, I probably gave up so I would have the energy to do something that's actually important. Like surviving," TB remarked upon seeing Bonnie's reaction. This made Bonnie's pride fizzle just a bit, as TB made a valid point. One that made TC grin.

" **Seth runs away from the Cornucopia.** Smart move. **Goldie stays at the cornucopia for resources.** Again, smart move. **Adam runs into the cornucopia and hides.** Oh, hey, Eve-"

"YES! My husband is playing it smart! Oh, I hope we both live!" Eve exclaimed happily, interrupting Gertrude. The brunette merely sighed in response, not bothering to point out that Eve interrupted her. It wasn't worth it. It also wasn't worth mentioning that if the two of them did live to the end, only one of them could win and would have to kill the other.

" **Kayo runs away from the Cornucopia.** Of course, we're back to running away. Not that I can blame anyone for running away. **Foxy gathers as much food as he can.** At least he won't starve," Bonnie remarked. Foxy nodded in agreement.

"That is until I get backstabbed by you," He replied. Bonnie merely hung his head, muttering about how Foxy didn't need to bring up the various amounts of times he's killed his friends in the simulator, backstabbing Foxy in the last one after cuddling with him the night beforehand for warmth.

" **Margarita runs away from the Cornucopia.** Oh, hey, back to running away. **Nemesis runs away from the Cornucopia.** Okay. **Chica runs away from the Cornucopia.** Wow, a lot of people really like running away from the Cornucopia," Cherub remarked. A sad sigh was then heard, and they all turned to the source, who happened to be Marion. He didn't even look up and merely pointed at the screen.

" **Riliane pushes Marion off a cliff during a knife fight**! Marion, no!" Mangle exclaimed, horrified to learn that she has just lost her district partner. Riliane automatically apologized to the two, and both said that they were okay with it. Mangle said that it was just a simulator, while Marion was just sad that the simulator wouldn't let him live for long.

" **Cherub runs away from the Cornucopia.** And we're already back to runs away from the Cornucopia. Wow, running away is a popular option for this first event. **Eve gathers as much food as she can.** Oh, hey! Something different!" Foxy exclaimed. Eve smiled to herself, glad that she wasn't going to starve at least.

* * *

 **Day 1**

" **Mangle travels to higher ground**. Smart move. **Margarita scares Seth off** \- How?" Irina asked, looking to the tealette in question. Margarita shrugged in response.

"Maybe I threatened to use Gift on him?" She offered. Irina thought about it for a moment and nodded, deciding that her suggestion was a suitable enough answer. Even if he didn't die, the Gift would still affect him.

" **Riliane begs for Kayo to kill her. She refuses, keeping Riliane alive.** Well, thanks for keeping me alive in this madness for at least a day more, Kayo," Riliane said with a hint of sarcasm. Kayo jokingly welcomed her, although she sounded serious.

" **Goldie receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.** That's going to be fun. **Irina runs away from Nemesis.** Seeing as she has a gun, I can kind of understand that. **Adam sets an explosive off, killing Conchita and Bonnie** \- Whoa! Did not see that coming!" Conchita exclaimed, feeling indifferent about dying. Bonnie merely sighed.

"… Well, I was at least put down before I could stab one of my friends in the back," He remarked, recalling his conversation with Foxy merely a few minutes ago. Speaking of which, Foxy kind of felt bad for calling Bonnie out earlier. Eve, meanwhile, was happy that her husband was doing so well.

" **Gertrude diverts Cherub's attention and runs away.** I can see that happening. **Freddy chases TC** … TC, would you like to explain why this would happen?" TF asked curiously. TC blinked for a few moments.

"… Well, while I would like to say that I would be able to hold up against him on my own, I don't think I can. He is more experienced in fighting, and has been around longer than us Toys, so the older animatronics certainly know how to handle themselves on their own. Besides, being the leader, Freddy certainly would know a thing a two that the others don't know," TC explained calmly, with little to no hesitation.

Everyone merely blinked in response. No one was expecting her to say that. It was probably the nicest thing she's said about the original animatronics. Ever. Not to mention what she said about Freddy, who's basically been her rival since Day 1 of being there. Almost immediately after her words, she blushed in embarrassment and immediately defended her thoughts and called the older animatronics, Freddy included, stupid.

" **Chica runs away from Eve.** I can't really blame her for that," Goldie remarked. Eve chuckled darkly, causing Chica to shiver quietly.

" **Foxy camouflages himself in the bushes.** Smart idea. **Allen and BB hunt for other tributes**. Interesting," Nemesis remarked. BB was a bit upset that nothing else was said about the fact that he was hunting for tributes. He didn't say anything about it though. He knew that he would probably just get yelled at or just ignored if he did.

" **TF collects fruit from a tree.** Great goes hunting. Again, great idea. **TB camouflages himself in the bushes**. Wow, some of us have really great of ideas," Chica remarked.

" **3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance** … Well, that was certainly interesting," TF noted as he leaned back in his chair. Marion and Bonnie merely sighed, both sad to have died early. Conchita couldn't care, as it gave her the perfect opportunity to eat more in general.

* * *

 **Night 1**

" **Nemesis, Kayo, BB, TB, and Mangle sleep in shifts.** Okay, I can kind of understand me and Nemesis teaming up with TB and Mangle. But BB just makes it all weird," Kayo commented. TB gave BB a side glare.

"I'm surprised we'd manage to sleep in shifts. Because this little b*stard would probably keep us all awake," The bluenette pointed out. BB gave a mischievous grin in response.

"Awwww! I'm glad that you know me so well!" He responded, sounding a bit too cheerful. Mangle shuddered, not liking the idea of staying awake all night because of the brat.

" **Chica quietly hums.** That's one way to try and not go completely insane. **Foxy and Seth tell stories about themselves to each other** … Um…" Cherub uttered before looking at Foxy, who merely shrugged in response, not sure of why he would even be near Seth.

" **Adam destroys TF's supplies while he is asleep.** Well, that's just rude," TF, funny enough, remarked. TC nodded in agreement while Eve silently praised Simulator Adam for his tactics.

" **Margarita sees a fire, but stays hidden.** Smart idea. **TC thinks about winning.** When isn't she thinking of winning?" Chica rhetorically asked, giving a slight glare to her counterpart. In response, TC stuck her tongue out at the original, although she was smiling.

" **Goldie receives clean water from an unknown sponsor**. Good for him! **Riliane severely injures Irina and leaves her to die** … D*mn. That's harsh," Gallerian commented. Irina was okay with this. It meant that she wasn't going to get backstabbed, and her simulator self wouldn't be in that crazy world anymore.

" **Freddy questions his sanity.** I can't say I'm surprised," Goldie noted. Freddy sighed and nodded in agreement.

" **Allen climbs a tree to rest.** Smart idea. **Gallerian defeats Gertrude in a fight, but spares her life.** Thanks for prolonging this, Gallerian," Kayo sarcastically said to her friend. In response, Gallerian jokingly saluted her as a 'you're welcome.' Kayo shook her head at this.

" **Cherub loses sight of where he is**. I can't say I'm surprised. **Eve questions her sanity**. I'm surprised that you're just now doing that," Margarita said to the ghost next to her. TC couldn't help but mutter 'burn' as she tried to cover a snicker. Eve glared at Margarita in response, who merely shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Day 2**

" **Gallerian practices his archery.** Okay. That's cool. **Gertrude discovers a cave.** I find it a bit funny that these two are the first talked about since Gallerian and Gertrude were just in a fight," Foxy noticed with a chuckle. Both Gallerian and Gertrude also found it a bit funny, both sharing a chuckle with Foxy.

" **Cherub steals from BB while he isn't looking**. Good job, Cherub! We need to make sure that the little b*stard doesn't do anything or get far!" Riliane exclaimed. Both BB and TC glared at her, but she simply ignored them.

" **TC, Margarita, and TB hunt for other tributes**. Okay, now that's okay. Margarita certainly isn't as annoying as everyone else. And TB is, well, TB," TC commented, instantly earning her weird looks from basically everyone due to what she said about Margarita. That was the nicest thing that TC has said about any individual Vocaloid. And much like with her Freddy comment, TC immediately blushed in embarrassment, but unlike with her Freddy comment she didn't try to defend her thoughts, nor did she call any of the Vocaloids stupid. Of course, they are the owners of the mansion, and it's not entirely wise to make them mad. Who knows what her motives are?

" **Goldie sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate**. Smart move. **Mangle receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.** Well, Mangle can potentially blow a few people up, as Adam did earlier," Marion noted. Mangle nodded in agreement, but she probably wasn't going to. Everyone who gets explosives don't always seem to use them.

" **Riliane receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.** Hopefully she doesn't die from an infection at least. **Seth receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.** Huh, no one's received the same item back-to-back before. At least, as far as I can remember," Nemesis thought out loud, not sounding too sure. Everyone wasn't too sure either.

" **Eve, Freddy, and Kayo hunt for other tributes.** Interesting. **Nemesis, TF, and Foxy hunt for other tributes.** Wow, a lot of people are hunting for tributes. **Chica hunts for other tributes.** Okay, I know that hunting for tributes will get this to go by faster, but those are a lot of people hunting for others, back-to-back," Freddy remarked.

"It does seem odd. Especially since that this back-to-back thing happened just after another back-to-back thing," TF agreed. That was one thing that both Toys and Originals could agree on without arguing.

" **Allen defeats Adam in a fight, but spares his life.** Well, aren't I just prolonging this game? **1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance**. All right. Time for this to take a while," Allen said. Some of them leaned back in their chairs, others sighed, while some checked and made sure that they had enough food to last them for a while.

* * *

 **Night 2**

" **BB tries to treat his infection.** That probably means he's going to die," Gallerian remarked, ignoring the glare BB gave him before he continued, " **Eve shoots an arrow into Foxy's head** \- OH D*MN! Eve, that was so savage." No one was too shocked at this point by the deaths. The originals and Vocaloids have come to expect the unexpected. The Toys were still a bit surprised. Eve was happy that she got a kill though. Foxy merely shrugged and laid back, not minding that he was killed.

" **Margarita is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.** Poor Margarita. **Seth looks at the night sky.** Probably wondering why he's doing this when he are a million other things he could be doing. **Gertrude questions her sanity.** Why I am doing that now? I will never know," Gertrude stated. Margarita thanked her for her sympathies.

" **Cherub is awoken by nightmares.** Sucks for him. **Gallerian destroys Freddy's supplies while he is asleep.** Well, that's just rude," TF vocalized. Gallerian merely shrugged in response. Freddy didn't care.

" **Allen and TF run into each other and decide to truce for the night.** Probably a good idea. Levia knows what may happen. **Riliane cries herself to sleep.** That sad," Kayo voiced. Riliane appreciated her sympathies, while Allen and TF nodded at one another. They could trust each other, but just in case one of them betrayed the other, they both made a promise not to yell at the other.

" **Kayo receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.** At least she won't die from thirst. **Nemesis throws a knife into Goldie's chest** … Well d*mn. Nemmy, you're such a savage," Conchita noted. Nemesis merely shrugged in response.

"There seems to be a lot of shrugging this time around. Why is that?" Goldie wondered out loud, not caring that his Simulator-self died. Literally everyone in the room shrugged in response, causing him to sigh.

" **TC and Adam run into each other and decide to truce for the night** … I don't even know where to begin with that," TC spoke, sounding unsure. Especially with the glare Eve was sending her way, as if warning her about doing anything to/with Adam. As if TC would ever do that with a blue haired bimbo she's never met before.

" **Mangle climbs a tree to rest.** Impressive, considering how high trees could be. **TB tries to treat his infection.** Well, he's trying at least. **Chica receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.** Good for her," Gertrude read quickly to try and hurry this along.

"Well, while we are making some progress in terms of who's living, this is still going to take some time," Marion noted. Everyone nodded in agreement. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Day 3**

" **Margarita goes hunting.** Hopefully she gets food so she won't starve. **Gallerian receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.** Gallerian certainly isn't going to starve at least. **TF discovers a river.** Well, good to know that he won't be parched at least," Irina inputted. It was obvious as she was trying to speed things along. Things were going slow. No one could blame her. Some of them kind of want this over with as well.

" **BB thinks about home.** I can't blame him. **TB and Cherub work together for the day.** A little odd, but not too odd considering Cherub, TB, and Freddy had quite a bit of time to talk while spying on the road to see when Mothy, Crypton, and Vincent were coming back. **Eve collects fruit from a tree.** Oh, hey! Eve's not completely useless!" Kayo stated boldly. Eve glared at her, but Kayo somehow managed to ignore it.

" **Nemesis and TC split up to search for resources.** Odd group to be working together, but hey, whatever helps you survive. **Kayo tends to Mangle's wounds.** That's awfully nice of you Kayo!" Marion commented happily. Kayo thanked him for his kind words.

" **Freddy thinks about home.** Don't we all, buddy? **Chica steals from Riliane while she isn't looking.** Well, that's rude," Bonnie stated, looking over to Chica for a reason.

"I probably really needed something that she had," She suggested with a shrug.

"I honestly don't really care anymore. It's just a game after all… Although it's a different thing if it's with my brother," Riliane said, sounding a bit menacing and serious after the pause.

" **Seth begs for Adam to kill him. He refuses, keeping Seth alive.** You'd think it would be the other way around," Irina remarked. Kayo and a few others nodded in agreement, chuckling.

" **Allen attacks Gertrude, but she manages to escape.** Well, she is a ghost. I can see why. **2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance** … Well, it's progress at least," Cherub said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Night 3**

" **TC receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.** Well, at least she won't starve. **Mangle lets Freddy into her shelter.** Oh, thanks for that," Freddy said.

"You're welcome!" Mangle happily exclaimed with a smile.

" **Riliane destroys Eve's supplies while she is asleep.** Dang, Riliane. I didn't expect that from you," Allen remarked, ignoring the brief glare Eve gave to his sister. Riliane merely shrugged in response. Goldie quietly sighed at this. The shrugs were going to continue, no matter what.

" **Margarita, BB, and Nemesis discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.** Why on earth would we discuss anything with BB? He would just find a way to annoy us," Margarita commented, looking at Nemesis. BB grinned mischievously, not bothering to say a word.

" **Gallerian and TF hold hands** … No comment. **Kayo thinks about home.** I don't blame her. **Cherub, Gertrude, TB, and Adam tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.** Okay, that's a pretty unusual group, but at least it makes more sense than some of the other groups the simulator creates," Cherub pointed out. TB was practically one with the group, and Adam, well, he certainly wasn't the worst person in the simulator.

"… Huh… You're right. At least all of us would be able to tolerate one another," Gertrude realized. TB had to agree on this one.

" **Seth attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.** Ha, ha! **Allen climbs a tree to rest.** Smart way to prevent anyone from getting to you easily. **Chica tries to treat her infection.** Good luck with that. Best of wishes to you," Irina said, looking at Chica. The blonde nodded in appreciation.

* * *

 **Day 4**

" **TC tends to Margarita's wounds.** Well, I'm honestly shocked here. I didn't think it was possible for the simulator to make TC this nice," Goldie observed. TC glared at him in response.

"Hey! I can be nice when I want to!" She retorted. No one wanted to antagonize her, so nothing was said in response. Levia knows there probably won't be another nice moment from TC, so they'll take it.

" **Kayo steals from Freddy while he isn't looking.** Well, you gotta do what you got to do to survive. Sorry about stealing from you in the simulator though, Freddy," Kayo said apologetically. Freddy nodded, knowing that she was just doing what she needed to survive in the simulator.

" **Riliane thinks about home.** I don't blame her. **BB camouflages himself in the bushes.** How the h*ll can you possibly do that with the clothes you're wearing?" TF asked incredulously as Gallerian read what was next.

"Hey! The colors of my clothes do not represent how well I can camouflage!" BB angrily answered with a glare. No one noticed Gallerian cover his mouth to stifle his laughter, as everyone was paying attention to what was going on between TF and BB.

"You're a kid who probably doesn't have the resources to camouflage himself, and you're basically a beacon in the middle of a jungle. BB, there is no way you'll be able to succeed in what your simulator self is doing," TB stated suddenly, surprising everyone, including Gallerian, who was no longer trying to hide his laughter. What TB said left BB with a dropped jaw. TC couldn't help but snicker.

"Glad to you know have my back," TF said. Instead of saying that he was just doing that to smoke BB, as everyone expected, TB instead nodded. Once again, everyone was surprise, while Gallerian was also amused. TF even caught a faint smile, which absolutely stunned him.

"Funny that you say that TF…" Gallerian said, purposefully trailing off as his eyes wandered to the screen. TF raised an eyebrow at this. Nemesis noticed what Gallerian was doing and looked, only to drop her jaw.

" **Cherub, Nemesis, TB, and TF form a suicide pact, killing themselves**!? What the f*ck!?" She exclaimed, befuddled. Cherub, TB, and TF all were stunned.

"… Well… District 7 was certainly wiped out quickly," Marion noted. This caused Cherub and Nemesis to sigh in frustration. TF sighed as well, though in disappointment. He was very disappointed in his simulator self. TB frowned at this. It was just a simulator. TF shouldn't be disappointed. It was all just a bunch of coding and random chance. The chances of him dying were actually pretty high. Some people saw TB frown. But they didn't think of what TB was thinking.

"I wonder if the frown proves that there is some Toy Fronnie going on here," TC whispered to BB. The kid had to do his best to hold in his laughter at that, deciding that keeping this piece of gold to himself was a good idea.

" **Adam goes hunting.** Well, good luck to him, I guess. **Allen discovers a river.** That's good. **Seth searches for firewood.** I don't know whether to wish him luck or hope he dies. I can't tell which I want more," Irina wondered as she ate some M &M's.

"No one ever does when it comes to Seth," Riliane responded, unsure herself.

" **Gallerian thinks about home.** I can't blame him. **Eve discovers a river.** Good for her I guess," Margarita remarked. This earned her a raised eyebrow from the ghost-like demon.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'?" Eve asked, sounding more confused than suspicious.

"You don't exactly have a track record that gets people to support you," Margarita explained as Nemesis got up to go get something else for everyone to eat. Eve thought about it for a moment. She certainly wasn't wrong.

" **Gertrude sprains her ankle while running away from Chica.** Well, sucks for is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Ouch! That sounds painful," Mangle exclaimed. TC didn't bother to say how it was of course Mangle would find that painful. She honestly could care less.

" **4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.** Well, thanks to the suicide pact, we are narrowing down to the end… I still can't believe we all did that," Cherub complained, still in disbelief. Nemesis came back with a bowl of different candies for everyone to take some. The bowl was empty almost immediately. In order to make him feel better, TB managed to grab some Hershey's chocolate bars and handed them to TF. He knew that TF had a bit of a sweet tooth, and he loved chocolate. TF smiled and took the bars that were offered to him.

"Thanks TB," He said with a smile. TB smiled in response and nodded. Anything to cheer his best friend up. Yes, TF was his best friend. Being surrounded by an annoying brat, a bossy chick, and weird girl who hung (pun intended) around the weird guy who kept to himself on most nights kind of forced TB to rely on TF for conversation. Once his task was done, TB unwrapped a Hershey's bar of his own in order to start eating.

* * *

 **Night 4**

" **Seth loses sight of where he is.** Well, he does have sh*tty eyesight in one eye, so I can see that happening. **Mangle loses sight of where she is.** Well, that's not good. **Freddy is awoken by nightmares.** That sucks," Bonnie said before nibbling on a Snickers bar.

"I'm probably having nightmares about how my brother died," Freddy suggested with a sigh, bringing the mood down a bit with what he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You two love each other so much that it would be devastating if one of you somehow died or disappeared. It's like me and Riliane," Allen noted. Riliane nodded in agreement. Goldie and Freddy looked at each other before they too nodded.

" **Kayo is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.** Hopefully she doesn't die from hypothermia because of that. **Margarita thinks about winning.** We all do, Margarita. We all do. **TC quietly hums.** Okay, so far it's fairly tame, and that's making me a bit paranoid that sh*t is going to hit the fan very soon," Conchita said worryingly. The others were with her to some extent. Everything was going to go down soon enough.

" **Allen, BB, Chica, and Gallerian sleep in shifts.** Okay, BB makes this group weird. BB would also not help at all and just sleep for the entirety of the night," Gallerian said begrudgingly as he started to eat a Hershey's chocolate bar. BB grinned at this, further proving what Gallerian said, before putting a strawberry-flavored lollipop in his mouth.

" **Adam receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.** Well, hopefully he knows how to use it. **Eve quietly hums.** Interesting. **Riliane begs for Gertrude to kill her. She refuses, keeping Riliane alive.** Well, good job Gertrude on prolonging the game further," Foxy sarcastically said.

"You're welcome," Gertrude jokingly replied, causing a few chuckles from some members of the group.

"I like how Adam was right before Eve here. It's kind of ironic," Gallerian noted. This caused everyone to chuckle. Eve giggled at this, smiling.

* * *

 **Day 5**

" **Seth dies from hypothermia.** Remember how on Night 3 he attempted to start a fire and failed? That's how we get death by hypothermia," Cherub remarked, causing a good chuckle from the other Vocaloids. The animatronics just raised eyebrows, but they didn't ask.

" **Margarita begs for Riliane to kill her. She refuses, keeping Margarita alive.** I find this pretty funny, considering Riliane had just begged for someone to kill her and they refused. She's literally doing the same thing the other person did here," Freddy commented. Riliane laughed at this.

" **Chica searches for a water source.** Well, hopefully she succeeds. **Adam thinks about home.** We all do. We all do. **Gertrude, TC, Eve, Allen, and Mangle hunt for other tributes.** Interesting group. Anyone they run into is automatically f*cked no matter what," Cherub stated. Everyone then heard Kayo sigh. They all looked at her before she read what was next on the screen,

" **Gallerian forces Kayo to kill Freddy or BB. She refuses to kill, so Gallerian kills her instead. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance** … Levia, d*mnit," She complained, leaning back in her seat.

"Aw! Do you care about me? I'm flattered!" BB exclaimed. Kayo glared at him.

"No. In fact, I'm probably letting you live so you can experience a horrific, painful death later," She replied coolly before calmly eating a Reese's Buttercup. BB's jaw dropped a bit, and TC couldn't help but chuckle again at BB's shock. She had to admit, Kayo could make a good point when she wanted to. TB slightly smiled at that. Yes, TB is still awake. For some reason.

* * *

 **Night 5**

" **Chica sets up camp for the night.** That's good. **Eve, Allen, and Adam cheerfully sing songs together.** Okay, Allen makes everything a bit awkward, considering he looks like Hansel, who was Eve and Adam's adopted son and had a hand in their demise," Nemesis pointed out. Eve said nothing, although turning to the wall and glaring when Hansel was brought up. Allen made no comment.

" **Freddy sets up camp for the night.** Well, good to know that you're doing well, little bro. **BB severely injures TC, but puts her out of her misery** … D*mn, BB. You're just asking for trouble," Goldie said, turning to BB when his part came up. BB looked shocked and worried, especially since TC was quietly growling, tearing at the arms of her seat in her anger. BB knew that, one way or another, he was screwed.

" **Riliane receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.** Well, at least she can defend herself. **Margarita lets Gertrude into her shelter.** That's awfully nice of her. **Gallerian receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.** Well, hopefully he can defend himself," Cherub remarked. Margarita smiled, Riliane cheered, and Gallerian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by hopefully?" He asked. Cherub didn't answer him.

" **Mangle accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.** I would probably do that, so I'm not entirely upset here," Mangle said. Marion sighed in relief at this. At least she wasn't upset.

* * *

 **Day 6**

" **Adam injures himself.** Oh, come on! You can do better than that Adam! Come on!" Eve exclaimed. No one bothered to say anything.

" **Eve shoots an arrow at BB, but misses and kills Allen instead** … This simulator is just teasing us with BB's death now. It somehow knows… Also, Eve gets no shelter," Riliane said briefly. Eve raised an eyebrow at this, while Allen merely sighed.

"You're going to keep saying that to anyone who kills either you or me, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yup!" Riliane said enthusiastically, nodding. This caused Allen to sigh again.

"I feel your pain…" Goldie said to Allen. The younger of the two nodded.

" **Freddy attacks Riliane, but she manages to escape.** Well, at least she escaped. **Chica explores the arena.** Smart move. **Margarita tries to sleep through the entire day. Another smart move.** Save your energy for the night," TF remarked, trying to keep himself from sleeping.

" **Gertrude ambushes Gallerian and kills him** … Well, so much for the hatchet from the night. **4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.** Well, at least the deaths were all dispersed, unlike the last time there were 4 cannon shots," TB said He could hear Gallerian sighing. He was probably disappointed in his simulator self. Oh well. He could care less.

* * *

 **Night 6**

" **Margarita tries to sing herself to sleep.** The irony is in the fact that in her first life, she never got any sleep. At all," Kayo remarked. Margarita nodded in agreement.

" **Chica tends to Gertrude's wounds.** Well, that was nice of her! **Freddy tends to Adam's wounds** … Okay then. Don't know why anyone would ever do that, and I can already feel Eve glaring at me. Moving onward," Riliane exclaimed. True to her word, Eve was indeed glaring at her.

" **BB looks at the night sky.** I think I know why. I'm clearly wondering why I'm there with all of you crazy, stupid people," BB speculated. No one really said anything against what he said, since everyone was crazy. Not everyone was stupid, but they knew he probably said that to try and elicit a response from everyone that was alive in the simulator.

" **Riliane convinces Eve to not kill her, only to kill her instead** \- OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Irina exclaimed. A lot of jaws dropped. Riliane smirked in triumphant.

"That's for my brother!" She yelled proudly. Eve, instead of glaring, merely sighed deeply. She isn't even going to bother getting mad anymore. She really can't do much without getting in trouble. The best she can do in this case is glare, and that doesn't really satisfy her.

* * *

 **The Feast**

" **The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.** Let's see how many people don't go! This, and the beginning with people running away from the cornucopia, seems like something from a game show," Cherub remarked. Others nodded in agreement.

" **Adam decides not to go to The Feast.** That's one. **Gertrude decides not to go to The Feast.** That's two. **BB decides not to go to The Feast.** **Three now. Freddy decides not to go to The Feast.** Four, and I'm positive it's about to onto five. **Margarita decides not to go to The Feast.** How did I know?" Marion sarcastically asked. This got a chuckle from the others.

"Can we just have a counter for how many times people run away from the cornucopia at the beginning of the game, and for how many people don't go to the feast? And can we make it a total from this game and the previous two games?" Margarita inquired. There were a few murmurs among the group, with some members of the group saying that they will, but no one came out to confirm.

" **Chica repeatedly stabs Riliane to death with sais** … Well d*mn. That sounds unnecessarily brutal," Chica grimaced, a bit taken back by her simulator self's own brutality. Riliane merely shrugged.

"Probably less traumatizing than seeing my own brother put through the guillotine treatment instead of me," She said nonchalantly. This made the animatronics remember that even the youngest ones here have seen some sh*t. They tend to forget due to how childish she can act.

* * *

 **Day 7**

" **Adam, Margarita, BB, and Chica raid Freddy's camp while he is hunting.** Wow. Everyone's just taking advantage of me not being present at my camp… Well, all except for one," Freddy remarked. Even Chica was against him. Chica apologized at this, and TC chuckled at the irony.

" **Speaking of, Gertrude makes a slingshot** … Well, at least I did something productive. **2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. S** o Eve and Riliane are the only ones to die… Kind of seems like karmic payback with Riliane, since she basically back-stabbed Eve," Gertrude remarked. Riliane made a thoughtful noise at that, while Eve smiled. Swift justice.

* * *

 **Night 7**

" **BB passes out from exhaustion.** That is the sign for people to go after him! Free target on the ground!" Foxy remarked, jokingly sounding like a telemarketer or something advertising something, which wasn't wrong in this context. BB and TC glared at him in response, but Foxy promptly ignored them.

" **Freddy quietly hums.** Well, this actually makes sense, considering that I am a singer, so I have an amazing voice," Freddy remarked with a grin. TC rolled her eyes at this, obviously not believing this. Freddy saw this, and hummed the Toreador March. It certainly worked, because TC's eyes widened in surprise. TF and TB also swore that she was blushing slightly. The two were beginning to think that TC's intense hatred for Freddy was really just to cover up the potential crush she has on him, and she extended that hatred to the rest of the Originals to cover up the possibility of being found out. Or they could just be over analyzing it. Either way, they wouldn't be surprised.

" **Margarita and Chica huddle for warmth.** Well, that's kind of sweet. **Adam unknowingly eats toxic berries** …" Eve trailed off upon reading the last sentence. She then proceeded to sigh. She's officially giving up on the simulator to make Adam be smart. The simulator just wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

" **Gertrude quietly hums.** Well, that was a pleasant night." Marion remarked, leaning back and eating some popcorn that Mangle had gotten him. He might as well enjoy this.

* * *

 **Day 8**

" **Chica overhears Freddy and BB talking in the distance.** Okay, let's be honest. Freddy and BB are probably threatening each other," Nemesis stated as she leaned back in her chair.

"Not like anything BB says can actually be considered remotely close to a threat," Freddy calmly said. This earned him gasps, jaws dropped, and people going "OHHHH!" and "BURNED!" Goldie and Riliane high-fived him for that. BB and TC were speechless, although TC had to admit that she had to respect Fazbear for that burn.

" **Margarita begs for Gertrude to kill her. She refuses, keeping Margarita alive.** Gertrude, I appreciate you saving me, but you're just making the game go on longer," Margarita said. Gertrude merely shrugged in response.

" **1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.** Well, at least people are dying," TB remarked as he got up to stretch. He doesn't want his muscles to fall asleep. At least this game was moving along nicely. He was actually having a pretty good time. Only one thing can make him even happier.

* * *

 **Night 8**

" **Gertrude, Margarita, and Freddy track down and kill BB** \- Holy crap. The wait for BB to die was worth it because EVERYONE ALIVE BUT ONE PERSON JUST TRACKED BB DOWN AND MURDERED HIM! HOLY CRAP!" Riliane exclaimed, smiling. BB sat, silent, with his mouth wide open. He was speechless. TC was also speechless. TB was happy to be silently hoping for BB to die, because it pretty much came true immediately. So what if this meant that the Toys officially lost this Hunger Games Simulator? He was still pretty happy. TF even saw that he was smiling, and smiled himself. It was nice to see TB smile, since TF rarely saw him smile genuinely.

" **Chica stays awake all night** … I'm the only one who doesn't participate in the killing of BB, and it's because I was probably busy trying not to pass out from exhaustion," Chica remarked. That was certainly something.

* * *

 **Day 9**

" **Freddy picks flowers**. I think we know why, but I don't feel like bringing down the mood, not after the joy of killing BB," Freddy noted, thinking of the graves of those closest to him in the simulator to put the flowers on. Everyone but BB appreciated that. Mostly because BB was now out of his shocked state and was a bit annoyed.

" **Margarita chases Gertrude.** See Gertrude? This is why you should've killed me," Margarita stated, gesturing to the screen as she looked at Gertrude.

"That's… kind of dark when you take it out of context," Gertrude noted.

" **Chica explores the arena.** That's good. Get a good feel about the area, so you'll be less likely to find yourself in a sticky situation and get out of danger easily," TC, surprisingly, remarked. Everyone just stared at her, and it only took her a few seconds to realize what she just said and she blushed in embarrassment. She didn't say anything though, and TF decided to help save her.

" **1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.** Well, at least we are getting a step closer to the end of this," He announced. Everyone turned their attention from TC and turned back to the screen as they went to the next day.

* * *

 **Night 9**

" **Gertrude defeats Margarita in a fight, but spares her life.** This is probably going to come back to bite me," Gertrude predicted. It probably was.

" **Freddy thinks about home.** That's nice. **Chica tries to sing herself to sleep.** That's also nice… Well, not too much happened on this night," Irina noted, yawning. She was actually getting tired. So, if the game could hurry up and finish, that would be great.

* * *

 **Day 10**

" **Chica practices her archery.** That's good. **Margarita attacks Freddy, but Gertrude protects him, killing Margarita** … Huh…" Cherub said, deep in thought.

"I like how Gertrude, at first, refused to kill Margarita, then they helped in the death of BB, then Margarita chased Gertrude, then the two fought, and Gertrude spared her life. Now that someone else is in danger of Margarita, Gertrude has finally decided to take it upon herself to end Margarita's life, The interaction between the two is constant, and it's kind of funny," Gallerian pointed out. The others realized this and chuckled. Then Allen realized something.

"Wait, why isn't the cannon being shot to indicate how many people died?" He asked. The chuckles ceased almost immediately. They became worried, and Cherub immediately went to the next page.

* * *

 **Arena Event**

That explained why there wasn't a cannon shot. Everyone was on alert, anticipating what was going to happen next.

" **Monkey mutts fill the arena. While running, Gertrude falls over and grabs Freddy on the way down. The monkey mutts kill them. 3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.** Wow. Gertrude was just like, "IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"" Eve remarked, laughing. The others laughed as well. Then someone realized something.

"Wait, if Gertrude and Freddy are dead, then that means that there's only one person left, and the game was just won," TC pointed out. The others realized this as well, and Cherub quickly clicked next so they could get this game over with.

 **The winner is Chica from District 2!**

The Originals cheered at this, happy to have finally won a Hunger Games Simulator. Chica jumped with joy, happy to have been the one to have succeeded. Foxy, who was in the same district as her, picked her up in a hug and spun her around, causing her to laugh while she was being spun. TC, deciding to take the high road on this one, did a golf clap. She wasn't going to get too upset. TF just got up and stretched and left the room. TB got up and went with him, wanting to get away from the others and to hang out with his good friend. BB was just wondering if he was the only one noticing all the potential ships going on between the toys, besides himself.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. IT'S SUMMER, AND I DON'T HAVE COLLEGE CLASSES UNTIL FALL. I'M TOO BUSY ENJOYING THE SUMMER AND PLAYING VIDEO GAMES, WHILE ALSO WORKING ON OTHER STUFF.**

 **Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way, I've been thinking about the 4th and 5th games in the FNaF franchise. As most people know, I made this story as well as the other ones before Sister Location was teased. I believe I started on the first story in this series. Heck, "Gallerian and Kayo's Night's at Freddy's" was published long before the 3rd game was released. And of course, while making this series, there are going to have to be some things left out.**

 **Basically, what I'm saying is that the animatronics themselves in the 4th and 5th game might have to be left out of this story, unless I want to have to rewrite this entire series of stories. I'm sure plenty of you want me to do that, but I'm not entirely sure about it. If I don't end up rewriting the stories so the 4th and 5th game's can be canon in the real-world timeline of the stories, don't worry, I'll have the gang play the games.**

 **Besides, I'm also planning on doing my own FNaF story, which is basically my own timeline of the events of the game, as well as my personal take on the characters. My own ships will go into play there, probably. So making the 4th and 5th game real to the Vocaloids in this story just doesn't feel too right knowing that I have my own story in the works for something similar (and something that is, admittedly, probably going to have a lot more chapters than this story ever will, because I'll run out of ideas eventually).**

 **But, that's enough about that. I'm glad I got all of that off my chest. After I give my send offs, I will be putting down who made kills, just because I can. I think it's pretty interesting, actually. Anyways, it was fun to get back into this. I want everyone's opinion on the 4th and 5th game dilemma, but I think that, if I can't think of anything else to do (or if no one gives me suggestions), I'll still have them play the 4th game, at the least.**

 **Well, that's about all for now. Thank you all for reading, and please review!**

 **Kills Made**

3: Gertrude, 3: Riliane, 2: Eve, 2: Adam, 1: Gallerian, 1: Margarita, 1: Chica, 1: BB, 1: Freddy, 1: Nemesis


	19. Nightmarish Teasers and a Trailer

**Meh:** Just make the 4th and 5th game as, well, games. Don't turn them real, it will be fun to see your take on the timeline. (Does this make any sense?)

 **Yes, it does Meh. Okay, it's officially decided. I'm just going to keep the FNaF universe in these stories the way they are. The 4th and 5th games will be just that; games. That actually takes a lot off my shoulders. Thank you so much for responding.**

 **Although, for this game, I am going to be having the Vocaloids and Animatronics react to the teaser images first. Afterwards, I will have their reaction to the trailer (or at least the ones who will be in the room when it's played). I will save the actual playing of the game for the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and just as an FYI, college will be starting tomorrow at the time of writing this chapter, but I should hopefully not be so delayed in getting the next chapters up. Once I actually get to work on this chapter, the ball should be rolling enough for me to get motivation to do other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Vocaloids belong to Crypton Media, Mothy and Crypton belong to themselves, their backstories and Aoi belong to me, and all Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, and 3 characters belong to Scott Cawthon. This is Rated T for censored cursing. Enjoy:**

* * *

 **Nightmarish Teasers and a Trailer  
**

It had happened so quickly.

Riliane couldn't resist calling it the calm before the storm. Because she found out this one thing, everyone was put on edge, either out of excitement, anticipation, or anxiety. Allen, Margarita, Irina, Freddy, Bonnie, Goldie, BB, Marion, TB, TF, and Vincent had to agree with her on that. What was it that changed the atmosphere of the Vocaloid Mansion you may ask?

On Scott Cawthon's website for the game, the hat that had been there sometime after the third game's release was missing.

TC didn't quite understand it once Riliane had announced it to everyone in the theater room, for which she was almost instantly chided for by Riliane. She pointed out that Scott Cawthon does things with a purpose. Every game, every detail, every single choice he made when it came to his games and his website had reason to it. Allen then chided Riliane for chiding TC, but this new bit of information did make the others wonder. Why was the hat missing? Where had it gone? Did someone take it, and if so, who? What did this mean for the franchise?

Of course, no one could really answer these questions. The Vocaloids tried to ask the animatronics what this could've meant. Vincent, however, remarked at how the answer might come soon. Scott, according to them, loved putting teaser pics on his website. They would find out what the missing hat means soon enough.

Oh boy, did they ever find out.

Vincent, ironically since he was the who said they would eventually find out, was just checking the website on a whim while on his computer. Then he saw the website a few seconds after it uploaded. It had the hat, but it had tears in it and a wire sticking out of it. This may have to do with the fact that Freddy that was holding the hat looked very frightening. It had sharp teeth, many missing parts in his suit that revealed it's endoskeleton, wires sticking out of it at several places, very sharp, metallic claws in place of fingers. It also had frightening mini-Freddy's poking out of his chest.

Of course, Vincent's first response to this was to jump and choke on the water he was drinking. This also caused him to fall out of his chair, landing on the carpet hard enough for anyone in nearby rooms of the hallway to hear him. Riliane and Allen were the first to come into the room. Just at this point, Vincent had managed to stop choking.

"What on earth ha- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Riliane practically screamed upon seeing the image on Vincent's computer screen. Allen was silent, although he was visibly horrified. Riliane's screaming, more or less, guaranteed that everyone else was going to be in the room. They all had reactions that were either similar or in between Riliane and Allen's reactions. Some were speechless, some practically screamed. Bonnie practically did a spit-take with his soda upon seeing it.

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, Marion decided to investigate the image a little more. He noted that how, on the bottom-left of the screen, it sad " **THE FINAL CHAPTER** " and had a release date for 31 of October for that year. TC herself noted how there was some words that appeared to be faint in the bottom left corner. Through brightening up the image via Photoshop, they discovered that the bottom of the screen had the word " **NIGHTMARE** " faintly across it. Vincent wasn't that surprised by that, as this new Freddy did look Nightmarish. Freddy noted that the logo for the website was red, probably to match with the reddish background of the new image. He also stated that he did not like the possibility of where this next game was going, due to the appearance of this "Nightmare Freddy." The others had to agree.

There wasn't much they could do now besides wait for a new teaser image to pop up. They also had a release date to look forward to. But it was so far away, and Riliane was going to be sure to complain about it the entire way.

It wasn't long, though, before BB was bored and, as a thanks for his curiosity, was greeted with a bluish tinted image of a nightmarish blue Bonnie. This one also had parts of its suit missing, much like Freddy, and you could clearly see that it had two rows of sharp teeth, probably from the suit itself and the endoskeleton. It also had sharp claws, and the question " **Was it me**?" was in the top left corner. The release date was in the bottom right this time. The logo was also blue to reflect the bluish tint of the background, and the word " **NIGHTMARE** " was across the entire screen.

BB immediately ran out of the room upon seeing this image to get either TC, Marion, Freddy, or all three. He ended up getting everyone. Cherub wondered what the question was about. Upon digging into the source code, they found that the numbers 87 were everywhere. Mangle was confused, as she knows that she caused the bite. What did these things have to do with the bite.

"Well, it certainly isn't related to possibly a nightmare that the Bite of '87 victim might have. When a person loses their frontal lobe, they basically lose the ability to dream. If this game is about a nightmare that a person is having, they would still have to have their frontal lobe in tact. If anything, I think this just means that the person suffering from these nightmares either experienced or saw an incident similar to that of the Bite. That's just my theory though," Margarita responded. No one doubted her, as she was the medical expert.

"True, but does anyone notice how this Nightmare Bonnie is blue, and not purple?" TB asked, raising an eyebrow while looking at the image. He did have a point, the nightmarish bunny animatronic on the screen did indeed look blue instead of purple. Bonnie then pointed out that he was originally blue before a change in 1983, so maybe that has something to with that, as well as the time that this game takes place.

The next person to discovered the next image was actually both Chica and Conchita. They were both looking at Conchita's computer, when they saw a new image appear. It was a picture showing Nightmare Chica. She was also frightening, with wires sticking out of her and with parts of her suit missing. Her left eye was also glowing, and she actually had three rows of sharp teeth. The thing that frightened Chica the most was the fact that the cupcake that she holds wasn't spared from this makeover.

"My poor, adorable cupcake is missing parts of its suit(?), and it had sharp teeth as well! What the hell!?" Chica exclaimed once everyone was in the room. She was obviously a bit upset over her most prized possession being turned into nightmare fuel. Foxy and Bonnie tasked themselves with calming her down. The others focused on what the image had to offer them.

"This image is asking the same thing that Nightmare Bonnie's image asked. **Was it me?** I'm guessing that we're going to be questioning who caused this new incident that has resulted in these nightmares," Marion noted. TC, Freddy, Vincent, and Allen nodded in agreement. Freddy also pointed out that the world " **Nightmare** " was once again faintly on the image.

After that, Marion, TC, Freddy, Vincent, and Allen all agreed to keep an eye on the website, discouraging anyone else from checking. The five of them got it. That, of course, meant nothing, as it was Mangle who saw the next image. Granted, she was hanging out with Marion when she saw it, and he was both up and had his back turn to Mangle and his computer. He was getting his soda and had just opened it when Mangle emitted a yelp. He looked over his shoulder, and was not left with a question when he saw the computer screen.

It appeared that Nightmare Foxy had entered the fray. His eyes were glowing, his snout was missing a good portion of its suit as well as some other parts that were barely visible in the image. The question was slightly different, asking "Or me?" this time around. The most terrifying aspects were probably the hook and Nightmare Foxy's tongue. The hook looked extremely pointy, and the tongue was long, appeared to be wriggling, and was just overall creepy. After calming Mangle down and getting everyone else together, TC took the image to Photoshop and brightened it up, only to be met with a surprise.

" **Out of Order?** " Allen read for her, slightly confused. He had expected "Nightmare" to continue being faintly on the screen, just like with the previous three images.

"I'm pretty sure that it's basically common knowledge that these things are Nightmares, so there isn't a need to put that there anymore. Plus, I think this is a nod to the fact that in the first game, Foxy was quite literally out of order in Pirate's Cove. Hell, the hook even makes it look like it's a question, which makes sense considering that Foxy wasn't out of order at this time," Freddy remarked. Foxy chuckled at the thought of that. That would be a nice reference.

By this point, everyone wasn't too surprised with the appearance of the animatronics. Mangle only freaked out because she wasn't expecting it to be different. It had seemed like the image had changed to Nightmare Chica not too long ago. Anyway, Marion made double sure to check the website first before letting anyone into his room, that way something like Mangle freaking out doesn't happen again.

The person who first saw the next image was Margarita. Every previous person who had seen the previous images first were slightly jealous when they saw what Margarita saw. It was a spotlight on a purple hat and bowtie, with faded words in the bottom right-hand corner that, by judging what they could see and comparing it with all the locations they know about, said " **Property of Fredbear's Family Diner**." They definitely had a set time period now; because, according to Vincent, Marion, and to official records, the last item to be used that was from Fredbear's Family Diner in a restaurant with animatronics in it was in a Fazbear Entertainment pizzeria with two animatronics, which was shut down in 1983.

The next image went back to being creepy, and also had some startling things about it. TC saw it first on her laptop while TF, TB, herself, and Marion were playing Borderlands 2 and were taking a break. How TF managed to convince TB to play was beyond her, but that's beside the point. As soon as she saw the image, she immediately told TF and TB to get the others and for Marion to come over to her. TF and TB only briefly glanced over to see why she would ask them to do that, but they, like Marion when he came over, automatically knew why.

Two rows of really pointy teeth greeted whoever saw the images. Or at least, that's the first thing TC saw. It was immediately noted by Marion that the entire image was basically black, grey, and white, with the exception of one of the things that was startling. The purple bowtie that was in the previous was back, and around the neck of whatever this things was. Upon seeing the image shortly after this revelation, Allen worryingly pointed out the fact that this thing appeared to have a _second mouth in its stomach_. This caused a few in the group to be terrified for sure.

"Can I borrow your laptop for a minute?" Freddy asked TC after he entered and registered the image. She was obviously hesitant at first, glaring at him, before her glare lessened and she gave the laptop to him. He automatically opened the image up in Photoshop and brightened it up. A familiar question was back, although it was once again phrased differently.

" **Or was it me?** " The image asked. Irina said she wouldn't be surprised if this thing caused whatever bite-related incident caused these nightmare to occur. After all, the most terrifying one of the Nightmares would probably be based on the one who caused the trauma in the first place. The others agreed.

The next image was discovered by BB once again. This time, though, he didn't go off running. Instead, he actually analyzed what he could see himself because he was genuinely curious.

The image had a single, small, square window shining down on what appeared to be a miniature, more cute version of Vincent as Springtrap sitting in a chair. On either side of this thing, when the image was brightened up, revealed two doors on either side. Then there was obviously the text in the image, with the words stacked on top of each other.

" **Terrible things come in small packages** ," BB read to himself. Well, Springtrap is Vincent, who is the murderer. So this thing is going to be a mini-murderer. How wonderful. After finding everything he could, he went to TC and Marion with this new information. The two were actually a bit surprised that BB went and looked for this information himself, and TC even ruffled BB's hair playfully in response, causing him to smile.

Vincent, wanting to do find out even more about this thing, went into the source code to find any additional information. He found some weird code. He found out that on Reddit that some clever person had checked out on the Ceasar cipher code, pared those with some numbers that were also in the source code, and when put together the deciphered code spelled out the name Plushtrap. Considering his animatronic name is Springtrap, and this thing looks like a nightmarish plush version of him, he found it incredibly appropriate.

Then the trailer was dropped on Scott's YouTube channel. Much sooner than anyone was expecting. TC said that only a few of them should watch the trailer, that way they don't have everyone crowding a single laptop or something, and everyone agreed. So, the Analyzers (what TC, Freddy, Marion, Allen, and Vincent were called) stayed to watch the video. Mangle and Riliane, wanting to be brave, also wanted to watch the video. BB was also very curious, so he was there too.

The video started off with sounded like a deep bell or something, with the following words appearing in red on the screen:

 **What is it that you think you see?**

Before anyone can reply, a flashlight was turned on, revealing not a pizzeria, and not even a horror attraction, but what appeared to be a hallway in a house. _A house._

"Oh my god, is this game taking place in a house!?" Riliane asked, getting scared already.

"Well, these are Nightmare animatronics that we're dealing with. What's more horrifying than dealing with these things than your own home?" Freddy asked rhetorically. The others nodded in agreement. The others didn't bother to try and take in too much detail, as the Analyzers planned on analyzing the video later. Although they did notice that the wallpaper was orange, there was a lamp with a yellow lampshade, and there were pictures on the wall. The camera also appeared to be zooming towards the end of the hallway. The video went on, asking yet another question:

 **What game do you think you are playing?**

"I don't know, Five Night's at Freddy's 4? A game of Hide and Seek with Freddy Krueger?" TC sarcastically asked. Freddy chuckled at this. The camera continued to zoom towards the end of the hallway, with the flashlight still being flicked on and off. The ambiance stopped, as there was suddenly a long pause between the next flash, leaving the screen completely black. When the light was turned on, _something_ slinked back around the corner as the camera was back in it's starting position. The top right corner revealed that it was 1 AM, but that wasn't what everyone was focusing on.

"What was that?" Mangle asked nervously followed shortly with a whimper, curling up slightly next to Marion. No one got to say anything as some more text came up.

 **What have you brought home?**

Next thing anyone knew, they were in a bedroom. That, by judging the cartoonish looking phone, purple robot, and caterpillar thing, belong to a _child_.

"Are we experiencing this nightmare as a child, or are we just imagining ourselves as a child in these nightmares?" Vincent asked worryingly. Although everyone knew the answer. An adult could think these horrifying things up, sure, but a child would have a lot easier time doing so, especially if they were scared of these things. Which wasn't a longshot, considering that the old animatronics weren't exactly friendly looking. Then the video went on.

 **CLOSE THE DOORS**

The video then cut to something else, something that looked a little yellow with a dash of pink, slinking back around the corner before the player actually closed the door.

"Was that Nightmare Chica with her cupcake?" TC asked, starting to get a little worried herself. Once again, no one had time to answer her as the video suddenly cut to the hallway as seen in the Plushtrap teaser image. The flashlight was shun, and Plushtrap seemingly hopped back onto his chair judging by the motion blur. There was also a white X on the ground, and there appeared to be a countdown timer in the top right corner, going from 50 to 49 for the brief window of time that the hallway was there.

"Okay, what the f*ck!?" Vincent asked. He was not okay with this. What the hell is this!?

"Okay, that's creepy," BB remarked, not at all okay with this either. He was wondering the same thing Vincent was wondering. What was going on with this Plushtrap thing!? Neither of them got an answer though, as they expected, as more text came up.

 **CHECK THE CLOSET**

The closet opened up in the video, revealing that Nightmare Foxy had his head towards the player, his eyes glowing a goldish color. Everyone shivered at this, although this was kind of reminiscence of Foxy being in Pirate's Cove, what with the two doors to the closet acting similar to the curtains in said cove. Then the next text came up, actually making everyone even more worried.

" **Watch your back**!? What!?" Freddy exclaimed, reading what was on the screen. The video then cut to three mini-hims that were on the bed, but then got off the bed. All but one, as the camera shifted towards the front view, revealing the closet door closing slightly. Then the player was suddenly at the left door and flashed their flashlight after a moment. What came after was a jumpscare from Nightmare Bonnie, and the sound was more terrifying than any other jumpscare noise in the previous games.

The jumpscare caused several reactions. Riliane jumped and latched onto Allen out of fear. Mangle did the same with Marion. Those were expected, seeing as Allen and Riliane were close twins, and Mangle and Marion were close friends. What wasn't expected, however, was TC to not only yelp, but to also latch onto Freddy's arm in fear. Vincent and BB, who had braced themselves for the jumpscare and were therefore not as startled as everyone, looked over at TC with surprised looks. It looked like Freddy was more startled by TC than the actual jumpscare. Once everyone calmed down, everyone but TC followed in BB and Vincent's footsteps and looked at TC, who looked at everyone and slowly turned red.

"N-NO ONE SPEAKS OF THIS!" She yelled angrily, letting go of Freddy's arm and quickly leaving the room. Freddy just sat there, blinking and confused.

"... This is, like, the second time she did something astonishing and unexpected that involved Freddy... I'm actually a little concerned at this point," Riliane admitted. The others nodded. Once they all left the room, BB pulled Marion and Vincent to the side to ask them a question.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like TC harbors potential romantic feelings for Freddy, as well as TF and TB based on what happened during the Hunger Games Simulator scenarios?" He asked. He severely hoped it wasn't just him, and someone else he met online whom he discussed this with (though without revealing they are the actual animatronics).

"No, it's not just you, I've noticed it too," Marion answered. Vincent nodded in agreement. BB sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't the only one. But then he grinned.

"So, while we're here, can I ask if you're dating Mangle, Marion?"

"BB, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

This resulted in Marion chasing BB around the entirety of the mansion. Vincent just laughed at the bluntly put question and at the response to said question. Although he, and everyone else, definitely saw what was at the end. It was as the end of every trailer, but that didn't mean that they had to look forward to it.

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 4**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I did good here. I wrote all of this in one day. I am on a roll! I'm probably going to be working on the next chapter in bits in pieces, considering that I have college starting tomorrow. I was certainly right, I started/finished writing this chapter in one day. Good job me. Got barely 8 pages of a chapter done in Google Docs (I'm on my MacBook Air writing this, I have to make do with what I have).**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that little tidbit at the end. BB is getting less annoying (surprisingly), and who TC has feelings for is just a little bit clearer, since she denies things she does in regards to Freddy rather than TF and TB. I also was originally going to have it so that a few characters were playing the game as to bond (mostly TF and TB), but now that I did this chapter, it has to be the Analyzers (with some additions, mostly BB) who are playing the game. I didn't even plan on the whole Analyzer thing going on with Freddy, TC, Marion, Vincent, Allen, and even BB. Well, I guess that just happens.**

 **Well, enough of dragging this along. Thank you all for reading, and please review! Reviews are most welcomed!**

 **P.S.: The thing about BB discussing TC's relationships with TF and TB is actually a reference to a review by a guest, who said responding to the chapter where BB wondered at the end if he was the only one who noticed the potential ships between TC and TF, TC and TB, and TF and TB. Shoutout to that Guest!**


End file.
